Remember Me, Death Eater…
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [Séquelle de “Help Me, Mudblood !”] Devenu amnésique suite à l’Avada Kedavra raté, Drago doit à présent s’habituer à une vie saine et sans Mangemorts… et Hermione à la vie avec l’ancien Drago… Atmosphère sombre sous la lueur d’espoir d’une seconde chance…
1. Prologue

**REMEMBER ME, DEATH EATER…**

_**

* * *

Disclaimer** : Même si l'intrigue de cette fic est à moi, les personnages et les décors reviennent entièrement et totalement à notre chère Jo Rowling-sempaï. Merci à elle ! _

_**A/N** : Coucou les gens :D Je suis enchantée de vous retrouver sur ma nouvelle fic Dray/Mione _**« Remember Me, Death Eater… »** _qui n'est autre que la séquelle de ma fic _**« Help Me, Mudblood ! »**_ Certains ont trouvé la fin surprenante et c'est vrai que bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment un happy-end comme beaucoup l'auraient voulu, j'aurais très bien pu m'arrêter là, laissant les lecteurs imaginer la suite logique des évènements mais j'ai décidé d'en faire une suite ! Parce que j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, j'ai adoré l'écrire et comme j'ai fait languir les lecteurs 13 chapitres, j'ai décidé de vous offrir une séquelle avec tout ce que vous auriez aimé voir dans la préquelle, concernant la relation Drago/Hermione ;) _

_Attention maintenant SPOILERS pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la préquelle : Préparez-vous dans cette fic à un Drago perturbé et à une Hermione qui souffre à la suite de l'amnésie de Drago qui désormais, a totalement quitté le clan des Mangemorts. En délivrant Hermione et en la sauvant, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien mais seulement… maintenant qu'il a perdu la mémoire… il n'en est plus conscient. Et Hermione, comment va-t-elle vivre tout ça ? Difficile… et terriblement compliqué. _

_Je prévoie une fic à peu près de la même longueur (2 chapitres en plus) moins joyeuse que _« Help Me, Mudblood ! » _voire beaucoup plus violente, mais aussi plus intense. Elle sera plutôt vécue à travers le point de vue d'Hermione. Je vois déjà la question qui est sur tous les claviers lol à savoir si leurs rapports vont être plus intimes ;) Car je dois bien l'avouer, je les ai bien torturés les pauvres dans la préquelle et mis à part quelques câlins et un seul baiser (bah ça le rendait unique et encore plus beau non ? ;p) ils n'ont eu droit à rien, alors qu'ils avaient enfin appris à s'aimer… Triste hein ? Mais comme dans ma cruauté j'ai une certaine sensibilité lol, j'ai décidé de faire la séquelle, parce que déjà, je ne pouvais pas conclure comme ça, avec mon pauvre Drago amnésique et qui a oublié ce qu'il a vécu avec Hermione et ensuite, après tout ce qu'ils ont affronté, ils ont bien mérité quelques bisous non :D Et même… plus si affinités ! ;) _

_Mahahaha je ne promets rien mais lisez, je pense que pour leurs rapports personnels, vous verrez tout ce que vous auriez aimé voir en plus dans _« Help Me, Mudblood ! » _;) Mais bon, c'est quand même Malefoy et Granger hein, fallait bien leur donner 13 chapitres pour s'aimer à ces deux idiots butés lol ! Et maintenant que nous avons bien déblayé le terrain à ce niveau-là (quoique en le rendant amnésique je l'ai un peu rebouché lol) il y aura davantage de place pour une vraie histoire d'amour… peut-être lol. C'est ce que vous découvrirez dans ces 15 chapitres._

_En tout cas je préviens vivement que cette fic aura des aspects violents, voire choquants peut-être et donc âmes sensibles et très jeunes lecteurs, vous êtes prévenus ok ? ;) _

_Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et de radoter et vous laisse lire le résumé si vous voulez avoir la préquelle en tête ou pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lue (c'était pas obligatoire d'avoir lu _« Help Me, Mudblood ! »_ même si je pense que c'est plus pratique) lol. _

_Gros bisous à tous ! _

* * *

**_Avant de commencer, laissez-moi vous faire un petit résumé de la préquelle et nous commencerons ensuite l'histoire dans le chapitre d'après que je poste en même temps que celui-ci._**

Rejeté et mal vu depuis son échec face au meurtre de Dumbledore, Drago décide de quitter les Mangemorts et, ne sachant où aller, suit l'exemple de Scrimgeour en se réfugiant dans une maison moldue dont les habitants sont en vacances, à l'abri du monde de la sorcellerie et de ses anciens alliés. Seulement, il ignorait que la maison moldue parfaite dans laquelle il venait de s'installer n'était autre que celle des Granger… jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rentre de vacances et le découvre trônant dans sa chambre…

Après cris, insultes et crachat de haine réciproque, Hermione finit par prendre Drago en pitié et accepte qu'il loge dans la chambre d'amis. Ce dernier, toujours fidèle à lui-même et méprisant du monde moldu, s'installe donc chez les Granger mais ses « logeurs » lui apprendront bien vite à ses dépends qu'il n'est pas destiné à être le petit roi chez eux et qu'il va devoir faire des efforts pour être accepté. C'est sans compter Mrs Granger qui, si elle prend tout de suite Drago en sympathie, le mène avec féminisme et humour à la baguette !

Peu à peu, l'hargneux Sang-Pur apprend à tempérer son caractère et lentement mais progressivement, les insultes évoluent vers la simple taquinerie et un lien spécial se crée entre les deux anciens ennemis… De nombreux évènements les rapprochent et finissent par leur faire oublier leur haine passée et tout ce qui les sépare. Même s'ils n'osent pas encore se l'avouer, à cause de ce passé émotionnellement chargé de haine l'un envers l'autre, au fil des semaines, les choses deviennent vite évidentes : Le Mangemort est tombé amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe… et réciproque… Mais pour une certaine raison, Drago cherche à ignorer ses sentiments, il veut oublier Hermione et son amour pour elle qu'il juge maudit et décide pour cela de quitter sa maison…

Mais juste après son départ, Mrs Granger est attaquée… et Hermione enlevée par des Mangemorts. Trahison de Drago ? Hermione doit se rendre à l'évidence, oui… Et à cause de lui, les Mangemorts vont faire une attaque au mariage de Bill et Fleur et impuissante, enfermée, elle ne pourra prévenir personne… Mais à sa grande surprise, Drago la délive… S'envolant rapidement vers le lieu du mariage pour prévenir tout le monde, Hermione, ne peut plus repousser ses sentiments envers Drago qu'elle est à présent sûre d'aimer à la place de Ron, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé…

Arrivée au mariage, elle constate avec horreur qu'elle arrive trop tard et que la panique et le sang se sont installés. La voyant, Voldemort lance l'Avada Kedavra sur elle mais Drago arrive et s'élance entre elle et la baguette, un mince filet du sort jaillissant sur l'extrémité de son épaule. Le voyant mourir, en larmes, Hermione le rejoint et tous deux échangent enfin leur premier baiser et s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments sous le regard ébahi des deux camps… Mais le sort ayant rejailli en infime partie sur le bras de Drago rend tout de même son état critique et le jeune homme se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste…

Plus tard, tout semble enfin aller mieux ; les Mangemorts ayant abandonné la partie et Drago sauvé, et Hermione se dit qu'enfin, ils auront droit à un petit goût de bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Drago juste après sa sortie du coma. Des suites des opérations, il y a des séquelles… le voilà amnésique. Ses derniers souvenirs n'incluent pas son bout d'été partagé avec Hermione où il est devenu humain… Il a tout oublié… Pour lui, elle n'est redevenue que « La Sang-de-Bourbe »…

Comment Drago vivra-t-il ce changement de vie si soudain, et Hermione pourra-t-elle supporter le retour de l'ancien Drago, froid et méprisant ? En quoi le retour d'Harry, Ron et les autres jouera-t-il dans l'histoire ? Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy : Amour maudit ou béni ? Suite et réponse à ces questions dans cette séquelle qui j'espère, vous plaira…

* * *

**_Et enfin (oui ce prologue géant a une fin mdr) les réponses aux Revieweurs pour la fin de mon dernier chapitre de _« Help Me, Mudblood ! » **

mushu , lauralavoiepelletier , Zazo , Love-pingo , Evans Mary , Zipo19 , Rebecca-Black , Ptitoon , Hedwige15 , Lil'Ashura , lisou52 , GinnyPotter02 , sam malefoy , twinzie , L'Eclat de la Lune , Malfoy4ever , lamiss12 , sakura , ladyalienor , patmola , Somiday , domi , maikie , Ptit Phenix , Minoucheuuh , Moony's wife , 'tite mione , Sarasheppard , Saracroche , latitelfemagik , ze1telotte , johanna et samantha

_**RARs** : A présent, je précise que par rapport au règlement, mon sondage et tout ça, je ne ferai malheureusement plus de RARs dans cette fic :( même si ça m'attriste… SNIF ! Je ne citerai que le nom de tous mes revieweurs dans le chapitre final mais en attendant, je vous répondrai individuellement par mail et si quelqu'un n'est pas inscrit sur le site, qu'il ou elle me laisse une adresse email parce que je tiens vraiment à répondre à TOUT LE MONDE :)_

* * *

_**Maintenant, place à la fanfic ! Bonne lecture ! **_

**_Mely °O° _**


	2. Chap 1: Rêves à Répétition

**¤ REMEMBER ME, DEATH EATER… ¤**

* * *

¤¤¤

**1**

**Rêves à Répétition**

_« Adieu, Hermione… Je t'aime… »_

Trou noir… Le vide… Une douleur déchirante à la poitrine… Des sirènes d'ambulance… Des sanglots, des cris… Et plus rien.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Drago se réveilla en sueur sur son lit d'hôpital, le choc du réveil l'ayant fait se redresser sur son lit, essoufflé et totalement troublé.

Cela faisait des jours, depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital en fait, qu'il faisait sans cesse ce même rêve, dès qu'il dormait. Chaque nuit, il se voyait mourir après avoir dit à Hermione qu'il l'aimait. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il savait seulement qu'il avait eu un accident et c'est pourquoi il se retrouvait à Ste-Mangouste.

Mais que lui était-il réellement arrivé ? Les Guérisseurs ne lui disaient rien, le jugeant encore trop fragile pour le moment pour supporter le choc de tels retours de souvenirs. Ce serait trop brutal et dangereux pour son état psychologique. En tous les cas, son dernier souvenir remontait à peu après sa fuite de Poudlard avec Rogue et les Mangemorts. Il pouvait d'ailleurs encore les voir le mépriser après sa lâcheté face à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas tué. Et puis… plus rien. Rien du tout. C'était le trou noir complet, de vagues images hantant de temps à autre son sommeil… et en particulier cet étrange songe…

Et dire que début septembre approchait… Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant ces derniers mois ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus de rien ? Et surtout, pourquoi, pourquoi dans tous ses rêves, il y avait le visage d'Hermione Granger ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses car personne ne voulait rien lui dire… Mais d'un côté, cela le soulageait. Il avait presque peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir…

¤¤¤

Plus tard, achevant son quatrième café en deux heures, Hermione s'allongea en soupirant de fatigue sur les sièges de la salle d'attente. Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne dormait plus, occupée à veiller Drago pendant qu'il dormait et attendant de ses nouvelles en salle d'attente lorsqu'il était éveillé.

Les Guérisseurs lui avait dit d'éviter de le voir pour l'instant, son état psychologique étant pour le moment encore trop fragile et que le fait de la voir pourrait raviver ses souvenirs oubliés trop tôt et que cela pourrait lui causer un choc. Ne voulant surtout pas le voir sombrer dans le coma ou pire, Hermione s'était résignée à leurs consignes et se contentait pour le moment de le regarder dormir, le simple fait d'être avec lui lui suffisant pour l'instant…

Elle était sur le point de piquer du nez lorsqu'une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

-Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Harry en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Exténuée, avoua Hermione.

-Pas étonnant. Ça fait des jours que tu ne dors plus. Tu es toute cernée, tu devrais dormir un peu… lui conseilla son ami.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Je… m'inquiète trop.

Harry soupira. Hermione lui avait tout raconté sur les semaines d'été qu'elle avait passées avec Malefoy et même s'il avait eu beaucoup de mal au début, il avait fini par l'accepter et le fait que Drago se soit sacrifié pour Hermione prouvait, après tout, qu'il avait changé…

Mais son ouverture d'esprit n'était pas partagée par tout le monde. Même si les Weasley comprenaient aussi la position d'Hermione, Ron, lui, n'était pas d'accord du tout et disait même qu'il trouvait que le fait d'avoir protégé Malefoy ne valait pas mieux qu'une trahison. En réalité, il était surtout très jaloux mais grâce aux réprimandes de sa mère, de Ginny et d'Harry, il avait décidé de ravaler son amertume et de se montrer gentil avec Hermione qui était encore bien fragile et avait besoin de soutien de la part de ses amis. Mais même s'il faisait de son mieux, sa froideur et sa rancœur avec elle n'échappaient à personne…

-Où est Ron ? demanda Hermione.

-Il ne voulait pas monter. Il attend en bas avec Ginny. Tu avais promis de venir passer cette nuit au Terrier, lui rappela Harry. Allez, viens.

-Mais…

-Nous reviendrons demain matin, promit son ami. Au lieu de rester à ne rien faire dans cette salle d'attente, tu seras bien mieux à te reposer dans un vrai lit.

Hermione soupira. Harry avait probablement raison. Seulement… comment se résoudre à le laisser ici tout seul ? Surtout que c'était à cause de son sacrifice pour elle qu'il se retrouvait ici…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry remarqua :

-Sa mère est avec lui, Hermione…

-D'accord, concéda la jeune fille en soupirant. Je viens…

Et, au bras de Harry, elle se traîna jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital en direction de ses amis qui attendaient.

Elle était revenue quelques jours chez elle pour s'assurer que sa mère était complètement remise du sortilège _Doloris_ sans aucune séquelle et avait passé tout son temps depuis à veiller Drago à Ste-Mangouste… Un petit séjour chez les Weasley ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal…

-Ça va, Hermione ? s'enquit Ginny à l'entrée de l'hôpital en la voyant descendre les marches.

-Oui, murmura Hermione en se forçant à sourire. Ça va mieux.

Ron, aux côtés de sa sœur, se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour la saluer mais ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée au Terrier.

Une fois là-bas, Mrs Weasley faillit s'évanouir en voyant la mine cadavérique d'Hermione.

-Par Merlin, ma chérie, tu es tellement maigri ! s'affola-t-elle en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Et tu es tellement pâle !

-Ce n'est rien… commença Hermione mais Mrs Weasley avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine lui préparer quelque chose.

Elle la força ensuite à s'installer à table et à manger de la soupe. Elle resta à la regarder sévèrement, comme si elle était une petite fille dont on s'assurait qu'elle finissait bien son assiette.

-Les Mangemorts survivants sont toujours en fuite, grommela Mr Weasley installé sur sa chaise en lisant la _Gazette_.

-Et pour un bon bout de temps si tu veux mon avis, soupira sa femme.

-Au fait, qu'en est-il du mariage de Bill et Fleur ? interrogea Harry. Après tout, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se marier… Une nouvelle cérémonie est prévue ?

-Oui, mais ils n'en ont pas encore précisé la date… En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ; Fleur refuse de célébrer son mariage en hiver, je crois qu'il nous faudra attendre le printemps, répondit Mrs Weasley d'un air vague sans quitter Hermione et sa soupe du regard.

-Salut, Hermione, lança alors George en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Maman veut t'engraisser, devina Fred. Maman, je sais que les temps sont durs en ce moment mais enfin, Hermione est un être humain… Et puis, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à becter vu sa petite taille.

-Oui et en plus si on a vraiment faim, on peut toujours demander à Harry de nous ramener son cousin… fit remarquer George.

Malgré sa tristesse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux plaisanteries idiotes de Fred et George. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment le don de pouvoir rire de tout.

Après avoir enfin terminé son repas, (encouragée par Fred et George qui jouaient aux pompom-girls pour l'encourager en glapissant des « Mange ! Mange ! » en sautillant) Hermione monta dans la chambre de Ginny avec cette dernière après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Les deux jeunes filles se changèrent ensuite et finirent par se coucher. On avait installé un matelas par terre et Hermione avait prit le lit de Ginny, chacun jugeant préférable qu'Hermione passe la nuit dans un vrai lit.

Malgré son inquiétude et le stress qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs jours au sujet de l'état de Drago, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la fraîcheur des draps confortables et du doux matelas sous elle et soupira de soulagement, savourant son premier sommeil depuis des jours… En fait, elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi depuis la nuit où elle avait dû voler si longtemps en balai pour prévenir tout le monde de l'arrivée des Mangemorts… Elle était totalement exténuée…

-Euh… Hermione ? chuchota Ginny au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence tandis que la jeune fille s'abandonnait au sommeil.

-…Hein ? Oui ?

-Tu aimes vraiment Malefoy… hein ? demanda-t-elle, l'air embarrassé.

Hermione resta un instant muette de surprise. Personne jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais vraiment osé lui parler ouvertement de Drago et de ses sentiments envers lui… pas même Harry.

-Eh bien… oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Je l'aime.

Et elle l'aimait même au point d'avoir été prête à se sacrifier pour lui… et lui aussi, il l'aimait, même s'il n'en était plus conscient, songea-t-elle avec tristesse.

Ginny resta silencieuse un instant avant de dire :

-Au début, j'ai été en colère contre toi. J'avais l'impression que tu nous trahissais en tombant amoureuse de lui… Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de son sacrifice pour toi et du fait qu'il ait vraiment quitté les Mangemorts… Tu l'as changé, Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se demandant où Ginny voulait en venir.

-Mais je voulais simplement de dire que depuis, ajouta Ginny, depuis… Ron ne va pas bien… Je pense que tu devines pourquoi… Simplement… Ne lui en veux pas, d'accord ? marmotta-t-elle. Je pense qu'il lui faudra du temps pour accepter ça… Après tout… il t'aime, et depuis plus longtemps que Malefoy.

Troublée par ce monologue, Hermione n'osa rien répondre. Ses futures relations avec Ron s'annonçaient décidemment bien compliquées… Parce que lui l'aimait et qu'elle ne l'aimait plus… Et que pour le moment, elle avait vraiment besoin de son amitié et de son soutien de meilleur ami, tout comme Harry…

¤¤¤

Tandis qu'Hermione sombrait enfin dans un sommeil, agité certes, mais au moins réparateur, Drago se réveillait en sursaut une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il ne dormait que depuis deux heures à tout casser.

Hors d'haleine, il reprit son souffle et dégagea de son front humide ses mèches blondes trempées de sueur, puis se prit le visage entre les mains, furieux contre les tours que son esprit lui jouait et totalement déboussolé.

Pourquoi continuait-il à faire ce rêve idiot dans lequel il mourrait en disant à Hermione qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours _son_ visage qui apparaissait dans ses rêves ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre mais il voulait que cela cesse, il ne pourrait pas supporter d'autres nuits à rêver d'elle sans savoir pourquoi… Avait-elle trouvé le moyen de pénétrer dans son cerveau pour le détruire ? Pourtant, il maîtrisait l'occlumancie et… non, il y avait autre chose… Mais quoi ?

_« Sors de mon esprit, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »_ songea-t-il de toutes ses forces. _« Va-t-en ! »_

A cet instant, la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital s'entrouvrit légèrement et une silhouette fine entra et se dirigea doucement vers lui.

-Tout va bien, mon chéri ? s'enquit Narcissa Malefoy en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. J'étais à côté et je t'ai entendu crier.

-Je… ça va… murmura-t-il.

Affectueusement, Narcissa alla tremper un gant spongieux dont elle épongea délicatement le front tout sué de son fils.

-Tu as besoin de sommeil, Drago… Ta blessure à l'épaule est loin d'être totalement guérie, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu es encore faible.

-Maman, que m'est-il arrivé ? la coupa alors Drago, déterminé à savoir.

A ces paroles, Narcissa pâlit et murmura des paroles vagues :

-Je… Oh, Drago… Tu sais qu'il y a eu un combat entre les deux camps, tu as été blessé, mais…

-Je sais, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus ! insista Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ?

-Chéri, ton as dû subir une très lourde opération et cela a probablement dû affaiblir certaines fonctions de ton corps, en particulier ton cerveau, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout reviendra très vite et tout seul, ne force pas, tenta de le rassurer Narcissa d'une petite voix en caressant les cheveux pâles de son fils.

Mais Drago se dégagea de son étreinte et insista :

-Non, je ne veux pas attendre. Il me faut une réponse maintenant ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de voir Granger dans mes bribes de souvenirs ? Et ma blessure, je sais, je _sens_ que c'est _lui_ qui me l'a faite ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Narcissa tressaillit et ferma les yeux avant de balbutier :

-Drago… Ne m'en veux pas mais… Je ne peux rien te dire, ça pourrait être dangereux pour ton cerveau et…

-…et me causer un choc ! acheva à sa place Drago d'une voix agacée car c'était la centième fois qu'on lui répétait cela. Seulement, je veux savoir ! Je ne peux pas supporter d'être là, impuissant, ignorant des deux derniers mois de ma vie !

-Je sais, mon chéri… Je sais…

Narcissa le réconforta de paroles apaisantes en le berçant contre lui, comme un petit garçon pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Drago renonce à ses questions, sa faiblesse due à la blessure l'emportant lentement sur lui, une fois de plus.

-Dors, mon chéri… chuchota Narcissa en replaçant la couverture sur lui tandis qu'il s'endormait. Dors…

Et elle le berça plusieurs minutes tout en lui caressant les cheveux avant de sortir doucement de la pièce pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Elle non plus n'allait pas bien du tout. Entre son fils malade et son mari Mangemort qu'elle avait définitivement perdu… elle se sentait bien seule et impuissante.

Drago, lui, s'endormait doucement mais son sommeil était toujours agité de bribes d'images et de visages… Celui d'Hermione revenait sans cesse… Tout comme ce rêve, de plus en plus précis dans lequel il lui disait adieu… et je t'aime…

Et Hermione, de son côté, dans son sommeil, se trouvait quelque part à mi-chemin pour le même rêve…

* * *

_A/N : Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous le début de cette séquelle ? J'attends vos commentaires ;) Et pour cette fic j'ai décidé de vous mettre une petite annonce de la suite à chaque fin de chapitre afin de vous donner encore plus envie de la lire héhé…_

_Donc dans le chapitre 2, c'est le retour à Poudlard ! Attendez-vous à découvrir le jugement des autres élèves sur l'été qu'a passé Hermione avec Drago…_

* * *

_PS : Minute pub - RDV sur le profil de « **Locaffnet** » pour vous localiser si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;) ça prend 10 secondes. Merci ! _


	3. Chap 2: Un Climat Glacial

_A/N : Bonjour à tous :D Je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et j'espère que vous avez tous bien reçu mes mails ! (On sait jamais… moi être tellement douée que moi avoir découvert bouton 'reply' y a une semaine… oO) Bref si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, dites-le moi et j'enverrai Blondasse vous faire une p'tite danse à domicile… MDR le pire c'est que je peux même plus l'appeler Blondasse parce que maintenant… j'en suis UNE aussi ! MWAHAHA ! Ouais, moi qui avais les cheveux tout noirs, sous le coup d'une impulsion… me voilà blonde… (Je voulais jouer à Tonks oO quoique j'ai pas encore testé le violet et le gris lol) Euh… je suis lourde ? Vous commencez à perdre patience ? Oui, je comprends lol ! Allez 3615 MyLife Off et place à la suite :D _

* * *

¤¤¤

**2**

**Un Climat Glacial**

Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même manière, monotones et tristes. Hermione veillait toujours Drago lorsqu'il dormait mais à présent, elle avait récupéré un peu de sommeil et était plus en forme. De son côté, la blessure de Drago devenait de moins en moins dangereuse au fil des jours même si sa mémoire ne revenait pas. Les Guérisseurs avait espoir de le voir totalement guéri dans quelques mois après des examens réguliers et un peu de rééducation magique.

Août s'acheva sur une note d'espoir pour Hermione et elle vit – trop vite – septembre s'imposer en même temps que la rentrée à Poudlard… à laquelle Drago ne serait pas, encore bien trop fragile pour sortir de Ste-Mangouste…

En effet, malgré tous les problèmes ayant eu lieu, l'école avait tout de même l'intention de rouvrir, sous haute surveillance des Aurors et de membres du Ministère, à présent que Dumbledore n'était plus. La stricte Minerva McGonagall avait tout naturellement prit la relève de son collègue et ami de toujours, bien qu'elle sût que jamais elle ne pourrait le remplacer. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance à présent. C'était elle qui s'était le plus battu pour que Poudlard rouvre et elle ne pourrait décevoir personne, elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Aucun élève ne devrait courir de danger cette année, et elle se débrouillerait, avec le Professeur Flitwick qui avait été nommé Directeur Adjoint, pour que tout se passe bien à Poudlard.

Ce fut le cœur bien lourd qu'Hermione se rendit à la Gare de King's Cross en ce matin de 1er septembre accompagnée de Harry et Ron.

-Bon, eh bien. Je vous laisse ici, déclara Harry en montant dans le train.

Hermione avait presque oublié qu'elle était sensée se rendre avec Ron dans le compartiment des Préfets… Il y a quelques jours, elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard, l'informant qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef. Elle le savait. Elle s'y était attendue… Et après ? Faire des rondes plus régulières, surveiller les plus jeunes élèves et bénéficier d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain personnelle… La belle affaire. Elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait éperdument de tout, à présent…

Ron lui lança un regard furtif et silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers leur compartiment. Ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Hermione savait que Ron était toujours amoureux d'elle et lui en voulait pour Drago mais d'un autre côté, il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître pour ne pas la blesser et leurs rapports en pâtissaient, devenant froids et impersonnels.

Ils s'installèrent dans le compartiment des préfets. Ils étaient les premiers. Un silence gêné s'installa alors entre eux lorsque, par chance, quelqu'un les rejoignit. Ernie McMillan.

Il les salua alors Ron et Hermione et la jeune fille put remarquer l'étincelant badge de Préfet-en-Chef crânement affiché sur sa poitrine qu'il bombait avec fierté. Ainsi, Ernie serait son homologue masculin… Le jeune Poufsouffle jeta un coup d'œil au même badge qui scintillait sur la robe d'Hermione et fit un petit sourire sans cesser de bomber le torse.

-Je me doutais que tu serais élue Préfète-en-Chef, toi aussi, dit-il. Félicitations, Hermione.

-Merci, à toi aussi, Ernie, répondit Hermione sans grand enthousiasme.

Ernie bavarda quelques instants avec Ron et Hermione puis Hannah Abbot ainsi qu'une nouvelle Préfète de Cinquième année entrèrent dans le compartiment. Hannah considéra étrangement Hermione, presque avec colère. Puis, elle fit signe à Ernie de le suivre dans le couloir et lui parla quelques instants. Hermione n'entendit pas ce qu'ils dirent mais à son retour, Ernie ne lui accorda plus un seul regard.

L'étonnement d'Hermione s'accrût ensuite à la sortie du train lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs élèves la dévisager d'un air étrange.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ? s'enquit-elle en soupirant.

-Je vais aller me renseigner, marmonna Ron en s'en allant vers Dean Thomas qu'il venait de voir sortir du train avec Seamus Finnigan.

A ce moment-là, Harry rejoignit Hermione. Le subit intérêt des élèves pour Hermione ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. Tandis que des élèves de Sixième année passaient devant Hermione en la regardant de travers, Ron revenait avec Ginny.

-Alors ? s'enquit Hermione.

-A ton avis ? bougonna Ron.

-Euh, Hermione… commença doucement Ginny. Il semblerait que l'histoire de ton été avec Malefoy chez toi se soit… déjà répandue comme une traînée de poudre… lui apprit-elle. Avec Gazette sur l'épisode du mariage, la rumeur sur vous deux a déjà fait bon train…

-Ouais, et maintenant, tout le monde va croire que tu es une traîtresse, conclut Ron d'une voix sèche.

-Mais c'est faux ! protesta Hermione.

-Va donc le leur dire à eux. Tu les connais…

Hermione soupira. Allait-elle devoir revivre un rejet et des critiques similaires à ce qu'elle avait subi durant sa Quatrième année lorsque Rita Skeeter publiait des articles horribles sur elle, Harry et Viktor Krum ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques jours, ils n'y penseront même plus, la rassura Harry. Ils s'en seront déjà prit à quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'ai seulement envie qu'on me laisse tranquille, soupira Hermione en suivant les élèves de sa promotion vers les barques en direction de Poudlard.

¤¤¤

La répartition se passa rapidement et assez calmement. Même si ce n'était pas la même chose avec le Professeur McGonagall comme Directrice, elle faisait de son mieux. Il y avait du changement à Poudlard, sans compter l'absence de Dumbledore.

Slughorn avait remplacé Rogue en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, aussi, un nouveau professeur de Potion avait été nommé, du nom de McLachlan, l'air sympathique. De nouvelles règles de sécurité avaient été instaurées, presque pire que lors de leur Deuxième année et Rusard allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie à ajouter règlement sur règlement et à distribuer des punitions à sa guise. La maison Serpentard était assez vide, dépourvue de presque un quart de ses effectifs. En effet, durant l'été et surtout grâce au mariage, beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient été identifiés et par conséquent, pour des raisons de sécurité, leurs enfants n'avaient plus accès à Poudlard, comme Crabbe et Goyle par exemple qui n'étaient plus là. Mais le reste de la bande de Drago, à savoir Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, étaient bien là, eux. Et la peste brune à tête de pékinois ne cessait de dévisager sournoisement Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Pas étonnant, elle était tout de même l'ex petite amie de Drago. Et elle n'allait sans doute pas se montrer sympathique avec Hermione de s'être approchée de lui…

-Bien. A présent, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bon appétit, conclut le Professeur McGonagall en s'asseyant à sa place.

Le repas était copieux mais Hermione n'avait pas faim du tout. Elle était inquiète, stressée, et la manière dont tous les élèves – y compris les professeurs – avaient de la scruter n'arrangeait pas les choses…

-Tiens, Théodore Nott est encore à Poudlard ? s'étrangla Ron. Pourtant, son père est un Mangemort, tu l'avais même vu dans le cimetière de Tu-Sais-Qui, hein, Harry ?

-Oui mais il n'y a eu aucune preuve retenue contre lui, répondit amèrement Harry. Surtout qu'il n'était pas avec les Mangemorts lors du mariage. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il serait quand même jugé dans quelques mois…

Tandis que Ron et Harry causaient Mangemorts, Hermione était tellement plongée dans ses amères pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Luna qui avait quitté la table des Serdaigle pour se joindre à eux et saluait déjà Harry, Ginny et Ron.

-Ça va, Hermione ? s'enquit-elle alors.

-A merveille, ironisa alors cette dernière.

-Ah, je vois… Tu sais, malgré mes efforts pour convaincre les Serdaigle que tu n'avais rien fait de mal, ils continuent à te voir comme une traîtresse, lui apprit maladroitement Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Au moment où elle disait ça, Hermione remarqua que Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin à la table des Serdaigle la montraient du doigt en chuchotant, l'air méprisant.

-Qu'ils pensent donc ce qu'ils veulent si ça leur fait plaisir, marmonna Hermione avec humeur en quittant la table.

Ginny voulut se lever pour la rattraper mais Harry lui fit signe de la laisser seule pour l'instant. Elle en avait besoin.

En quittant la Grande Salle, Hermione fit l'objet de regards critiques et méprisants de toutes part et elle savait qu'elle était censée accompagner les Premières années mais elle s'en fichait. Royalement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant, c'était dormir, dormir, dormir… et oublier…

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, après d'innombrables cauchemars d'un sommeil fort agité, Hermione se réveilla doucement dans le silence. Au moins, être Préfète-en-Chef avait ses avantages : elle n'aurait plus à subir les bavardages incessants de Parvati et Lavande tous les matins puisqu'à présent elle bénéficiait d'une chambre personnelle. Enfin, elle avait la paix…

Mais cette paix ne dura pas longtemps car elle fut bien obligée de se rendre en cours et évidemment, sur le chemin, elle croisa des élèves qui chuchotaient sur son passage et la montraient du doigt. Les Poufsouffles étaient les plus méprisants envers elle, la snobant royalement tout en lui lançant des regards courroucés lorsqu'elle passait à côté d'elle. Hannah Abbot l'avait même accusée en pleine figure d'être une collaboratrice de Mangemorts. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait que lui en vouloir ; sa mère avait été tuée par des Mangemorts l'année précédente… Les Serdaigle, eux, l'accusaient également de traîtrise et chuchotait derrière son dos malgré la plaidoirie de Luna en sa faveur. De toute façon, personne ne la prenait jamais au sérieux. Les Gryffondor n'osaient trop rien dire. Après tout, ils connaissaient Hermione et savaient d'où elle venait, elle était amie avec certains et par conséquent, ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir et la plupart avaient décidé de tout simplement l'ignorer. Elle s'en fichait, elle avait toujours le soutien de ses amis, à savoir Harry, Ron, Ginny, et même Neville… Quant aux Serpentard… Pour l'instant, ils avaient surtout l'air de la détester et de lui en vouloir à mort… Et leur réaction n'allait pas tarder à se faire connaître car le cours de Sortilèges aurait lieu en commun avec eux…

Cela commença mal. Aussitôt entrée dans la pièce, Hermione trébucha sur la jambe épaisse et dure de Milicent Bulstrode qui accompagna son croc-en-jambe d'un sourire sadique. Aussitôt, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent à ses côtés, lançant autour d'eux des regards féroces et, tels des gardes du corps, ils ne la quittèrent plus jusqu'à sa place où elle s'installa à côté de Harry et derrière Ron et Dean.

-Bonjour à tous, annonça le Professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette. Ne perdons pas de temps, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire cette dernière année… Pour commencer, nous allons lire la page 24 de votre manuel avant de nous attaquer au sortilège de conjonctivite. Mr Finnigan, commencez la lecture du chapitre 3, je vous prie…

Les premières minutes se passèrent calmement jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reçoive une boulette de papier en pleine tête. Elle se retourna vivement. Derrière elle, Zabini et Pansy semblaient jubiler. Et puis ça empira. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle était littéralement harcelée de boulettes de papiers et de morceau de parchemins crachés en serbes à canne par les ignobles Serpentard ; Bulstrode et Nott à leur tour engagés dans le lancé de boulettes. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se retint d'exploser. Pas question de se mettre à pleurer devant ces imbéciles. Harry et Ron, eux, s'étaient lancés dans la bataille et renvoyaient avec force et hargne les boulettes à leurs expéditeurs. Ron creva même un œil à Pansy en lui lançant un bout de plume à la figure.

Heureusement, Flitwick finit par se rendre compte du manège qui agitait la classe et ordonna le silence ce qui calma tout le monde durant le reste de l'heure. Mais Hermione avait bien raison de continuer à se méfier car à sa sortie de la salle, Pansy l'attendait, le regard empli de haine et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Drago, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? l'injuria-t-elle en la poussant violemment en arrière. C'est de ta faute, s'il est dans cet état !

-Tu vas payer ça, Granger, menaça Zabini en avançant dangereusement vers elle.

-Fiche-moi la paix ! s'exclama Hermione en repoussant Pansy qui se heurta à Zabini au passage.

-Sale garce au sang rouillé ! s'écria la pékinoise d'un regard fou en s'élançant vers elle.

Et avant que ses amis puissent la défendre, Pansy se jeta sur Hermione et se mit à faire pleuvoir coup de pieds hystérique en lui tirant les cheveux tout en la traitant de tous les noms. Mais Hermione se défendit en se débattant comme un beau diable jusqu'à envoyer son poing droit dans la figure de Pansy qui hurla sous la douleur et en voyant que son nez commençait à saigner. Hermione profita de l'occasion pour la propulser loin devant elle avec ses jambes. Pansy retomba ainsi mollement sur les fesses après avoir rebondi contre le mur. Folle de rage, elle poussa un nouveau cri en fonçant sur son ennemie.

Mais Harry l'empêcha de se ruer une nouvelle fois sur Hermione en la retenant par les épaules et les cheveux tandis que Ron écartait Zabini et les autres Serpentard d'Hermione pour éviter qu'ils ne lui fassent du mal.

-Ce n'est pas fini, Granger, pauvre garce ! menaça Pansy, le nez en sang, en se sauvant dans les couloirs avec son complice en voyant Rusard arriver.

Hermione soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Décidemment, cette année, pleine d'accusations, de menaces et sans Drago, s'annonçait cauchemardesque…

¤¤¤

N'en pouvant plus et craignant à tout moment qu'un Serpentard lui tombe dessus, Hermione se rendit à la fin de la journée dans le bureau du directeur, celui qui avait si longtemps appartenu au Professeur Dumbledore et attendit que McGonagall en sorte. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus…

En effet, la directrice ne tarda pas à se montrer et considéra Hermione avec étonnement.

-Miss Granger ? Un problème ?

-Je peux vous parler, Professeur ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr… répondit-elle, l'air quelque peu déconcerté. Venez, entrez…

La décoration du bureau était toujours la même que du temps de Dumbledore. Hermione prit alors place dans l'un des fauteuils et ignora les remarques du portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black à sa gauche tandis que McGonagall prenait place en face d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous écoute, Miss Granger.

Et Hermione lui parla de l'harcèlement donc la plupart des élèves l'accablaient, en particulier les Serpentard au sujet de Drago… Cela faisait seulement deux jours, mais c'était déjà insupportable et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter cela longtemps. McGonagall l'écouta parler sans l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut finit.

-Je me doute que vous devez me juger vous aussi, Professeur, soupira Hermione. Mais la manière dont tout le monde me traite est réellement injuste et…

-Ressaisissez-vous, Miss Granger, l'interrompit sévèrement McGonagall. Ne vous laissez pas aller de cette manière. Tout d'abord, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous juge en rien, la rassura-t-elle alors d'une voix neutre. Mes connaissances en ce qui concerne cette histoire ne se résument pas à ce que dit la _Gazette_, comme pour la plupart des gens… Et je pense que mon prédécesseur m'aura connue suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que comme lui, j'essayerai de voir au fond des choses, au-delà du superficiel… Et je ne peux que vous admirer, Miss Granger… Vous avez pris des risques, en acceptant d'héberger chez vous Drago Malefoy tout en sachant ce qu'il était. Mais votre bon sens et votre humanité vous ont poussé à l'aider et vous avez pris la bonne décision. Et le fait qu'il se soit jeté devant vous pour recevoir le sort de la Mort à votre place prouve que ce jeune homme a bien changé… que vous l'avez changé… fit-elle remarquer. Albus avait raison, il n'est pas un assassin. Et je pense même que s'il se rétablit avant la fin de l'année, nous pourrons peut-être penser à lui faire réintégrer Poudlard, sous conditions de comportement et de santé évidemment, mais…

-Vraiment, Professeur ? s'exclama Hermione. Drago… revenir à Poudlard ?

-S'il se porte mieux avant la fin de l'année, ce sera envisageable. Après tout, il n'a pas hésité à trahir le camp ennemi, tout comme Severus Rogue, en lequel Dumbledore avait toujours eu confiance… Le jeune Malefoy n'a plus également aucun rapport avec son père toujours en fuite et Narcissa Malefoy n'a jamais été une Mangemorte, conclut McGonagall.

Cette nouvelle réchauffa un peu le cœur d'Hermione qui se sentit subitement mieux. Lorsque Drago irait mieux, il reviendrait à Poudlard et ils pourraient de nouveau être ensemble… Oh, et tout serait tellement plus facile.

-En ce qui concerne l'harcèlement que certains élèves exercent sur vous, Miss Granger, je veillerai personnellement à arranger cela, n'ayez crainte, la rassura-t-elle. J'en informerai également les Professeurs et Mr Rusard. J'ai également pu voir la manière dont Miss Parkinson vous avait menacée après le dîner, ce soir… Je me chargerai également du cas de cette jeune fille. Par les temps qui courent, des menaces de ce genre ne sont absolument pas tolérées. C'est même une honte ! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix forte. Je m'occuperai de toute cela d'ici peu, vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien, Miss Granger.

Soulagée, Hermione esquissa un bref sourire à l'intention du Professeur McGonagall.

-Merci beaucoup, Professeur…

-C'est mon travail, Miss Granger, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Je vous dispense de toute garde cette nuit, je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. Vous avez l'air malade et épuisé.

-Merci… Bonne nuit, Professeur.

-A vous aussi, Miss Granger.

En quittant son bureau, Hermione se sentit libérée d'un énorme poids. Certes, elle se sentait un peu bébé d'avoir eu à parler de son harcèlement à un professeur mais vu l'état de stress intense dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis des jours, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps avec tout le monde qui l'insultait et la méprisait… Mais le plus important… Drago allait peut-être revenir à Poudlard… Oh, elle l'espérait tellement. Et ce fut sur cette douce idée et des pensées pleines de promesses sur sa guérison et son retour qu'Hermione s'endormit ce soir-là… Sa première nuit calme et paisible depuis une éternité, lui semblait-il.

* * *

_A/N : Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 2 ! Pauvre Mione… Elle ne mérite pas tout ça… J'en ai presque de la peine… Mais bon je n'ai pas le choix lol. Dans ce chapitre, Drago n'apparaît pas mais dans le chapitre suivant, son absence se rattrape… vous verrez NYARK…_

_Dons dans le chapitre 3, vous découvrirez la première confrontation directe d'Hermione et Drago depuis l'accident… Je vous laisse imaginer…_


	4. Chap 3: Un Blessé bien Cruel

_A/N : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment très très très plaisir ! Merci aussi aux revieweurs anonymes sans adresse que je n'ai pas pu remercier :) J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes en forme pour le chapitre épicé qui va suivre héhé… J'en profite au passage pour m'excuser de mon retard pour l'upload de ma fic « Interviews » pour ceux qui la suivent… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais l'interview de Rogue me bloque un peu… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera vite ! En plus je ne chôme pas lol sans compter « Interviews » et cette fic-ci, j'ai 5 autres fanfics en préparation dont 2 déjà finies (j'attends la fin de celle-là pour commencer à en poster une autre XD) Alors je peux vous dire que dans le monde de la fanfiction, vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi hihihi ! Bon, trêve de HS et revenons à ce chapitre : je vous ai promis une confrontation, eh bien la voici ! J'espère que ça vous plaira… :) Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

¤¤¤

**3**

**Un Blessé bien Cruel**

Les jours passèrent, plus calmes et sans ennuis majeurs pour Hermione. Le Professeur McGonagall avait tenu sa promesse et la plupart des élèves s'étaient calmés et même si elle recevait toujours des regard méprisants et était considérée par certains comme une bête curieuse, au moins, on ne l'harcelait plus. Elle pouvait aussi remercier Harry et Ron qui avaient dû se battre déjà trois fois contre des garçons qui l'avaient insultée. Mais malgré tout ça, elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle voyait les regards meurtriers que lui lançait Pansy, partout où elle allait…

Le deuxième week-end, elle demanda l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard pour aller voir Drago à l'hôpital, ce que le Professeur McGonagall lui accorda sans réticence. Evidemment, Harry voulut l'accompagner pour être certain que tout irait bien, mais Ron, lui, ne semblait pas en avoir la moindre envie.

-Si c'est pour la voir se bécoter avec son Mangemort à la manque, non merci ! avait-il dit d'un air furieux.

-Fais-le pour Hermione, Ron, avait alors répondit Harry d'un air de reproche. C'est ton amie.

-Et alors ?

-Fais au moins un geste ! Même si c'est pour attendre dehors… Le fait de l'accompagner représentera beaucoup pour elle.

Ron sembla alors hésiter un instant mais Luna s'en mêla.

-Je peux venir aussi ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse. J'aime beaucoup Hermione et je pourrais te tenir compagnie dehors, Ronald…

Finalement, l'intervention de Luna décida Ron à accepter, l'air bougon, certes, mais il accepta tout de même.

¤¤¤

Une fois arrivée à Ste-Mangouste, Hermione était inquiète. Elle ne savait pas comment il se portait depuis ces derniers jours… Elle monta donc au 4ème étage, réservé à la pathologie des sortilèges. Harry et Luna s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente en attendant son retour tandis que Ron montait au 5ème étage qui était réservé au salon de thé et boutiques de l'hôpital.

En arrivant devant la chambre Drago, Hermione eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Narcissa Malefoy venait d'en sortir.

-Bonjour… balbutia Hermione.

-Bonjour, répondit Narcissa en considérant la jeune fille. Drago s'est endormi il y a quelques minutes.

Endormi… Dans ce cas, elle pourrait aller le voir.

-Merci… répondit Hermione en entrant lentement.

-Il va un peu mieux physiquement, il se remet lentement de sa blessure, même si psychologiquement, il n'y a toujours pas de changement, lui apprit-elle.

-C'est déjà une bonne chose… murmura Hermione.

Narcissa lui adressa alors un très léger sourire et disparut dans le couloir. En entrant dans la chambre, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Les volets étaient presque tout à fait fermés. Seuls quelques halots de lumières pénétraient dans la pièce et l'éclairaient. Hermione, sur la pointe des pieds, approcha légèrement le fauteuil près du lit et s'y assit. Elle contempla alors le beau visage pâle endormi sur le lit. Ses mèches blondes lui tombaient devant les yeux tandis que le reste de ses cheveux s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, leur pâleur se fondant presque avec le blanc de l'oreiller. Il avait la peau plus pâle que jamais et elle pouvait voir un épais bandage encercler son épaule nue. Il avait l'air paisible et sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Mais le fait de savoir que dans son esprit elle n'était redevenue que « Granger » lui était tellement douloureux…

-Souviens-toi… chuchota-t-elle en un murmure. Souviens-toi vite de moi, Drago…

Elle approcha alors lentement sa main de son visage, pour le toucher et caresser sa joue, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis si longtemps. Ce contact la fit frissonner de bonheur. Comme cela avait pu lui manquer…

Mais soudain, elle sentit Drago bouger et ses yeux cligner légèrement avant de s'ouvrir totalement. Lorsqu'il la vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa réaction fut immédiate.

-Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de m'harceler, Granger ? gronda-t-il d'une voix terrible. Fiche-moi la paix, sors d'ici !

-Drago… murmura Hermione, choquée. Ne t'agite pas comme ça, tu es encore très faible.

-Dégage, Sang-de-Bourbe ! ordonna-t-il d'un air méprisant. Hors de ma vue et tout de suite !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, balbutia alors Hermione, prête à pleurer. Tu réagis comme ça parce que tu ne te souviens plus de rien mais… _Tu m'as aimée_ ! déclara-t-elle en désespoir de cause, oubliant sa promesse aux Guérisseurs.

A ces mots, Drago se figea sur son lit comme une statue. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, l'air indescriptible, affichant seulement un choc certain avant de brandir l'index vers la porte et de crier :

-TU MENS ! FICHE-MOI LE CAMP !

-Drago… balbutia Hermione, désespérée.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu aimer quelqu'un comme toi ! rugit-il d'une voix emplie de colère. Une sale… horrible Sang-de-Bourbe telle que toi ! C'est toi qui devrait être internée ici pour problèmes psychologiques, Granger ! Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimée ! Même si j'ai oublié des choses, je peux au moins être sûr de ça ! Je ne t'aime pas, _je te hais_, Granger ! conclut-il d'un air dégoûté. Voilà le seul et unique sentiment que je n'éprouverai jamais pour toi !

Bouleversée, choquée et blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione fut incapable d'en supporter davantage et quitta la chambre en pleurant. Il lui avait fait si mal en disant ces mots… Même s'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et que c'était pour elle qu'il était à l'hôpital, ses paroles l'avaient terriblement blessée et meurtrie. Elle avait mal… Il venait de lui briser le cœur.

Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la personne dans le couloir qui venait de descendre à cet étage et qu'elle heurta de plein fouet. Ron.

-Hermione ? s'enquit-il doucement en laissant tomber les bonbons qu'il venait d'acheter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il… m'a… me… hais… jamais… aimée… balbutia Hermione qui sanglotait si fort que ses paroles étaient entrecoupées.

-Le salaud… Il t'a craché ça à la figure ? lui demanda Ron d'une voix dégoûtée en serrant légèrement Hermione contre lui pour la consoler.

-Ou… oui…

-Quel connard ! Attends, je vais lui dire deux mots, à ce grand blessé, moi ! s'écria Ron en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la chambre de Drago.

-Non ! Ron !

Mais trop tard, ce dernier était déjà parti. Harry et Luna, alertés par les cris, arrivèrent en courant. Toujours en pleurs, Hermione leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer et Harry suivit immédiatement Ron, craignant le pire, aussitôt imité des deux filles. Sa main autour de l'épaule d'Hermione, Luna faisait de son mieux pour la consoler et qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

Ron fit claquer la porte de la chambre de Drago devant lui et se dirigea vers le lit d'un air féroce.

-Pour qui tu te prends, espèce de sale _rat_, pour parler comme ça à Hermione? tonna-t-il en approchant d'un air menaçant.

-Je parle comme je veux à qui je veux, Weasley ! rétorqua Drago d'un air arrogant. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait rien à faire dans ma chambre.

A cette insulte, Ron changea de couleur. Trop s'en était trop. Pour une fois, il allait lui faire voir à ce salaud… Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur Drago et le fit tomber sur le lit avant de lever le poing sur lui. Drago, dans son état, put à peine se débattre et repousser le bras de Ron avec la force qui lui restait.

-Lâche-moi, Weasley ! s'écria-t-il en l'attrapant à la gorge.

-Tu vas…

Mais Harry, Hermione et Luna venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et Harry avait saisi Ron par les épaules.

-Arrête, Ron ! s'exclama-t-il en le retenant. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est blessé ?

Luna, de son côté, retenait les mains de Drago pour l'empêcher d'étranger Ron.

-Et toi, tu ne vois pas dans quel état il a mis Hermione ? rugit Ron. Il l'a insultée, choquée ! Et elle pleure, en plus !

-Ça va, Ron, lâche-le… murmura Hermione d'une petite voix.

Sans cesser de le dévisager d'un air dégoûté, Ron le lâcha et tourna les talons.

-Tu as eu de la chance, Malefoy…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? s'exclama Drago. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, moi ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Personne ne lui répondit et ce fut dans le silence le plus complet que le petit groupe quitta Ste-Mangouste.

-Ça va aller, Hermione ? lui demanda Harry en lui caressant amicalement la tête.

-Il m'a dit… des choses affreuses… murmura la jeune fille en tremblant. C'est horrible…

-Je sais mais tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état pour ça, il ne se souvenait de rien, c'est tout à fait normal, lui dit remarquer le jeune homme. Pour lui, tu n'étais que la Hermione de l'an passé, celle qu'il détestait… et que tu détestais aussi. A sa place, tu aurais à peu près réagi de la même manière, non ?

Hermione soupira. Harry avait raison, même si ses paroles cruelles ne cessaient de lui faire un mal affreux.

-Dans quelques temps, il ira mieux, risqua Luna. Bientôt, ce sera lui qui te réclamera.

La réclamer… Oui, si seulement, songea alors Hermione avec amertume…

¤¤¤

Mais contrairement aux prévisions de ses amis, Hermione n'allait pas mieux les jours suivants. Ce que Drago lui avait dit lui faisait toujours aussi mal et le simple fait de penser à lui à présent lui brisait le cœur.

Ainsi, dès son retour à Poudlard, elle se plongea avec acharnement dans le travail, pour ne plus penser à Drago et à ce qu'il lui avait dit, pour oublier et ainsi s'en sortir… Et cela dura plusieurs semaines, malgré les tentatives d'Harry, Luna, Ron et Ginny pour la distraire. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à travaillait, s'investissait à fond dans sa tâche de Préfète-en-Chef et dès les cours finis, montait immédiatement dans sa chambre pour travailler… tout pour lui éviter de penser et d'avoir mal…

Les réactions des autres élèves au sujet d'elle et de Drago s'estompaient progressivement, bien que les Serpentard et plus particulièrement Pansy restaient aussi hargneux envers elle. Mais au moins, les choses allaient mieux à ce niveau-là…

-Hermione, tu ne veux pas descendre manger dans la Grande Salle, ce soir ? lui demanda Harry en une énième tentative. Ça te fera du bien d'être dans un peu d'animation. Tu crois franchement que de rester toute seule dans ta chambre te fait du bien ?

Hermione soupira. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle sautait des repas et qu'Harry la harcelait pour qu'elle vienne manger avec eux. Elle avait terriblement maigri et s'en rendait compte à présent… Ce n'était pas bon de négliger ainsi sa santé.

-D'accord, je viens… concéda-t-elle enfin. Mais je monterai dans ma chambre dès que j'aurai fini de manger.

Et Hermione avait eu raison d'accepter. Le joyeux brouhaha autour d'elle ainsi que les blagues de ses amis lui firent du bien. Elle retrouva aussi d'appétit et termina même son assiette sans qu'Harry ait eu besoin de l'y forcer.

Alors qu'Hermione bavardait avec Ginny, un hibou inconnu entra par la fenêtre, traversa la Grande Salle et vint se poser sur la table des Gryffondor, juste devant Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure du courrier, fit remarquer Ginny.

-C'est adressé à ton nom, Hermione, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre.

Intriguée, Hermione se saisit de la petite enveloppe blanche uniforme sur laquelle était simplement écrit son nom _« Hermione Granger »_ d'une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Je la lirai dans ma chambre, annonça Hermione en mettant l'enveloppe dans sa chambre. Peut-être des nouvelles de Drago… Mrs Malefoy avait promis de me contacter en cas de changement majeur.

Le regard de Ron s'assombrit mais les autres hochèrent simplement la tête. Une fois son repas terminé, Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta dans sa chambre afin de lire sa lettre en toute tranquillité.

Elle prit alors place sur son lit en s'asseyant en tailleur et déchira l'enveloppe. Mais elle tressaillit rien qu'en découvrant le premier mot.

_« Sang-de-Bourbe, si tu tentes ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus de revoir Drago, attends-toi à en subir de lourdes conséquences… Voilà mon premier avertissement… »_

Aussitôt, la lettre s'enflamma et Hermione la lâcha immédiatement avant d'éteindre le feu avec sa baguette et de passer sous l'eau froide ses doigts embrasés.

Une lettre de menaces anonyme qui lui interdisait de revoir Drago… Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Oui… sûrement Pansy… malgré les réprimandes de McGonagall, cette immondice à tête de pékinois avait bien l'intention de se venger d'elle qui lui avait pris son Drago…

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Que devait-elle faire ? De toute façon, après la manière dont il lui avait parlé, elle ne risquait pas de le revoir avant un bon moment… Mais après, lorsque l'instant se présenterait, devrait-elle prendre sa lettre au sérieux ? Bah, après tout, Pansy aboyait beaucoup, mais que pourrait-elle bien lui faire ?

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, Hermione décida d'oublier cette lettre idiote et de ne pas en parler à ses amis ; inutile de les inquiéter pour rien. Elle se décida donc à dormir et à ne plus penser à Drago et à ce qui était en rapport avec lui…

Quant à Drago, il s'était endormi, le visage en sueur des émotions de la journée et revisitait ce rêve, de plus en plus précis… Il était dans une forêt… il courrait… il voyait des visages et des silhouettes courir de toutes parts… Hermione, et Voldemort… il bondissait pour pousser la jeune fille… puis cette douleur… cette horrible douleur à l'épaule… Tout se précisait… mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, au juste ?

Le rêve changea alors lentement. Le visage d'Hermione sur le sien… des lèvres… _ses_ lèvres… douceur, plaisir, bonheur… sentiments… Merlin, quels étaient donc ces sentiments qui l'emplissaient ? Il était… _heureux_, oui, il se sentait libéré, léger, envolé… _amoureux_ ? Quels que soient ces sentiments, ils étaient bien réels en tout cas, il pouvait les sentir dans son rêve, de même que la violente douleur qui meurtrissait son bras gauche…

Se réveillant doucement, cette fois, il ne chercha pas à chasser ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve ; ce qui lui était arrivé… car cette fois, il n'en avait pas envie, au contraire, il était presque furieux de s'être réveillé maintenant… Et au lieu de chasser Hermione de son esprit une fois de plus, il essaya de son concentrer sur ses visions et de les approfondir… et cette fois-ci, en dépit ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, il n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir tout découvert…

* * *

_A/N : Cruel le Dragounet dans sa réaction hein ? Ah que de torture pour Hermione dans cette fic, et encore, c'est que le début ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ;) _

_La prochaine fois, Hermione reçoit chez elle une visite très spéciale… Bisous à tous ! _

_**IMPORTANT** : Exceptionnellement, vous aurez droit à un upload ce lundi en plus du vendredi habituel car je pars en Angleterre du 23 ou 30 avril donc durant cette semaine il n'y aura aucun upload… Donc pour compenser, vous aurez 2 uploads la semaine qui arrive ;) Bisous !_


	5. Chap 4: Visite Imprévue

_A/N : Me revoilà déjà ! Lundi comme prévu pour compenser de la semaine à venir sans upolad :) Pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous une joyeuse Pâques ! Mais faut pas trop taper dans le chocolat quand même… quoique, moi demain ce sera l'overdose mdr ! Merci pour vos commentaires et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également ! Donc… qui est ce mystérieux visiteur qui apparaîtra ici ? Réponse dans ce chapitre qui est un des derniers calmes avant que l'action ne se lance vraiment, foi de sadique ! XD Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! _

* * *

¤¤¤

**4**

**Visite Imprévue**

Les semaines défilèrent lentement et Hermione se trouvait toujours dans le même état. Ses notes et son travail à Poudlard étaient excellents comme jamais et sous la pression de ses amis, elle avait recommencé à manger presque normalement, mais psychologiquement, elle allait toujours aussi mal, même si elle tentait de ne rien en laisser paraître. Drago lui manquait. Terriblement. Atrocement. Et ses dernières paroles pour elle venaient hanter ses nuits, raisonnant en elle tel un cauchemar sans fin… Elle n'avait plus osé aller le voir, non pas à cause de cette stupide lettre de menaces anonyme, mais de peur qu'il ne se montre encore plus cruel et la fasse souffrir davantage. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter… Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire…

Ce jour-là était le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Comme d'habitude, les Weasley avaient invité Harry et Hermione au Terrier. Le jeune homme s'était empressé d'accepter promptement mais Hermione laissa paraître une certaine réticence lorsque Ron lui fit part de l'invitation de sa mère.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, en ce moment… soupira-t-elle.

-Encore Malefoy ? devina Ron d'un air irrité. Et si tu ne viens pas à la maison pour Noël, que comptes-tu faire alors ? Camper devant sa porte d'hôpital comme une âme en peine ?

-Ron a raison, viens à la maison, ça te fera du bien, argumenta Ginny.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'irai voir Drago pour Noël, rétorqua Hermione. C'est seulement que… je crois que pour le moment, j'ai surtout besoin de rentrer chez moi, de voir ma famille… Je pense que ça me ferait beaucoup de bien.

Harry, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent, ne sachant que dire.

-Oui, mais… commença Ginny. Tu pourras quand même passer à la maison, non ? Tout le monde sera là et tu pourras t'amuser, ça te changera les idées.

-Bon, je vous propose quelque chose, déclara alors Hermione. Je passe la première semaine de vacances chez moi, le soir de Noël y compris et je vous retrouve le matin de Noël pour passer le reste des vacances au Terrier, d'accord ?

-Ça me semble bien, répondit Harry.

-Mais le 25, tu es chez nous, promis ? s'enquit Ginny.

-Oui, sourit Hermione. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

¤¤¤

Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express fut tout aussi monotone pour Ron et Hermione qui dans leur compartiment de Préfets s'adressèrent à peine davantage la parole qu'à l'allée. A leur arrivée à Londres, Hermione salua ses amis qui partaient en direction du Terrier.

-A dans une semaine, leur dit-elle en embrassant Harry et Ginny.

-Prend soin de toi, lui recommanda Harry.

Mais une fois venu le moment d'embrasser Ron, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et comme des étrangers, ils se serrèrent sévèrement la main.

-Salut, bougonna Ron.

-Salut…

Mr Weasley arriva alors en balai, venu chercher ses enfants et Harry. Il salua à son tour Hermione et la jeune fille regarda les quatre silhouettes s'envoler dans le ciel, en direction de la maison Weasley.

Elle sortit alors de la gare et repéra bien vite la voiture de Mr Granger, venu la chercher.

-Bonjour, papa, fit-elle en embrassant son père.

-Bonjour, ma chérie, sourit Mr Granger, heureux de la revoir. C'est bien que tu rentres à la maison pour Noël. Tu nous manquais.

-Vous aussi.

Hermione se sentit alors soulagée, loin de monde des sorciers et de Drago… Mais lorsque la voiture arriva devant la maison pour se ranger dans le garage, son cœur se serra. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas penser à Drago dans la maison où il avait vécu plusieurs semaines avec elle ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça…

Mrs Granger les attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Dès qu'elle vit Hermione arriver, elle la saisit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle à l'étouffer.

-C'est bon de te revoir, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa fille.

-Je suis contente d'être rentrée, sourit Hermione.

Une fois entrées, Mrs Granger aida Hermione à monter son sac dans sa chambre. Au passage, elles passèrent devant la chambre d'amis entrouverte et impeccablement rangée. Hermione sentit son cœur se pincer en voyant la chambre ainsi, vide de Drago et de ses affaires depuis des mois…

Suivant son regard et devinant ses pensées, Mrs Granger lui sourit tristement avant de murmurer :

-Toujours pas de changement, dans son état ?

-Non, répondit sombrement Hermione. Il se remet peu à peu de sa blessure mais il semble n'avoir toujours rien retrouvé de sa mémoire concernant cet été… dont moi.

Mrs Granger la regarda pensivement quelques minutes. En tant que médecin elle-même, elle avait certaines notions en psychologie et savait que l'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment se prononcer sur la question de l'amnésie. Drago pouvait tout aussi bien retrouver la mémoire demain que dans un an ou encore jamais… Rien d'était sûr… Néanmoins, elle se montra tout de même encourageante.

-Je suis sûre que sa mémoire reviendra très vite, la rassura-t-elle. En attendant, il faut t'armer de patience, ma chérie. Tu as l'intention d'aller le voir à l'hôpital pendant les vacances ?

Hermione réfléchit. Sa mère ne savait rien de leur dernière rencontre à l'hôpital et de la manière dont il lui avait parlé.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en toute honnêteté en soupirant. Vraiment rien…

¤¤¤

Mais comme elle l'avait prévu, cette semaine fut agréable pour Hermione. Cela lui fit du bien de souffler et de se détacher un peu de la communauté des sorciers. Le soir de Noël fut également très bien et Hermione s'amusa beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression que son dernier Noël en famille remontait à une éternité, étant constamment fourrée chez les Weasley à cette période de l'année…

Après le repas, la famille se retrouva devant le sapin pour le traditionnel échange de cadeaux.

-Voilà pour toi, ma chérie, lui annonça Mrs Granger en lui remettant un paquet cadeau. De la part de ton père et moi…

Hermione se hâta de déchirer le paquet d'emballage argenté pour découvrir avec plaisir les trois tomes d'un roman moldu qu'elle voulait lire depuis longtemps ainsi qu'une superbe veste rouge.

Tout heureuse, elle remercia ses parents en les embrassant à tour de rôle et leur offrit à son tour leur cadeau. Elle avait choisi pour sa mère un miroir magique qui avait comme don de parler et de donner des conseils sur la coiffure de son propriétaire ou son maquillage, ce qui enchanta réellement Mrs Granger. Et pour son père, elle avait opté pour une nouvelle montre en argent – magique bien sûr – lui rappelant par des messages un rendez-vous ou une chose urgente à faire, mieux qu'un agenda électronique, ce que Mr Granger apprécia beaucoup.

Au final, Hermione passa une excellente soirée en famille et ce fut d'une humeur heureuse qu'elle s'endormit cette nuit-là.

¤¤¤

En s'éveillant le lendemain matin, Hermione se sentait mieux. Elle avait eu raison de rentrer chez elle, cela lui avait réellement fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle se leva en baillant, il devait être onze heures du matin. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se débarrassa de son pyjama bleu et entra sous la douche. Elle apprécia avec bonheur le jet d'eau brûlant sur son corps ce qui la réveilla un peu et une fois lavée, coiffée et habillée, elle descendit dans la cuisine où ses parents, déjà réveillés, déjeunaient.

-Bonjour, chérie, fit sa mère en l'embrassant. Il y a de la tarte dans le frigo si tu n'as pas assez faim pour déjeuner.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Une tarte… C'était stupide, mais ça lui rappelait Drago et son passage chez elle… Drago… Il lui manquait tant… Et dire que lui avait dû passer Noël à l'hôpital…

Tandis qu'ils finissaient de déjeuner, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Tiens ? Qui est-ce à cette heure-ci un 25 décembre ? s'enquit Mrs Granger en se levant pour ouvrir.

-Peut-être tes parents, lui répondit Mr Granger en se resservant de la tarte.

Mrs Granger alla donc ouvrir et Hermione l'entendit discuter avec le visiteur quelques instants, même si elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mrs Granger réapparut dans la cuisine.

-Hermione, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir, annonça-t-elle à sa fille.

Songeant que ça devait être un des Weasley qui venait la chercher, Hermione se leva tranquillement mais elle se figea en découvrant le visage de son visiteur. Une cascade de cheveux blonds ondulant derrière son dos, l'air froid, d'immenses yeux cobalt et une posture droite et fière… Narcissa Malefoy.

-Bonjour, Hermione, dit-elle d'une voix calme en esquissant un léger sourire.

-Bon… bonjour, Mrs Malefoy, murmura Hermione, médusée.

-Mrs Malefoy a quelque chose à te demander, lui apprit sa mère. Nous allons vous laisser discuter.

Une fois seules dans la cuisine, Hermione invita Mrs Malefoy à s'asseoir et lui proposa quelque chose à boire.

-Non merci, je ne suis que de passage, déclara Narcissa en s'installant lentement sur une chaise. Si je suis là, c'est pour vous demander une petite faveur… une grande, en réalité…

Se demandant ce que pouvait être cette faveur, Hermione attendit, impatiente.

-Je préférais attendre que Noël soit passé, reprit-elle, pensant que vous aviez sûrement autre chose de prévu pour les fêtes… Et j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, Hermione, mais avant laissez-moi vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Hermione retint son souffle tandis que Narcissa annonçait en souriant :

-Drago est sorti de l'hôpital.

-Oh… mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione, tout heureuse. Il… il a retrouvé la mémoire, alors ?

-Non, à ce niveau-là, il ne semble n'y avoir toujours aucun changement, répondit sombrement Narcissa. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques jours, je le trouve même très bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses… Mais en bref, son état physique s'est beaucoup amélioré et il a insisté pour quitter Ste-Mangouste. Après beaucoup d'examens et d'analyses, les Guérisseurs l'ont jugé apte à sortir, à condition de revenir faire des examens régulièrement.

-C'est formidable…

Elle était tellement heureuse en apprenant ça qu'elle ne songea même pas à demander à Narcissa en quoi le comportement de Drago était étrange depuis quelques jours… Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était qu'il aille mieux… C'était une merveilleuse nouvelle. Mais… qu'avait donc à lui demander Narcissa, au juste ?

-Voilà donc ma proposition, reprit-elle. Que diriez-vous de passer quelques jours au manoir avec nous, jusqu'à la rentrée ?

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Narcissa Malefoy était-elle en train de lui proposer de venir passer le reste des vacances au manoir Malefoy ? Près de lui, Drago ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, cet été, poursuivit Narcissa avec un sourire ému. Sans vous, Drago serait peut-être mort ou serait redevenu un Mangemort…

Hermione resta muette, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Narcissa, rompant le silence. Rassurez-vous, je comprendrais très bien si vous refusez, mais je pensais qu'il serait bon de réhabituer Drago à vous et que cela pourrait raviver des souvenirs en lui…

-Mrs Malefoy, votre proposition me touche énormément, vraiment, et je serais très heureuse d'accepter, seulement… Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que Drago soit très content de me voir… murmura-t-elle, le cœur lourd. Notre dernière rencontre ne s'est pas vraiment bien passée…

-Je suis au courant. Et je peux vous garantir que plus jamais Drago ne vous parlera de la sorte. Ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. La différence de sang n'empêche pas le fait que nous soyons tous humains… Drago avait fini par le comprendre, ça, grâce à vous, mais il a fallu qu'il perde la mémoire, soupira Narcissa. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne comme son père, sa faiblesse et son obsession des Sang-Purs ont eu raison de lui… Il n'a pas toujours été aussi horrible, il était humain avant… Mais sa fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a perdu… Et je l'ai perdu… murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Bouleversée, Hermione attendit silencieusement la suite.

-Voilà pourquoi il est impératif que vous vous revoyiez. Je crois fermement au fait que s'il y a une personne qui puisse l'aider, c'est bien vous, Hermione.

Hermione resta songeuse quelques minutes. Même si elle avait peur de la réaction de Drago, elle brûlait d'envie d'accepter, de le revoir… Que devait-elle faire ?

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de réfléchir, déclara gentiment Narcissa en se levant. Je vais donc vous expliquer comment me joindre et lorsque vous aurez pris votre décision, vous n'aurez qu'à…

-Ce n'est pas la peine, déclara précipitamment Hermione, les joues en feu. Je… j'accepte…

Aussitôt, un sourire vint éclairer le visage pâle de Narcissa qui tendit alors à Hermione un petit objet… un serpent taillé dans de la roche.

-Ceci est un Portoloin qui vous mènera directement au manoir, expliqua Narcissa. Il vous suffira de l'activer et de le saisir entre vos mains pour arriver chez nous… quand cela vous semblera possible.

-Ce soir, répondit Hermione en prenant l'objet. Je… je dois régler quelque chose, d'abord…

Elle songeait aux Weasley et aux vacances chez eux qu'il lui faudrait décommander.

-Je comprends. Donc, à ce soir, déclara Narcissa en se levant. Merci beaucoup, Hermione. J'espère sincèrement que Drago se souviendra de vous… Vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien…

Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à s'en aller lorsque Hermione la retint impulsivement.

-Mrs Malefoy ! Attendez !

-Oui ? fit cette dernière en se retournant lentement.

-Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai reçu à Poudlard… une lettre de menaces, confessa Hermione. Une lettre anonyme. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Pansy Parkinson, l'ancienne petite amie de Drago.

-Que disait cette lettre ? demanda Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que… si je tentais de revoir Drago… j'en subirai les conséquences, répondit Hermione d'une voix amère. J'ai décidé de ne pas prendre cette lettre au sérieux, mais…

Narcissa s'approcha alors d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Au manoir, vous serez en sécurité, il n'y a aucun risque que quelqu'un vous attaque, Lucius et moi avons fait protégé la maison il y a des années et nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes.

Rassurée, Hermione hocha la tête.

-Mais comme vous, je pense que cette lettre peut venir de Pansy Parkinson, déclara Narcissa. Elle a toujours vénéré Drago et chaque été depuis leur rencontre à Poudlard, elle a trouvé le moyen de s'inviter au manoir. Alors maintenant, je suppose qu'elle doit être très jalouse de vous… Même si cela me paraît être plus un enfantillage qu'une menace sérieuse, je vous conseille tout de même de l'éviter à Poudlard, ainsi que les amis de Drago, en particulier ce Zabini… Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui. Mais soyez rassurée, Hermione ; au manoir, vous ne craignez absolument rien.

Les paroles de Narcissa la rassurèrent beaucoup et Hermione sourit en répondant :

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Mrs Malefoy.

-A ce soir, Hermione, dit-elle en hochant gracieusement la tête. Et je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël.

-Merci, à vous aussi, répondit Hermione avant d'entendre Narcissa disparaître dans un « pop » dû au transplanage.

Elle se sentait tellement mieux à présent. Elle allait revoir Drago… Elle allait passer une semaine entière avec lui…

Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le hibou qui venait de déposer une lettre à ses pieds. En la voyant au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione déchira l'enveloppe d'un geste fébrile et tressaillit en la lisant.

_« Je t'aurais prévenue, Sang-de-Bourbe… Reste loin de Drago ou tu le regretteras… Ceci est mon dernier avertissement par écrit. La prochaine fois, j'emploierai une méthode plus persuasive… »_

Tandis que la lettre explosait entre ses mains, faisant saigner le bout de ses doigts, le visage d'Hermione vira rapidement au rouge. Mais plus de fureur que de peur. Au diable, Parkinson ! Rien ne l'empêcherait de revoir Drago, et certainement pas cette pékinoise envieuse avec ses menaces à la noix !

* * *

_A/N : Voilà pour le chapitre 4… Comme quoi, Narcissa peut se montrer aussi sympa que son cousin (Feu-Sirius chéri sniiif) _

_J'en profite pour faire un grand coucou et une grosse dédicace à Adaska qui m'apporte un énorme soutien pour cette fic… Merci miss, tu es géniale :D Coucou et dédicace aussi à Twinzie pour ce chapitre qui saura pourquoi ;)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est au tour d'Hermione de débarquer chez les Malefoy, et se retrouvera face à face avec un Drago disons… différent…_

_A vendredi !_


	6. Chap 5: Ballet de Souvenirs

_A/N : Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et j'espère que tout le monde reçoit mes réponses car je ne suis pas douée avec le net moi, c'est bien connu… XD Alors, ce chapitre est mon préféré en date, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, il m'a permis une fois de plus de libérer un peu mon côté fleur bleue lol. Lisez et vous comprendrez pourquoi… ;) Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

¤¤¤

**5**

**Ballet de Souvenirs**

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était fin prête à partir chez les Malefoy. Sa valise au bas des escaliers et son Portoloin dans son sac, elle était parée. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle passe chez les Weasley pour les prévenir. Elle se servit pour cela de la poudre de cheminette après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents.

Arrivée chez au Terrier, elle découvrit toute la famille ainsi qu'Harry dans le salon, joyeusement occupés à déballer tous leurs cadeaux. En la voyant, Mrs Weasley courut la serrer dans ses bras.

-Joyeux Noël, ma chérie ! sourit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Avant qu'Hermione ait le temps de leur expliquer, elle était déjà assaillit par tous les membres de la famille autour d'elle. Elle reçut alors avec plaisir ses cadeaux et offrit les siens à tout le monde. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida tout de même de mettre fin à ces joyeuses retrouvailles pour leur annoncer la nouvelle de l'invitation de Narcissa Malefoy.

-En fait, euh… commença-t-elle d'un air embarrassé. Je ne… euh… reste pas.

-J'en étais sûr ! déclara alors Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ron… intervint Ginny d'un air de reproche.

-Non, c'est vrai, depuis qu'elle est avec Malefoy, elle n'est plus la même ! On n'est plus assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? rugit Ron avec colère.

-Non mais vraiment, tu dis n'importe quoi ! répliqua Hermione en criant à son tour. Tu es vraiment paranoïaque ! Et cesse de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

Ron allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Mrs Weasley crut bon d'intervenir afin d'éviter une violente dispute.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester, Hermione ? s'enquit-elle.

-Narcissa Malefoy est venue me voir, cet après-midi, expliqua Hermione. Elle m'a apprit que Drago était sorti de l'hôpital.

Et en quelques mots, elle leur détailla la visite de Narcissa chez elle et ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

-Ça pourrait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire… fit Hermione. Et… ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… Je dois y aller… Vous comprenez ?

Chacun la regarda un instant sans rien dire. Finalement, Mrs Weasley rompit le silence la première.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie, répondit-elle avec un bon sourire. C'est parfaitement naturel. Il a besoin de toi.

Les autres finirent par acquiescer à leur tour (sauf Ron évidemment) et Hermione se sentit mieux. Au moins, ils comprenaient.

-Je resterai là-bas toute cette semaine, annonça-t-elle. Nous nous retrouverons la veille de la rentrée, à la gare.

-Donne-nous tout de même des nouvelles, lui recommanda Mrs Weasley.

Car à vrai dire, elle était bien inquiète pour Hermione. Après tout, cet endroit lui était totalement inconnu… Comment être certain qu'elle ne courre aucun danger ?

-J'y vais, joyeux Noël, tout le monde ! déclara Hermione en disparaissant avec le Portoloin.

-Vous deux, dit alors Mrs Weasley en prenant Harry et Ron chacun par une épaule. Vous allez la suivre.

-Hein ? s'effara Ron. Et pourquoi ?

-Je m'inquiète terriblement pour Hermione, expliqua Mrs Weasley, le regard soucieux. Toute seule là-bas… Non pas que je n'aie pas confiance en Narcissa Malefoy, mais… Je serais tout de même plus rassurée si vous alliez vous assurez qu'elle est bien arrivée et qu'on la traite bien.

-Maman… commença Ron.

-Seulement quelques heures ! plaida Mrs Weasley.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était réellement extatique à l'idée d'aller espionner Hermione, qui plus est en compagnie de Malefoy, mais ils devaient bien avouer qu'eux aussi, étaient inquiets pour elle…

-Bon… Si ce n'est que pour quelques heures… finit par concéder Harry.

-Non, moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! riposta Ron. Tu n'as qu'à envoyer Fred et George ! Ils ont l'habitude !

-Tes frères travaillent et c'est à toi que je l'ai demandé, Ronald ! répliqua Mrs Weasley avec sévérité.

-Hermione sera furieuse… fit remarquer Ginny.

-Raison de plus pour vous assurer qu'elle ne vous voit pas, fit sa mère.

-On emmènera la cape de mon père, suggéra Harry.

-Bon… En échange, je veux que tu me payes une place au prochain match des Canons de Chudley, fit Ron à sa mère d'un air suffisant.

-C'est ça, fais du chantage, mon fils, dit Mrs Weasley en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, ne tardez pas.

¤¤¤

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Ron, bien cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, arrivaient devant le manoir des Malefoy. C'était une immense bâtisse, ancienne et imposante, ressemblant à un château médiéval à la beauté fantomatique. Le toit rempli de neige contrastait avec les couleurs sombres du manoir et lui donnait un air irréel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est laid, déclara Ron avec une grimace de dégoût. La salle commune des Serpentard en pire.

-Bon, allez, entrons, déclara Harry en ouvrant prudemment la grande grille en fer ornée de deux têtes de serpents pour pénétrer dans la propriété.

-On ne reste pas longtemps, hein…

Les deux acolytes entrèrent alors sur la pointe des pieds et firent rapidement le tour de la propriété.

-La voilà ! chuchota alors Harry en montrant du doigt une fenêtre au deuxième étage.

En effet, on pouvait y voir Hermione en grande conversation avec Narcissa. Cette dernière était sans doute en train de lui montrer sa chambre.

-Parfait, on va s'installer devant cette fenêtre, déclara Harry en s'asseyant. On vérifiera de temps en temps que tout va bien pour elle.

-Ça me va, tant qu'on n'y passe pas toute la nuit, grommela Ron. Et l'affreux Malefoy, où est-il ?

-Aucune idée, je ne le vois pas.

-Bon, ben moi, je vais me reposer un peu ! décréta Ron en se couchant confortablement sur le sol.

¤¤¤

Après avoir remercié Narcissa de lui prêter cette chambre et s'être fait apporter du thé et des sandwichs au concombre par un Elfe de maison, Hermione commença à défaire sa valise et à ranger ses vêtements. Comme c'était drôle. A présent, c'était elle qui logeait dans la maison de Drago. En parlant de Drago… Où était-il en ce moment ? Peut-être se reposait-il dans sa chambre ? Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par le grand manoir qu'elle avait oublié de le demander à Narcissa qui à présent était allée se coucher…

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de tout déballer et tout ranger, Hermione alla se doucher dans la salle de bain dans sa chambre, se sécha les cheveux qu'elle laissa librement onduler sur ses épaules, enfila une chemise de nuit bleue, une robe de chambre légère et descendit explorer le manoir, si grand et mystérieux qu'il la fascinait déjà totalement…

Armée d'une torche, elle parcourut plusieurs couloirs obscurs sur ses tapis enrubannés, envoûtée par ses objets et les murs anciens autour d'elle inspirant mystère et dégageant une beauté étrange, et tous les portraits d'ancêtres Malefoy s'y étalant. Des générations entières de Sang-Purs…

Elle tomba alors sur le tableau d'Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius. Le portrait craché de Drago. Même yeux, même regard empli d'orgueil… On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, le sang, cela comptait… Pas étonnant que Drago soit devenu ce qu'il avait été. Un Mangemort. Comme il l'avait dit lui-même, il n'avait rien fait pour. Il s'était contenté de naître. Son destin avait été tout choisi pour lui…

Elle arriva ensuite dans l'immense living-room du manoir. Si beau et si grand que de nombreuses réceptions devaient y avoir lieu. C'était tellement beau… Devant elle, un immense sapin de Noël trônait, illuminant par ses guirlandes scintillantes la pièce entière. Elle s'approcha alors d'une petite table où se trouvait une sorte de petit tourne-disque magique. A peine l'eut-elle effleuré qu'une douce musique s'y échappa, envahissant l'air de la pièce. Une mélodie douce et angélique, aux sons envoûtants, de la musique classique, mais certainement sorcière, au vu des étranges sons de flûte qu'elle percevait ainsi que d'autres instruments inconnus qui virent rapidement s'y mêler.

Des voix de soprano envoûtantes et pures virent alors accompagner l'air dans un canon magique. Alors incapable de résister, envoûtée par cette mélodie, tel un papillon s'envolant pour la première fois, Hermione se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même et commença à danser lentement, les yeux clos, virevoltant et tourbillonnant dans la pièce illuminée par les lumières du sapin, lançant bras et jambes autour d'elle par des gestes gracieux, sa robe de chambre en satin ondulant derrière elle en parfaite harmonie avec ses cheveux…

Complètement emportée par la musique et sa danse, elle ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un venait d'apparaître dans la pièce et l'observait danser en silence. Toujours les yeux clos, Hermione traversa la pièce en tournoyant par des gestes légers comme une hirondelle pour finalement atterrir dans des bras…

Sortant ainsi de sa transe, elle écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vivement afin de mettre un visage sur les bras qui venaient de lui encercler la taille.

-Dra… Drago… murmura alors Hermione, figée.

Ses yeux bleu indéfinissables la contemplaient en silence, sans la lâcher. Un instant, elle crut retrouver le regard chéri et aimant qui lui avait sauvé la vie l'été dernier, et non pas celui froid qui l'avait si cruellement repoussée. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer plus belle façon de finir sa danse que dans ses bras…

-Navré, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour Noël, murmura-t-il sans la lâcher, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors laisse-moi t'offrir une danse…

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione, le souffle coupé, laissa la main gauche de Drago saisir sa main droite qui vint s'y nicher. Le jeune homme, de sa main libre, l'attira alors doucement par la taille tandis qu'instinctivement, elle posait sa main gauche sur l'épaule ferme et nue du jeune homme vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un simple débardeur blanc. Et ensemble, en silence, avec comme seul fond sonore, la mélodie envoûtante et le battement de leur cœur, ils valsèrent et tourbillonnèrent au milieu du grand living illuminé par les seules lumières du sapin de Noël sans se lâcher une seule seconde, des gestes comme du regard, leurs mouvements en parfaite harmonie.

_« Je dois être en train de rêver… »_ songeait Hermione dans les bras de Drago, ne pouvant y croire tant cela semblait irréel…

La musique continuait et leur danse romantique s'accentuait et s'affolait, Drago la faisant tourbillonner gracieusement autour de lui, la rattrapant dans ses bras à chaque fois, sans lâcher sa main… Finalement, après ce moment qui leur sembla magique, la musique cessa doucement et cette valse nocturne en pyjama s'acheva lentement. Néanmoins, ils ne se lâchèrent pas et l'instant magique se prolongea dans le silence une fois la musique totalement arrêtée lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent immobiles au milieu de la pièce, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapable de faire un geste. Chacun pouvait sentir le cœur de l'autre s'affoler contre sa propre poitrine, comme s'ils battaient à l'unisson.

-Drago… chuchota Hermione tandis que le jeune homme ne la lâchait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé.

Pour toute réponse, il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et Hermione appuya ses mains avec plus d'insistance dans les épaules du jeune homme en caressant celle toujours pansée d'un geste doux.

Drago passa alors doucement ses doigts dans les épais cheveux de la jeune fille qu'il commença à caresser d'un geste tendre et répétitif.

-J'ai retrouvé la mémoire… presque entièrement, je pense… murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

A ces mots, Hermione se figea. Depuis déjà… _plusieurs semaines_ ? Mais alors, pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à la revoir ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago soupira et expliqua :

-Peu après ta visite à Ste-Mangouste, en fait, quand je t'ai dit toutes ces choses affreuses, en idiot que je suis… Là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi tout le temps, me demandant ce que tu me voulais et pourquoi ton visage revenait sans cesse dans mes rêves et dans ces bribes de souvenirs intouchables… Et peu à peu, la mémoire m'est revenue… Mon été chez toi, le combat contre les Mangemorts… ma blessure…

-Drago… murmura Hermione, la respiration saccadée. Si tu as retrouvé la mémoire il y a des semaines, alors pourquoi…

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien su ? C'est simple, même si j'ai honte de l'avouer… soupira Drago. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, j'ai fait semblant d'être toujours amnésique… parce que je ne voulais pas y croire moi-même. Je croyais que je devenais fou… Je ne pouvais pas croire au fait qu'après tout ce que j'avais fait, contre des personnes comme toi, je puisse tomber… amoureux de toi…

Hermione ne répondit rien, attendant avec appréhension la suite.

-Tout était encore brouillé dans mon esprit… poursuivit-il. Dans ma tête, j'étais encore le Drago de l'an dernier, celui qui te méprisait, et là, c'était comme si je visionnais un film mettant en scène d'autres personnages, je ne pouvais y croire… Alors j'ai décidé d'ignorer ces souvenirs et de continuer à faire semblant, ne voulant pas admettre que j'avais pu t'aimer… jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

Il y a quelques jours… C'était lui qui avait insisté auprès des Guérisseurs pour pouvoir absolument sortir de l'hôpital, songea Hermione.

-J'ai voulu rentrer, pour te revoir… Quand ma mère a proposé de te faire venir ici, je ne l'en ai pas empêchée, trop heureux de cette occasion.

-Drago…

-J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, Hermione, et mes souvenirs comme mes sentiments envers toi étaient plus clairs que jamais, chuchota-t-il en passant ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune fille. Et même si j'ai été un crétin aveugle avant, maintenant, je suis prêt à admettre mes sentiments, à les admettre au monde entier… peu importe ce que peuvent dire ou penser les autres…

_« Oui, là, je rêve sûrement… »_ pensa la jeune fille, le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine.

-Je… je n'ai jamais été un grand romantique, commença-t-il d'un air gêné. Tu sais, les fleurs, les déclarations sous le balcon, tout ce genre de bêtises, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, mais… en tout cas, sache que pour toi, je suis prêt à oublier tous les principes avec lesquels on m'a éduqué et les renier tous.

-Alors… tu… balbutia-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

-Peu importe ce sang de malheur et tous ces exécrables principes. Je t'aime, Hermione, déclara Drago en la serrant doucement contre lui. Et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait pour te sauver. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai un million de fois…

Hermione eut alors l'impression de revivre pour la première fois depuis des mois. Après toute cette tristesse, ces peurs, ces nuits passées à pleurer et à espérer, pleines de crainte et d'angoisse, il se souvenait d'elle… Enfin… Des larmes vinrent rouler sur ses joues, que Drago essuya délicatement de son pouce tandis que la jeune fille venait nicher sa tête au creux de son cou en soupirant de bonheur.

-Je t'aime aussi, Drago… murmura-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

Et enfin, après une si longue attente, ils s'embrassèrent enfin, après tous ces mois séparés. Hermione noua ses bras autour du cou de Drago qui lui, encerclait le dos et la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras puissants, accentuant leur baiser en caressant ses lèvres de sa langue qui en franchit l'accès pour l'entremêler avec passion à celle d'Hermione dans sa bouche. Suave et sensuel, leur baiser se prolongea de nombreuses minutes, tant leur passion et leur désir l'un de l'autre était grand mais Hermione le brisa finalement en détachant doucement ses lèvres de celles de Drago, les yeux clos.

-C'est tellement bon de te retrouver… murmura-t-elle.

-A quel point… chuchota le jeune homme en l'attirant contre lui pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant leurs retrouvailles, finalement réunis à nouveau.

Au bout d'un instant, Hermione le sentit légèrement tremblant contre elle et son front se perler peu à peu de sueur.

-Drago ! souffla-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est mon épaule, la rassura-t-il en posant la main sur cette dernière. Quand je me fatigue trop, elle me fait encore mal et ça m'affaiblit…

-Va te coucher, lui dit alors Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses encore une fois.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre ! intima-t-elle de ce ton autoritaire qui lui plaisait tant.

Grimaçant un sourire, Drago l'embrassa sur la joue et déclara :

-Tu es vraiment la plus adorable des Miss Je-Sais-Tout autoritaires, tu sais, Hermione Granger ?

-Et toi le plus charmant des têtes de mules que je connaisse, Drago Malefoy, répliqua Hermione en lui volant un baiser.

Souriant tendrement, Drago la serra fort contre lui.

-C'est bon d'être ensemble… à nouveau.

Et tellement beau… _trop_ beau… beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai et aussi simple, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Hermione même si pour l'instant, elle ne voulait songer à plus rien d'autre qu'à Drago et elle, à nouveau réunis.

-Va dormir maintenant, lui dit doucement Hermione en se blottissant contre son torse. Je crois que demain, une longue journée nous attend…

-Je le crois aussi… murmura Drago en couvrant son front et ses joues de baisers.

Ils remontèrent alors à l'étage et Drago laissa Hermione devant la chambre d'amis.

-Les rôles sont inversés, sourit-il.

-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, dit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Repose-toi bien et surtout, ne m'oublie pas à ton réveil.

-Il n'y aucun risque… répliqua Drago en l'embrassant une dernière fois sur les lèvres. Bonne nuit, princesse au sang interdit. Peu importe ce qui coule dans tes veines, je veux bien être souillé mille fois si c'est avec toi.

-Dors bien, roi des romantiques d'un soir, déclara Hermione en riant doucement.

-Profite-en car ce ne m'arrive pas souvent… Et en plus, je le pensais !

-J'espère bien, chuchota-t-elle en lui volant un ultime baiser.

Et sur ce doux contact, ils se séparèrent lentement. Hermione rentra dans sa chambre en poussant un soupir de bonheur. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble… Enfin… Il se souvenait d'elle et à présent, ils pouvaient à nouveaux être réunis.

_« C'est trop beau pour être vrai… »_ songea alors Hermione, ne pouvant y croire et songeant amèrement que ses problèmes ne devaient pas encore être terminés…

Mais malgré ses craintes et ses doutes, ce fut leur cœur léger et heureux qu'elle se mit au lit, l'esprit peuplé de douces pensées. Tandis qu'elle sombrait doucement au pays du sommeil, elle entendit vaguement des pas venir jusqu'à sa chambre. Se redressant lentement, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Les pas de Drago… Il revenait… Il allait venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre… Qu'allait-elle faire ? Son cœur battait si vite… Devait-elle le laisser faire ou lui dire de retourner dormir ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée car déjà, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait lentement…

* * *

_A/N : Aaah enfin, ils sont de nouveau ensemble youhoouuu ! Faites péter le champagne et les feux d'artifice ! (je m'enflamme oui) XD Mais je sais que je suis cruelle de m'arrêter là, je vous laisse en plein suspense héhéhé… surtout que comme prévu à cause de mon voyage, il n'y aura aucun upload durant la semaine à venir…_

_Bon allez sans rancune, pour me faire pardonner, voici ce qui vous attend pour le prochain chapitre : Cette nuit va bouleverser la vie d'Hermione à jamais… Quoi comment ça je suis radine sur les détails ? Bon ben attendez de lire la suite et vous saurez tout hein ;) Prochain upload dans une dizaine de jours à mon retour d'Angleterre… D'ici là, portez-vous bien ! Bisous !_


	7. Chap 6: Marquée

_A/N : Hi there ! Me voilà revenue d'Angleterre, c'était génial ! Mais bon je raconterai ma vie un autre jour lol. Voilà donc le 6ème chapitre ! Alors avant de commencer à lire le chapitre, je vous conseille très fortement de lire la note qui va suivre car je ne veux pas de polémique ;) Donc **ALERTE** : je précise ici que je n'ai pas mis un rating M pour rien, il est là pour plusieurs chapitres de ma fic dont celui-là (surtout celui-là) qui est un chapitre violent. Alors âmes sensibles, sautez le chapitre ou ne lisez que la fin (vous avez vu comme je suis toute prévenante lol) Je ne dévoile rien de plus, ce serait bête de tout raconter dans la Note d'Auteur mais vous voilà prévenus ;) Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce chapitre qui va donner à toute l'histoire un nouveau tournant… Bisouilles et bonne lecture tout le monde :_

* * *

¤¤¤

**6**

**Marquée**

Hermione se redressa alors complètement sur son lit et secoua la tête pour entrevoir des cheveux blonds passer la porte. Se frottant les yeux, elle regarda à nouveau devant elle, s'attendant à découvrir Drago, le cœur battant à tout rompre d'émotion, mais quel ne fut pas son effroi lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était pas lui et à la place découvrit…

-Lucius Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix terrifiée en laissant échapper un cri affolé.

Ce dernier répondit par un rictus méprisant, referma calmement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha lentement du lit de la jeune fille, la détaillant de haut de bas, de son regard arrogant et froid.

-Vous ! souffla Hermione.

-Moi, répondit Lucius, d'une voix aussi calme que froide.

Ses cheveux blonds pendaient sur sa cape d'un noir de jais qu'il accrocha d'un geste désinvolte sur le portemanteau. Hermione vit avec effroi l'écusson des Mangemorts attaché à sa chemise.

-Bonsoir, Miss Granger, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Vous attendiez quelqu'un peut-être ? Hélas, ce n'est que moi. Je suis réellement navré que vous n'ayez pas pris mes menaces au sérieux, vous savez. Je suis un homme très occupé qui a autre chose à faire qu'à s'occuper du cas d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe obstinée dans votre genre…

-Non… Alors c'était vous ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix paniquée. Les lettres de menaces, c'était vous !

-Tout à fait, elles vous ont plu ? ricana Lucius. Les menaces sont ma spécialité, j'excelle dans cet art et j'en suis assez fier. Mais apparemment, je n'ai pas dû me montrer assez persuasif puisque vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de me défier en allant retrouver mon fils et lui fourrer toutes ces idées stupides dans la tête !

Il la toisa alors de tout son long sans cesser de la dévisager et s'assit sur le lit, se rapprochant d'Hermione d'un air menaçant.

-Il était parfaitement docile jusqu'à ce que votre sang souillé vienne lui pourrir l'esprit, cracha-t-il d'un air méprisant. Il est un élément essentiel dans notre camp, surtout depuis que vous avez détruit la plupart des nôtres, et je ne laisserai pas mon fils gâcher sa vie à cause d'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Il n'est pas comme vous… balbutia Hermione en remontant vivement la couverture sur ses jambes nues. Vous… vous ne lui avez jamais laissé le choix !

Lucius éclata alors d'un rire sans joie.

-Et alors ? C'est un honneur que de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, chère Sang-de-Bourbe. Et Drago était fier de faire parti de l'élite des sorciers jusqu'à ce que… vous et votre sang de malheur veniez lui souiller le cerveau, fit-il d'un ton acide. Mais par chance, il vous a oubliée. Et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je vais m'arranger pour que vous sortiez de sa vie à tout jamais…

Tétanisée, Hermione n'osait faire un geste. Et dire qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette en bas… Il allait la tuer, et elle ne pourrait pas se défendre, elle ne pourrait rien faire… Personne ne pourrait l'aider…

-Mrs Malefoy m'avait dit que le manoir était protégé… balbutia Hermione pour gagner du temps, en reculant pour se retrouver collée à la tête de lit.

-Sans aucun doute, mais certainement pas contre son propre maître, ricana Lucius. C'est _moi_ qui ai fait protéger cette maison. Pas de chance, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, la seule vue d'une Sang-de-Bourbe dans _ma_ maison m'insupporte.

Regardant partout autour d'elle, Hermione cherchait désespérément un moyen de se défendre, de se sauver, en vain… Elle était à sa merci…

-Je vous avais déjà avertie deux fois, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. A présent, il est trop tard, Miss Granger, vous allez devoir me payer votre affront… Assez discuté à présent…

Hermione ferma alors les yeux. Il allait la tuer. Simplement la tuer. Et personne ne pourrait la sauver, elle était perdue.

-_Stupéfix_ ! s'exclama Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

A présent stupéfixée, totalement immobile, Hermione ne pouvait plus faire un geste, ni même fermer les yeux, complètement figée. Non seulement, il allait la tuer, mais en plus, elle allait devoir affronter la mort en face, les yeux grand ouverts…

Le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser, Hermione s'attendit à le voir lancer l'_Avada Kedavra_ sur elle d'une seconde à l'autre, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en fit rien. Il alla même jusqu'à poser soigneusement sa baguette sur la commode puis se rapprocha à nouveau du lit en lançant un nouveau regard méprisant à Hermione.

Il retira alors d'un geste vif la couverture qui était sur elle et la laissa retomber sur le sol. Il monta alors sur le lit et se retrouva au-dessus de la jeune fille qui put sentir son souffle glacé sur elle et sa main qui vint se poser sur son ventre sans aucune douceur.

-Je vous avais prévenue, Sang-de-Bourbe, déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. A présent, voici mon dernier avertissement qui je pense, devrait vous rendre un peu plus coopérative…

Comprenant alors avec terreur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Hermione souhaita mourir sur place. Elle sentit son cri horrifié venir se bloquer dans sa gorge, en raison du sort. Non, non, non… C'était un cauchemar, il n'allait pas faire _ça_ !

La main froide de Lucius glissa alors du ventre d'Hermione à sa cuisse gauche pour relever impudiquement sa chemise de nuit afin de la détacher ensuite, découvrant ses seins et sa culotte. Il écrasa ses lèvres sèches sur le visage de la jeune fille et tandis qu'il pétrissait violemment sa poitrine, de sa main libre, il commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise, dévoilant son torse et sa peau pâle. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il retira ensuite son pantalon qu'il fit voler à l'autre bout de la chambre puis arracha d'un geste violent la culotte d'Hermione qui ressentit une violente envie de vomir lorsqu'elle se retrouva nue devant lui. Elle eut comme réflexe de hurler, mais malheureusement, son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge, totalement impuissante, prisonnière de son sort.

Ayant retiré son dernier sous-vêtement, Lucius s'allongea sur la jeune fille et éclata d'un rire affreux et cruel avant de la gifler violemment.

-Passons donc à présent à l'infâme humiliation… Voilà qui devrait vous servir de leçon, petite garce de sang damné…

Et ce qu'elle redoutait tant se produisit. D'un geste qu'il voulait violent et douloureux, il s'insinua entre ses jambes ce qui lui provoqua une douleur fulgurante. La douleur du choc la foudroya pratiquement sur place et le fait de devoir rester immobile rendit sa souffrance plus grande encore. Là, Lucius se rendit compte avec un plaisir pervers qu'elle était vierge ; il pouvait sentir une certaine résistance dans son intimité qu'il n'hésita pas à forcer d'un vif mouvement de reins afin d'accentuer sa douleur.

Meurtrie dans sa chair, Hermione dû subir la souffrance que lui provoqua cet affreux contact sans rien faire. Elle aurait voulu hurler, se débattre, le mordre, le griffer, lui arracher les yeux à cet horrible Lucius qui la prenait de force sans aucun remord. Elle aurait voulu le tuer, mais surtout, mourir. Mourir sur place. Elle avait l'impression d'être une vulgaire poupée de chiffon qu'il utilisait à sa guise, sous prétexte que son sang était sale.

_« Pitié, Drago, sauve-moi ! »_ songea-t-elle désespérément, priant pour qu'il la délivre de son ordure de père.

Tandis qu'il la violait, les ressorts grinçaient de plus en plus bruyamment. Hermione, obligée de le regarder faire, ne pouvait que prier que quelqu'un entende ce qui se passe pour la délivrer de ce monstre. Elle sentait avec dégoût son souffle et ses cheveux sur son corps tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle avec de plus en plus de violence. Mais elle était coincée, piégée sous lui, clouée au fond du lit, sans pouvoir exprimer sa souffrance, cette horrible douleur qu'il était en train de lui infliger. Il accentuait sa pression, répétant ses assauts de façon de plus en plus brutale, poussant et s'excitant sur elle, en elle…

Elle voulait pleurer, crier, l'assassiner, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas même se défendre. Seulement le regarder et supplier le ciel que cela s'arrête bientôt… Et finalement, son supplice prit fin lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Lucius se crisper et sente un long frisson le secouer. Elle comprit alors que c'était fini et se sentit comme si on lui retirait un poignard du corps… laissant ainsi la plaie à vif et terriblement douloureuse…

Son bourreau la poussa alors mollement de l'autre côté du lit comme une poupée désarticulée et se leva pour se rhabiller lentement, comme si de rien n'était, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

-Finalement, ce dernier avertissement était plutôt plaisant, déclara-t-il en riant méchamment ce qui inspira à Hermione encore plus de dégoût pour cet homme… ce monstre.

Tandis qu'il remettait nonchalamment sa cape, il posa sur elle ses yeux bleu glacés et fit en un rictus méprisant :

-A présent, Sang-de-Bourbe, écoutez-moi bien. Ceci était mon ultime avertissement qui fait aussi office de souvenir afin que vous n'oubliiez pas… que je suis toujours là, que je vous surveille et que c'était votre dernière chance de disparaître à jamais de la vie de mon fils Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à vous éliminer pour de bon, à m'en prendre à vos proches ou même à recommencer ce que je viens de faire, ricana-t-il. Et vous n'aimeriez pas ça, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ?

Toujours incapable de faire un geste, à cet instant-là, totalement meurtrie et écoeurée, Hermione souhaita mourir. Elle le souhaita vraiment, de toutes ses forces. Elle aurait voulu mourir immédiatement dans ce lit, qu'il la tue une bonne fois pour toutes… Car comment pourrait-elle affronter Drago et même vivre après ce qui venait de se produire ? Mais cet horrible monstre cruel et sans aucun sentiment humain était conscient de cela, et voilà pourquoi il la laissait en vie. Pour qu'elle vive avec ça. L'ordure… Et il lui assena alors une dernière gifle avant de se retourner pour s'en aller.

-Je vous laisse méditer sur cela, chère Miss Granger, conclut-il d'une voix doucereuse avant de disparaître en transplanant hors de la maison.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione sentit le sort s'estomper et lentement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait bouger à nouveau, remuant légèrement les bras, rougis au sang d'avoir été ainsi serrés par ce monstre. Aussitôt, un petit cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever. Cette ordure lui avait fait tellement mal que chaque geste lui valait une douleur fulgurante.

Comment… Comment pourrait-elle vivre après ce qu'il venait de lui faire ? Il venait de lui gâcher la vie… Il avait tout détruit en elle… Tout… Elle aurait dû prendre ces lettres au sérieux et se douter que c'était lui, cette créature malsaine et non pas cette idiote de Parkinson.

Sur les draps, du sang s'étalait, résultat de ce viol qui n'allait plus cesser de venir la hanter, à présent… Son sang de bourbe, son sang maudit, comme il disait… Son sang impur, résultat de tout cela… Elle ne pouvait même plus penser, tant le choc était grand, à part à une seule chose : fuir… quitter cet endroit… courir, courir, courir…

Tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui faisait rage en elle, elle saisit les premiers vêtements qu'elle vit et se rhabilla rapidement, les joues inondées de larmes brûlantes, tremblant de tous ses membres, sous le choc, souillée, anéantie, ulcérée et meurtrie, comme marquée à jamais par le démon… Elle se sentait tellement sale…

Sa valise en main, elle sortit de la chambre et quitta alors la maison en larmes, sans pouvoir ravaler les sanglots hystériques coincés dans sa gorge depuis le début, s'enfuyant dans la nuit, courant le plus rapidement possible, totalement brisée et détruite… Elle courrait si vite qu'elle passa devant Harry et Ron sans même les voir. Ne voyant rien d'anormal au début, les deux espions de choc avaient fini par s'endormir devant la porte.

Réveillé en sursaut par les pas et les sanglots bruyants d'Hermione, Harry se redressa rapidement, se frotta les yeux et réveilla Ron en le secouant bruyamment.

-Ron ! Ron, réveille-toi ! ordonna-t-il. Regarde !

Ron émergea alors en grognant et découvrit à son tour la silhouette d'Hermione qui disparaissait dans la nuit.

-Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura-t-il.

-Il faut la suivre ! s'exclama Harry.

Ils prirent aussitôt leurs jambes à leur cou pour tenter de rattraper leur amie qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue courir aussi vite. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

« Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Mais Hermione continuait à courir à perdre haleine dans la neige, n'entendant pas les cris de ses amis derrière elle, son esprit encore hanté par les dernières menaces de son bourreau et par ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir… C'était pire que la mort…

Lucius Malefoy avait réussit son plan diabolique. Il venait de gâcher sa vie… Et à cause de lui, elle allait devoir renoncer à Drago pour toujours…

* * *

_A/N : Oui… Plutôt horrible ce chapitre…J'ai sué sang et eau pour l'écrire, j'vous dis pas… Pffiou ! Bon, j'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait de la violence dans cette fic mais bon, c'est la vie hein pas le monde des Bisounours et puis on ne décrit pas un viol comme une visite à la chocolaterie Wonka… Hem… oO Mais vous verrez que c'était nécessaire pour comprendre les sentiments d'Hermione et sa manière de réagir pour la suite… C'est aussi un nouveau tournant pour l'intrigue ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, avis, pronostic pour la suite, etc, comme d'hab ! J'en profite pour remercier _Adaska_ et _Zazo_ pour leurs excellents conseils sur ce chapitre, merci beaucoup les filles ! _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le grand retour de Drago à Poudlard ! Et Hermione va devoir se forcer, avec toute sa volonté, à s'éloigner de lui…_

_A vendredi, bisous tout le monde ! ;)_


	8. Chap 7: Retour à Poudlard

_A/N : Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Ravie que vous soyez toujours vivants après mon dernier chapitre lol. Donc oui, c'est un tout nouveau tournant pour l'intrigue et la relation Drago/Hermione qui ne pouvait tout de même pas tourner éternellement autour de « Drago va-t-il retrouver la mémoire ? » ;) Disons que l'intrigue est devenue plus mûre et ça va être au tour de Drago d'être ignoré… Ralala je suis méchante lol… Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, dans très peu de chapitres, vous aurez les moments de rêve tant attendus entre Hermione et Drago… ;) En attendant, regardons comment elle va s'en sortir pour éviter le beau blond… Bisous !_

_Drago : Comment ça, m'éviter ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?_

_Mely : Moi ? Meuh rien du tout ¤yeux de labrador innocents¤_

_Drago : Attend, tu te fous de moi là ! Depuis le début de cette histoire, tu m'as :_

_1) humilié chez des Moldus_

_2) forcé à faire une tarte_

_3) égratigné la jambe_

_4) presque tué avec l'Avada Kedavra_

_5) rendu amnésique_

_6) fait enfermer à l'hôpital _

_Alors j'ai mes raisons de me méfier, non ?_

_Mely : Oh ! Petit méchant ! ¤ton mélodramatique¤ Comment oses-tu douter de mon amour pour toi ?_

_Drago : Ouais, ouais… ¤air suspicieux¤_

* * *

¤¤¤

**7**

**Retour à Poudlard**

Le visage sali de larmes, sans prendre garde à la neige glacée sous ses pieds nus, Hermione continuait à courir de toutes ses forces dans la nuit pour s'enfuir loin de ce manoir maudit, loin, loin…

« Hermione ! Arrête-toi ! »

Harry et Ron gagnaient du terrain mais elle n'entendait pas leurs voix, elle était en train de revivre le viol, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit…

« HERMIONE ! »

En un grand saut en avant, Harry venait de se jeter sur elle, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter. Déséquilibrée par le poids de Harry sur ses épaules, Hermione tomba par terre et, croyant que c'était Lucius qui revenait l'agresser, elle se mit à hurler comme une possédée et se débattit telle une diablesse, lançant hystériquement poings et jambes devant elle, ne voulant qu'une chose ; lui faire mal, mal…

Choqué, Harry tenta alors de la calmer tandis que Ron lui retenait les mains pour l'empêcher de griffer.

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Calme-toi ! C'est moi, Harry ! C'est nous, Ron et Harry, Hermione, arrête !

Epuisée, à bout de forces, Hermione cessa de se débattre et ouvrit grand les yeux, découvrant ainsi les visages choqués et inquiets de ses amis.

-Ro… Ron… balbutia-t-elle. Ha-rry…

-Hermione ! s'exclama ce dernier en l'aidant à se relever. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te sauver en pleine nuit comme ça, et à peine vêtue ! Et pourquoi t'es-tu montrée aussi hystérique quand nous t'avons rattrapée ? Hermione, répond-moi ! ordonna-t-il en voyant les lèvres de la jeune fille commencer à trembler.

-Harry… Oh, Harry !

Et elle éclata en violents sanglots en se jetant dans les bras de Harry. Le jeune homme, médusé, lança un regard interrogateur à Ron qui lui non plus ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ce comportement ? Hermione ne leur avait jamais parue aussi hystérique et apeurée…

-Hermione… murmura Harry d'une voix douce une fois qu'elle fut un peu calmée, en la serrant doucement contre lui. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait toujours pas parler, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle s'aperçut alors avec horreur que le sang de son entrejambe avait traversé le pantalon qu'elle avait enfilé et commençait à apparaître. Elle s'empressa alors de masquer la tâche à l'aide de sa cape.

-Hermione ! Dis-nous tout de suite ce qui s'est passé ou je vais moi-même demander des comptes au manoir ! déclara Harry, totalement inquiet à présent.

Non… Il ne pouvait pas y aller, surtout pas !

-N-non ! cria-t-elle.

-Alors raconte-nous, lui dit Harry d'une voix calme. S'il te plaît…

Ron et Harry la regardaient, très inquiets, voulant à tout prix savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état et elle avait entière confiance en eux, seulement… Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle venait de se faire violer par Lucius… Elle n'en avait pas le courage, elle avait trop honte…

-Alors ? l'encouragea Harry.

-Je… je… balbutia-t-elle.

Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Je pleurais parce que… j'ai vu Drago et il… m'a encore une fois dit des choses horribles en me crachant au visage qu'il ne se souvenait pas de moi et que de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu m'aimer… prétendit-elle en essayant d'être crédible.

A ces paroles, Harry et Ron se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu pleurais et courrais comme une hystérique en hurlant à la mort ? s'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi qui pensais qu'on avait essayé de t'égorger vive !

Hermione fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes et Harry fusilla Ron du regard.

-Ce n'est rien… Chut… Allez, on rentre au Terrier, chuchota Harry en soulevant Hermione sur son dos pour éviter que ses pieds glacés ne continuent à toucher le sol enneigé.

Et ils partirent en silence en direction de la maison des Weasley où Hermione accepta de passer le reste des vacances. Elle ne dirait jamais à personne ce qui venait de se produire. Il fallait qu'elle oublie… Et qu'elle oublie Drago, même si cela devait la détruire… Si jamais elle s'approchait de lui, alors son ignoble père recommencerait ce qu'il avait fait ou pire… Non, elle ne voulait même pas y penser…

¤¤¤

La semaine chez les Weasley se passa de manière très douloureuse pour Hermione. Non seulement, elle devait se forcer à rester loin de Drago ce qui lui faisait atrocement mal mais en plus, ce viol revenait la hanter sans cesse. Chaque nuit, elle revoyait Lucius s'approcher de son lit et abuser d'elle en éclatant d'un rire diabolique… Elle s'était plusieurs fois réveillée en hurlant en plein milieu de la nuit et cela commençait de plus en plus à inquiéter Ginny. Le reste des Weasley trouvait aussi que son comportement était étrange mais ils mettaient ça sur le compte de Drago qui l'avait encore selon ses dires, repoussée… Personne ne se doutait de ce qui lui était arrivé, cette nuit-là…

Mrs Granger l'avait plusieurs fois contactée dans la semaine en lui disant que Drago avait essayé de la joindre mais Hermione restait sourde à ses appels, demandant à sa mère de lui dire qu'elle était malade et ne pas lui révéler qu'elle était au Terrier. Evidemment, le pauvre Drago ne savait pas du tout pour quelle raison elle s'était enfuie ainsi… Et Mrs Granger ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon, se disant qu'il devait peut-être s'agir d'une banale dispute d'adolescents…

¤¤¤

Et la nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard arriva. Mais au moins, Hermione serait tranquille. Elle pourrait se concentrer sur son travail scolaire et ainsi, loin de Drago, éviter de penser à lui…

Mais en descendant du Poudlard Express, le visage d'Harry se figea et il donna un coup de coude à Hermione.

-Ne te retourne pas tout de suite, chuchota-t-il. Mais je crois qu'_il_ est là…

Aussitôt, Hermione bondit. _Il_ était là ? Lucius ? Oh… Elle était tellement obsédée et paranoïaque qu'à présent, il n'était plus seulement présent dans ses cauchemars : elle le voyait partout…

-Dra… Drago ? murmura Hermione en pâlissant.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Juste derrière avec d'autres Serpentard.

-Oh, non !

Elle entraîna alors Harry par le bras en direction du château. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voie, cela rendrait les choses encore plus compliquées…

-Tu l'évites ? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui… Ça fait… trop mal… murmura Hermione.

Harry crut qu'elle parlait de la manière dont il l'avait repoussée mais ce qui faisait mal à Hermione, c'était de le voir comme ça, rétabli et prêt à être à nouveau avec elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher… à cause de Lucius…

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu retourner à Poudlard s'il n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire ? s'enquit Harry. Dans sa tête, il est donc toujours un Mangemort.

-Je… je crois qu'il la retrouvée, lui dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Mais peu importe, il refuse l'idée d'avoir pu m'aimer, prétendit-elle afin de trouver une explication plausible.

Elle se débrouilla pour éviter Drago toute la matinée. Son retour à Poudlard ne faisait que compliquer les choses… Comment allait-elle pouvoir tenir encore six mois à ses côtés sans résister à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras ? Et en six mois, il aurait largement le temps de la repérer, elle ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement… Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que le Professeur McGonagall était en train de lui parler.

-Miss Granger ! insista cette dernière en entrant dans son dortoir.

-Oh, excusez-moi, professeur, j'avais la tête ailleurs, s'excusa Hermione en rougissant.

-Vous semblez l'avoir encore plus ailleurs ces temps-ci, fit remarquer McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais vous avertir que la semaine prochaine, une nouvelle visite à Pré-au-Lard est organisée et je vous charge de surveiller les Troisième année de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle.

-Très bien, professeur.

McGonagall acquiesça et allait sortir lorsque Hermione la retint :

-Professeur !

-Oui, Miss Granger ? répondit-elle en se retournant.

-Je… au sujet de Drago Malefoy… hésita-t-elle. Il a pu regagner Poudlard ? Même avec ses problèmes de santé ?

McGonagall la regarda longuement avant de répondre :

-Vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Non, mentit Hermione.

-Bon… Je suppose que vous êtes en droit de savoir, vous… Eh bien, sachez qu'il va mieux et sa mère a insisté pour le faire revenir à Poudlard. Après un long débat au ministère et à l'école, nous avons accepté de le faire réintégrer Poudlard, sous conditions non seulement de santé, mais également de comportement. J'ai personnellement veillé à ce que Mr Slughorn et Mr Rusard le suivent de très près et le surveillent.

-Je vois…

McGonagall esquissa alors un de ses très rares sourires.

-Vous devez être heureuse, Miss Granger, non ? C'est ce que vous espériez.

-Oui, murmura Hermione en se forçant à sourire. Je suis très heureuse…

-Bien. Je vous laisse à présent. N'oubliez pas de faire votre ronde dans l'aile nord du château, ce soir, lui rappela le professeur avant de sortir.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Hermione appréhenda le petit déjeuner en se réveillant. Drago serait certainement dans la Grande Salle et il insisterait pour lui parler…

Ce fut donc avec angoisse qu'Hermione descendit dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, la capuche de sa cape remontée sur sa tête. Elle pénétra alors dans le joyeux brouhaha de rentrée de la salle, où tout le monde se racontait son Noël et ses vacances. Elle était la seule qui n'avait rien à raconter… Car ses vacances à elles étaient trop laides pour être avouables à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Drago… Non, surtout pas à lui…

D'ailleurs, elle le repéra bien vite à la table des Serpentard. Evidemment, il avait immédiatement été accaparé par ses amis, dont Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott avec qui il discutait avec animation et, vision qui donna à Hermione envie de vomir, Pansy, un sourire niais sur le visage, sa tête de pékinois sur l'épaule de Drago, s'accrochant à son bras comme une bernique à son rocher.

_« Tant mieux… »_ songea Hermione avec un soupir mélancolique. _« Au moins, ils le tiendront à l'écart de moi et ce sera plus facile… C'est mieux comme ça… »_

Elle réussit ainsi, en se cachant et en fuyant tous les endroits où il allait, à éviter Drago pendant deux jours. Toujours cachée derrière une personne ou un mur, elle pouvait ainsi le voir sans qu'il la voie, mais même s'il était toujours collé par Pansy et autres Serpentard, elle remarquait bien qu'il la cherchait des yeux et se demandait où elle pouvait bien être… Elle ne pourrait pas fuir toute l'année… Tôt ou tard, elle serait bien obligée de l'affronter. Et à ce moment-là… Oh, que lui dirait-elle ?

Et comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà aussi compliquées, elle remarqua avec effroi que le vendredi après-midi, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient un cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal en commun… C'était un vrai cauchemar… Et comment pourrait-elle l'éviter, à présent ? Surtout s'il s'agissait de travaux pratiques ? Il chercherait à lui parler, c'était certain… Comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir ? Et si elle n'assistait pas au cours ? Non, c'était stupide, c'était le meilleur moyen de lui montrer qu'elle l'évitait et en plus, elle ne pourrait pas sécher ce cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

Elle réfléchissait à ce dilemme tout en faisant sa ronde le mercredi soir après le dîner, dans un couloir du troisième étage. La nuit était calme. Elle ne croisa que deux petits retardataires de Poufsouffle qui n'étaient pas encore couchés et qu'elle envoya dans leur tour immédiatement. Elle était sur le point de regagner son dortoir elle aussi lorsqu'elle entendit des voix ou plus exactement, un rire aigu et désagréable qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils avec exaspération, elle se prépara à hausser le ton et à donner l'ordre d'aller se coucher lorsqu'elle découvrit qui étaient les promeneurs nocturnes.

Devant elle, à présent arrêtés, se tenaient Pansy et Drago. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, le jeune homme s'était figé et il la contempla sans rien dire tandis que la pékinoise affichait un air de molosse furieux. Pour bien montrer qu'il était avec elle, Pansy resserra davantage sa main autour du bras de Drago en adressant à Hermione un vilain sourire. La jeune fille, elle, s'était immobilisée sur place, la gorge sèche et mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Le… le couvre-feu est déjà passé… balbutia-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de regagner sa chambre en courant.

-Hermione, attend ! entendit-elle crier Drago derrière elle.

Cette voix lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Oh, comme c'était dur ! Elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière, le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait et tout lui raconter, mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait doublement pas… Déjà, sachant ce que ce monstre qui hantait ses nuits lui ferait s'il l'apprenait – et il l'apprendrait à coup sûr, et ensuite, même si elle le voulait, le dégoût et la honte l'empêcheraient de se confesser… Elle se retrouvait prisonnière du silence…

Allons, elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, elle se montrerait courageuse… Il lui faudrait être forte. Très forte. Et malgré les appels de Drago et sa douleur, pas une fois, pas une seule fois, elle ne se retourna…

* * *

_A/N : Je suis vraiment pas sympa hein ? XD Mais bon, il le faut bien car sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ;) _

_Pour la prochaine fois, Hermione est obligée d'affronter Drago pour le cours de DCFM mais également ses démons intérieurs…_

_Bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine ! Bizoooox ! _


	9. Chap 8: Une Peur si Profonde

_A/N : Hello ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je vous rassure, le pire est passé pour Hermione, j'ai quand même pas envie d'en faire un épave la pauvre lol. Au fait mes revieweurs très anonymes, laissez-moi une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre ok :) Bon, je vous laisse lire… Enjoy !_

* * *

¤¤¤

**8**

**Une Peur si Profonde**

Et le vendredi arriva – trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione… Elle avait réussi à éviter Drago toute la semaine, y compris le soir où elle était tombée sur Pansy et lui dans les couloirs et voilà qu'à présent, elle allait devoir l'affronter, être dans la même pièce que lui pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Ses amis la trouvaient de plus en plus étrange et ne comprenaient pas pour qu'elle raison elle avait si peur de tomber sur lui, surtout qu'ils remarquaient bien que Drago la cherchait sans cesse du regard… Que craignait-elle, au juste ? Que cachait-elle ?

-Hermione arrête de déchirer ce mouchoir, lui dit Harry pour la centième fois. Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ?

-Je ne suis pas nerveuse… prétendit-elle.

-Ouais et moi je suis amoureux de Goyle.

Assis dans la Salle Commune ce vendredi après-midi, Harry et Ginny s'exaspéraient de voir Hermione déchirer de ses mains tout ce qui lui tombait dessus, de stress.

-De toute façon, je crois que c'est l'heure pour vous, annonça Ginny en regardant sa montre.

-Déjà ? murmura Hermione dont le cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.

-Oui, allez, lève-toi, lui dit Harry en soupirant. Je ne vais pas te traîner jusqu'en classe, quand même…

-D'habitude, c'est plutôt l'inverse, rit Ginny.

-Au fait, tu sais que le mariage entre Fleur et Bill risque de ne pas avoir lieu du tout ? apprit Harry à Hermione pour changer de sujet.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna cette dernière. Mais pourquoi ?

-Oh, ils se sont violemment disputés pour une broutille à la Fleurk la semaine dernière, expliqua Ginny en haussant les épaules. Donc pour l'instant, le mariage semble compromis.

-C'est dommage… J'espère que ça s'arrangera…

Mais en fait, Hermione avait pour le moment bien d'autres soucis en tête pour se préoccuper des problèmes de couple de Bill et Fleur.

-A propos, où est Ron ? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

-Je l'ai vu partir dehors avec Luna juste après le déjeuner, lui apprit Ginny.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, et j'ai remarqué qu'ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble tous les deux, depuis quelques temps, sourit Ginny. Ce serait bien que ça se concrétise, Luna est vraiment une chouette fille, pas comme cette idiote de Lavande !

-Oui, approuva Harry en souriant. Ah, justement, le voilà !

En effet, Ron revenait dans la Grande Salle et semblait, pour une fois, moins ronchon que d'habitude et même plutôt content.

-Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué l'heure, fit-il.

-Tu étais trop occupé, peut-être ? le taquina Ginny.

-Hein ? Oh, tais-toi, Ginny, fit-il en rougissant. Merci de m'avoir attendu… On va chez Slug ?

-Oui, répondit Harry avec autorité en forçant Hermione à se lever.

Par chance, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Slughorn avait déjà fait rentrer les autres dans la classe. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à se retrouver face à face avec Drago. D'ailleurs, elle le vit, installé au dernier rang, entre Bulstrode et Parkinson. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde, l'air triste, et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut assise, au premier rang – le plus loin possible de lui.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent derrière elle et elle prit place aux côtés de Neville. Elle sentait le regard de Drago peser sur elle et au prix d'un terrible effort, elle parvint à résister à l'envie de se retourner.

-Ça va, Hermione ? s'enquit Neville qui avait remarqué son air étrange.

-Oui… merci, murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Ce fut à cet instant-là que le Professeur Slughorn choisit de monter sur l'estrade afin de démarrer son cours.

-Bonjour à tous ! annonça-t-il d'une voix dynamique. Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et j'espère que vos cerveaux sont en ébullition car les examens approchent ! Et d'ailleurs, en vue des ASPICS, nous allons passer l'heure à faire des révisions générales en travaux pratiques. Mettez-vous en binômes, nous allons commencer par la révision des sorts de défense de base…

Hermione se tourna donc tout naturellement vers Neville à ses côtés, avec la ferme intention de ne pas se retourner de toute l'heure. Mais elle tressaillit en voyant que Slughorn appelait le nom de Drago.

-Monsieur Malefoy, en raison de vos problèmes de santé, vous êtes naturellement dispensé de travaux pratiques. Vous allez vous asseoir dans le fond et regarder faire les autres. Miss Parkinson, vous ferez donc équipe avec Miss Bulstrode…

Ouf, au moins, elle n'aurait pas à ressentir de la jalousie en songeant que Drago faisait équipe avec l'affreuse à face de pékinois… Mais le fait de ne rien avoir à faire allait sans doute lui donner envie de la regarder, _elle_… Non, elle ne céderait pas, elle ne se retournerait pas !

-Allez, plus vite, tout le monde ! les pressa Slughorn en battant des mains. Le sort _Expelliarmus_ !

Hermione passa donc les minutes suivantes à désarmer Neville qui réussit tout de même à lui faire de même par quatre fois. Il avait beaucoup progressé et avait acquis davantage de confiance en lui.

-Tu trouves que je deviens de plus en plus rapide dans mes mouvements, Hermione ? s'enquit Neville.

-Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux, Neville, le rassura-t-elle, retrouvant son rôle de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Evite juste les gestes inutiles avant de lancer ton sort ; ça te rend trop prévisible aux yeux de ton adversaire.

-Ah, d'accord… Merci !

L'heure se passa normalement et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Hermione se sentait plus détendue. Finalement, ça allait, elle n'avait pas été obligée de l'affronter et elle avait résistée à la tentation de le regarder, amusée par les maladresses de Neville et les grognements de Ron à chaque fois qu'Harry avait l'avantage.

-A présent, nous allons voir si vous maîtriser la défense contre un Epouvantard ! annonça Slughorn. J'en ai apporté un. Vous allez tous vous mettre en file devant mon bureau et à tour de rôle, vous l'attaquerez. N'oubliez pas de bien prononcer le _« Riddikulus ! » _et _dans-le-calme_, c'est compris ? Je ne veux pas d'accidents !

Les élèves se placèrent alors tout naturellement l'un derrière l'autre et Hermione se faufila vers la fin, entre Neville et Lavande, en prenant bien soin d'ignorer le regard proche de Drago peser sur elle. Il devait être terriblement malheureux… mais il fallait qu'elle reste forte.

Ron fut le premier à affronter l'Epouvantard qui prit immédiatement l'apparence d'une grosse tarentule velue.

-_Ri-ddikulus_ ! lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'Epouvantard.

Son araignée se retrouva aussitôt équipée de quatre paires de rollers et des protections fluorescentes allant avec qui finirent bien rire la classe. Hermione songea qu'il avait désormais bien plus de sang-froid qu'avant.

Dean Thomas passa ensuite après lui et eut rapidement raison de la main coupée qui se dressa devant lui en l'affublant de bagues toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Vint ensuite le tour de l'affreuse Pansy qui mit à la grande joie d'Hermione des siècles pour se débarrasser de son fantôme. Elle fut juste après suivie de Parvati qui vainquit l'Epouvantard transformé en momie en le déballant de ses bandelettes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Puis ce fut au tour de Seamus qui affubla son spectre de la mort d'une tenue de Quidditch. Ensuite, l'Epouvantard fut à Harry qui terrassa avec succès son Détraqueur, et cela continua ainsi jusqu'à arriver à Neville qui à présent, ne pouvait plus avoir peur de Rogue et avait donc choisi comme nouvelle crainte le sévère Professeur McGonagall qu'il transforma sous les rires de tous en rockeuse habillée comme les Bizarr'Sisters avant de lancer le sort.

Vint alors le tour d'Hermione… Elle n'avait affronté d'Epouvantard que très rarement et appréhendait de le faire. Elle s'avança lentement sur l'estrade sous le regard de tous et entendit le ricanement moqueur de Pansy qui chuchota à Milicent : « Je parie que son Epouvantard va se transformer en bibliothèque en feu ! »

-Silence ! intima Slughorn. Allez-y, Miss Granger.

Hermione prit alors une profonde inspiration et fit face à l'Epouvantard qu'elle s'attendait à voir transformé en vampire, comme la fois précédente. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'Epouvantard prit lentement une forme humaine familière pour finalement se transformer, à sa plus grande horreur, en Lucius Malefoy.

Derrière son dos, Hermione entendit quelques cris de surprise et des chuchotements étouffés dû à l'apparition plus qu'inattendue de Lucius. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer la tête que devait faire Drago…

Et là, elle rencontra les yeux glacés de son bourreau, juste devant elle. Ce visage qu'elle craignait tant et qu'elle voyait si souvent dans ses cauchemars… Ce visage qui la hantait jour et nuit et qui avait gâché sa vie… C'était bien lui, c'était comme s'il était devant elle… Tétanisée, elle n'osait faire un geste, sa baguette était crispée entre ses doigts et elle était incapable de s'en servir… Elle sentit alors son tremblement de peur s'accroître lorsqu'elle vit l'Epouvantard-Lucius commencer à porter une main à sa chemise et en effleurer le premier bouton… comme lorsqu'il l'avait…

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! hurla alors Hermione en pointant vivement sa baguette sur l'Epouvantard.

Elle entendit des cris horrifiés autour d'elle et l'étincelle verte de sa baguette atteignit l'Epouvantard de plein fouet qui tomba inerte sur le sol, avec toujours l'apparence de Lucius Malefoy avant de se désintégrer lentement au bout de quelques secondes. A présent, un silence de mort régnait dans la salle de classe.

-M… Miss Granger ! glapit Slughorn, totalement choqué. Aurais-je rêvé ou bien venez-vous de… lancer un _Sortilège Impardonnable_ ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Son geste avait été complètement impulsif. Mais ce n'était qu'un Epouvantard, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça…

-Je… je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en transpirant.

-Vous ne l'avez _pas_ fait exprès ? répéta Slughorn, de plus en plus agité.

A présent, plus personne ne parlait, guettant la réaction du professeur et celle de Hermione qui allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir. Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef et élève modèle, lancer l'_Avada Kedavra _en plein cours… C'était inconcevable…

-Désolée… bredouilla Hermione. C'est juste que… je n'avais affronté d'Epouvantard qu'une seule fois et sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était vraiment lui… Lucius Malefoy, et… enfin, il a tué tellement d'innocents… murmura-t-elle, essayant de trouver une explication plausible.

A ces mots, Slughorn se radoucit un peu et après avoir coulé un regard rapide vers Drago, il reporta son attention sur Hermione.

-Je… je comprends, seulement, ici, vous êtes dans une salle de classe, Miss Granger, et à votre âge, vous êtes sensée savoir faire la différence entre un Epouvantard et un être humain réel. Même si votre sortilège n'était pas aussi puissant que celui qu'aurait pu provoquer un Mangemort, vous avez désintégré mon seul Epouvantard et surtout, vous auriez pu blesser ou même tuer quelqu'un, Miss Granger ! En êtes-vous consciente ?

Hermione baissa alors lentement la tête et acquiesça lentement. A présent, plus personne ne pipait mot et attendait la suite du sermon.

-Vous êtes ma meilleure élève et ça me fait mal au cœur d'avoir à le faire, mais… poursuivit Slughorn. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor, et je parlerai également de tout cela à la Directrice qui saura vous trouver une punition appropriée. Et soyez heureuse que cela reste dans l'enceinte de l'école, Miss Granger. Je vous fais cette fleur parce que je vous connais et sais que ce n'était pas votre intention de faire du mal à quelqu'un, mais lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable pourrait vous valoir une condamnation à Azkaban ! Pensez-y la prochaine fois !

Le brouhaha reprit alors, tout le monde était choqué et ne cessait de dévisager Hermione comme une bête curieuse. Harry et Ron paraissaient totalement stupéfaits. Elle s'en tirait bien avec seulement une punition… Mais surtout… qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ?

-Le cours est terminé, annonça Slughorn en s'épongeant le front. Vous pouvez sortir.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et une fois ses affaires emballées, elle déguerpit à toute vitesse, pour éviter les questions de ses amis… et surtout de Drago.

« Hermione ! »

Oh, non… Drago… L'ignorant, Hermione redoubla son allure et fit semblant de ne pas entendre les appels incessants du jeune homme qui tentait de la rattraper.

-Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter ? l'entendit-elle crier derrière elle. C'est quoi, cette histoire avec mon père ? Hermione, tu ne pourras pas continuer à me fuir longtemps, je veux savoir ce que tu as !

Des larmes vinrent alors rouler sur les joues de la jeune fille… Qu'il se taise… Qu'il s'arrête… Il ne faisait que la torturer en compliquant davantage les choses…

Tandis que la jeune fille disparaissait dans les couloirs du château, Drago resta là à la regarder s'éloigner, réfléchissant à ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire son père pour devenir sa plus grande peur… Après tout, il l'avait capturée avec d'autres Mangemorts et ils avaient été plusieurs à tenter de la tuer, cet été… Alors pourquoi _lui_, en particulier ? Qu'est-ce que Hermione pouvait bien lui cacher ?

* * *

_A/N : Vous allez finir par croire que j'ai vraiment une dent contre cette pauvre petite lol je vous assure que non, au contraire, mais bon j'ai pas le choix !_

_Alors… que va-t-il arriver ? Pour le prochain chapitre, des confessions entre filles au programme…_


	10. Chap 9: Torture et Confessions

_A/N : Me voilà ! Le 9ème chapitre est là ! Vous verrez que ça se corse un peu pour notre chère Hermione… surtout quand Drago a décidé de la suivre partout et qu'il n'est pas le seul XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai décidé de mettre mon sadisme en pause pour un moment lol…Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! Kisoo ! _

* * *

¤¤¤

**9**

**Torture et Confessions**

McGonagall avait été choquée par ce que Hermione avait fait et l'avait immédiatement convoquée dans son bureau pour savoir ce qui lui avait pris. Mais Hermione était restée muette une fois de plus et McGonagall avait bien été forcée de la punir. N'était plus une gamine, il aurait été ridicule de lui donner des lignes à recopier et elle était bien trop bonne élève pour lui donner des devoirs supplémentaires… Au final, Hermione allait devoir chaque après-midi après les cours, pendant un mois et demi, aider Rusard à nettoyer les jardins de Poudlard et, horreur des horreurs, nourrir Miss Teigne. McGonagall ayant toujours eu la jeune fille en affection, cette dernière s'en tirait très bien. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

Hermione redoutait déjà le lendemain matin. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer à éviter Drago longtemps, il lui faudrait bien l'affronter un jour où l'autre. De plus, cet après-midi, une visite à Pré-au-Lard était organisée… S'il y venait, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper… Et si jamais Lucius Malefoy les voyait ensemble ? Car elle avait l'horrible impression que ce monstre pouvait voir tout ce qu'elle faisait…

Et dire qu'en plus, elle ne pourrait même pas aller se réfugier à La Tête du Sanglier ou aux Trois Balais pour éviter d'être vue et passer inaperçue, puisqu'elle avait la responsabilité des jeunes Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle !

-Les Troisième année, mettez-vous en rang, s'il vous plaît, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix absente tandis qu'ils partaient.

Durant tout le trajet, elle lança des petits coup d'œil furtifs autour d'elle pour voir si Drago était dans le coin mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en sentir soulagée ou inquiète…

Lorsque finalement ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, toujours pas la moindre trace de Drago. En revanche, elle vit, se dirigeant vers la Tête du Sanglier, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini… Mais, par Merlin, où était donc Drago ?

Hermione vit alors Harry, Ron, Luna et Ginny arriver vers elle et ils répondirent alors à ses interrogations silencieuses :

-Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait de savoir, commença Harry, que Malefoy n'est pas là. Il a quitté le château hier soir.

A ces mots, le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra. Drago avait… _quitté_ Poudlard ?

-Il est parti ? murmura-t-elle.

-Ouais mais rassure-toi, il va revenir ton cher Malefoy, grommela Ron.

-Mais…

-On a entendu des Serpentard en parler sur le chemin, expliqua Ginny en assenant à son frère un violent coup de coude. Il a à nouveau été hospitalisé à Ste-Mangouste pour quelques jours, le temps de passer de nouveaux examens pour son épaule.

Hermione se sentit alors soulagée. Elle avait peur qu'il soit parti pour toujours. Mais au moins, elle n'aurait plus à chercher à se cacher durant les jours à venir…

-Bon… Nous, on va se poser aux Trois Balais, annonça Harry. Quand tu auras une minute, viens nous rejoindre.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, sourit Hermione avant d'aller s'occuper de deux Poufsouffle qui avaient décidé de commencer une bataille de boules de neige.

¤¤¤

Pour éviter de penser à Drago et de se demander comment il allait, à présent qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard, Hermione s'investit encore plus dans son travail scolaire, travaillait sur d'anciens sujets d'ASPIC et aidait même ses camarades plus jeunes dans leur travail, tout pour être certaine de n'avoir aucun instant de répit qui la laisserait se laisser aller aux rêveries. Rien que de penser simplement à Drago lui faisait atrocement mal car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui.

Néanmoins, une petite voix en elle ne cessait de lui répéter : _« Tu dois lui dire ce que son père t'a fait… »_ Mais elle avait trop mal, trop honte pour le lui dire… Et surtout trop peur… Peur de la réaction de Drago comme de celle de son père. Qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait s'il apprenait qu'elle l'avait dénoncé à son propre fils ? Non… Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait que garder ce terrible secret et apprendre à vivre avec… et sans Drago…

Le mois de janvier s'acheva donc ainsi, morne et triste pour Hermione qui en plus commençait à fatiguer sous ce rythme de travail effréné. Certes, le soir, elle était trop fatiguée pour se laisser aller à penser à Drago, si bien qu'à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormait immédiatement, mais hélas, les rêves la poursuivaient et elle aurait préféré qu'ils traitent de Drago… Car ce qu'elle voyait à présent dans tous ses cauchemars était le visage de Lucius Malefoy, cet ignoble Lucius Malefoy qui ne cessait de venir la hanter et la harceler dans son sommeil continuellement… Au début, elle pensait qu'il s'introduisait dans son esprit la nuit afin qu'elle n'oublie pas qu'il la surveillât sans cesse, mais à présent, elle maîtrisait l'Occlumancie et devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son intervention pour faire des cauchemars… Ce viol lui avait laissé des séquelles psychologiques inévitables, et elle ne pouvait pas s'en libérer car elle était seule à porter le fardeau de ce lourd secret…

Et sa torture recommença lorsqu'à la mi-février, Drago revint à Poudlard, bien plus en forme même si son épaule le faisait toujours souffrir… et l'air bien plus déterminé que jamais à récupérer Hermione…

Heureusement pour la jeune fille, il n'eut pas le temps de la chercher bien longtemps car à peine revenu, il fut aussitôt assailli par ses fans – dont l'affreuse Pansy – ainsi que de ses gardes du corps Rusard et Slughorn qui lui collait au derrière à chaque fois qu'il se promenait dans le château en dehors des cours.

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione allait piquer du nez dans la Salle Commune, son livre de Métamorphose ouvert sur ses genoux, elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter.

-Mais vous allez arrêtez de me suivre partout ! s'était exclamée la voix furieuse de Drago. J'ai tout de même le droit d'avoir une vie à Poudlard en dehors des heures de cours ! Vous ne m'avez jamais harcelé pour ça ! Poudlard est devenue une prison ou alors c'est moi qui ne vous inspire pas confiance ?

-Un peu de tout ça, Mr Malefoy, avait répondu Rusard d'une voix sèche. Et puis, je vous signale que vous êtes dans la Tour de Gryffondor et que le couvre-feu est déjà passé alors retournez immédiatement à votre dortoir !

Le sang d'Hermione ne fut qu'un tour. Et dire que la porte n'était même pas fermée correctement… Il aurait pu entrer sans mot de passe… Elle avait eu chaud…

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle monta immédiatement dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clé avec l'intention de ne pas y bouger de tout le week-end, puisque l'on était vendredi soir.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva tôt et se pencha immédiatement à son bureau pour travailler. Elle ouvrit donc son livre et son cahier de Potions et commença à réviser. Elle étudiait depuis à peine un quart d'heure lorsque trois coups bruyants se firent entendre à la porte. Elle sentit une fois de plus le stress envahir son ventre. Drago aurait-il réussi à échapper à Rusard ?

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

-Harry.

Poussant un long soupir de soulagement, Hermione se dirigea lentement vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla avant de lui ouvrir. Elle découvrit alors deux yeux vert inquiets qui la dévisageaient.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, mentit Hermione.

Harry entra dans la pièce et la porte se referma quelques secondes plus tard. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit qu'à côté de Harry, dans sa chambre, se tenait…

-Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigue. Mais… que…

-J'ai besoin de te parler, déclara doucement le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne vas pas me fuir éternellement, Hermione. Je sais très bien que tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir la vérité.

Se tournant alors vers Harry, la jeune fille lança à son ami un regard noir et pointa sous son nez un index accusateur.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies aidé à entrer ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix furieuse. Harry ! Vraiment, comment as-tu pu ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne…

-C'était à contrecoeur et au début, je ne voulais pas ! se défendit Harry. Mais Malefoy m'a parlé de quelque chose qui m'a intrigué et moi aussi, je veux savoir la vérité, Hermione !

-Mais quelle vérité ? soupira-t-elle tandis que Drago approuvait Harry d'un hochement de tête.

-Merci, Potter… Je parle du soir où tu étais chez moi, Hermione, reprit Drago en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Qu… quoi ? balbutia-t-elle d'une voix éteinte en sentant son cœur s'affoler.

-Tu te rappelles, ce soir-là, lorsque nous t'avons trouvée en train de t'enfuir du Manoir Malefoy, Ron et moi ? lui demanda Harry.

Si elle s'en rappelait… Comment aurait-elle pu oublier cette terrible nuit ?

-Tu pleurais comme une folle, complètement hystérique, ajouta Harry. Et quand nous t'avons demandé pourquoi, tu nous as répondu que c'était parce que Malefoy ne se souvenait toujours de rien et t'avait à nouveau repoussée.

-Et moi, j'ai raconté à Potter que je ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais partie, ce soir-là. Parce qu'au contraire, je me souvenais de tout, tous les deux, on s'est retrouvés et nous avons passé une soirée merveilleuse, acheva Drago. Alors, j'exige des explications parce que je ne comprends vraiment pas ta réaction.

-Tu nous as menti ce soir-là, Hermione, acheva Harry.

La jeune fille allait manquer d'air. Quelle horreur… Comment allait-elle s'en sortir à présent ? Elle était piégée, elle ne pouvait plus mentir… Mais comment aurait-elle pu prévoir que Drago et Harry, les deux ennemis mortels, en arriveraient à discuter de ça ensemble ?

-Hermione… insista Harry.

-Hermione ! reprit Drago d'une voix implorante. Je t'en prie, tout était tellement parfait… Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es partie ! Ça ne peut pas être parce que tout à coup, tu avais décidé que tu ne m'aimais plus, je ne te croirai pas !

Incapable de faire face et de répondre quoi que ce soit, les yeux d'Hermione se brouillèrent de larmes et elle détacha son regard de celui de Drago en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Je le savais… Tu m'aimes encore… déclara-t-il d'une voix douce. Il s'est passé quelque chose… Hermione, je t'en prie, dis-moi tout… Je…

-N-non ! Laissez-moi tranquille, tous les deux ! s'exclama alors Hermione en éclatant en sanglots bruyants. Vous ne com… comprenez rien, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Laissez-moi !

Et incapable d'en supporter davantage, elle quitta la chambre en courant, laissant un Drago et un Harry complètement hébétés. Mais elle ne prit pas garde à leurs appels et continua à courir, bousculant au passage Ginny qui sortait du dortoir des filles.

-Hermione ? s'étonna cette dernière. Ça ne va pas ?

Mais la jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et continua à courir. Elle arriva finalement au troisième étage et se réfugia dans les toilettes des filles. Là, elle plongea la tête dans le lavabo et recommença à pleurer de plus belles, les larmes venant inonder son visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'apprenne… Surtout pas… Mais le fait d'avoir revu son visage adoré et vu à quel point il se souciait d'elle lui avait fait mal… car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas…

Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur deux silhouettes. Ginny et Luna s'avancèrent alors doucement vers elle, l'air inquiet.

-Hermione, fit Ginny d'une voix calme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ginny dut attendre que les sanglots bruyants d'Hermione se fussent un peu calmés pour que celle-ci lui réponde.

-Drago… est venu me voir… balbutia-t-elle en reniflant. Avec Harry.

-C'est vrai ? s'étonna Ginny. Drago a retrouvé la mémoire ? Il se souvient de toi ?

-Oui… murmura Hermione.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Luna d'une voix extatique.

-Luna… Si Hermione pleure, c'est que ce ne doit pas être si merveilleux que ça, lui fit remarquer Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-nous ce qui se passe, Hermione.

Après avoir calmée Hermione et qu'elle eut arrêté de pleurer, Ginny et Luna la ramenèrent à son dortoir de Préfète-en-Chef et une fois Hermione assise sur le lit à côté de Luna, Ginny alla fermer la porte avant des les y rejoindre, dévisageant Hermione d'un air inquiet.

-Hermione… insista-t-elle.

Hermione soupira. Après tout, Ginny et Luna étaient ses amies et elle avait confiance en elles. Elle aurait moins honte en en parlant à des filles et surtout, elle avait _besoin_ d'en parler. Elle ne pourrait pas porter ce secret toute sa vie…

-Tu peux tout nous dire, la rassura Ginny en la prenant amicalement par l'épaule. Rien ne sortira d'ici. N'est-ce pas, Luna ?

-Bien sûr, assura cette dernière d'une voix mystique.

Hermione soupira et au bout de quelques minutes, encouragée par ses amies, elle commença son récit.

-Pendant les vacances de Noël… Narcissa Malefoy m'a invitée à passer quelques jours chez elle près de Drago. Tu t'en souviens, Ginny…

-Oui, confirma cette dernière.

-Et j'ai dit que j'avais quitté le manoir parce qu'il m'avait repoussée… poursuivit Hermione d'une voix douloureuse. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas vrai…

Et elle leur parla des lettres de menaces anonymes et de sa soirée merveilleuse avec Drago avant d'en arriver au sujet douloureux.

-Et ensuite ? s'enquit Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Drago est venu te rejoindre pendant la nuit ? demanda Luna. Et tu as eu peur ?

-Si seulement ça n'avait été que ça… soupira Hermione en fondant en larmes. Quelqu'un est effectivement venu me voir pendant la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas Drago… C'était Lucius Malefoy…

Les yeux de Ginny et de Luna s'agrandirent alors comme des billes.

-Et ? murmura Ginny, le souffle court.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait déjà prévenue par lettre de ne plus m'approcher de Drago et qu'à présent… j'allais devoir payer… balbutia Hermione, la voix brisée. Et là, il a… il a…

-Quoi, Hermione ? Il a quoi ? Répond ! insista Ginny d'une voix étranglée. Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que Lucius Malefoy t'a fait ?

-Il… il est mon… mon-té sur… sur le… le… le lit et…

-Et _quoi_ ? soufflèrent Ginny et Luna en chœur, redoutant le pire.

-Et il m… m'a… violée… balbutia Hermione avant d'éclater en sanglots hystériques.

A ces mots, Ginny et Luna restèrent figées de stupeur, comme frappées par la foudre. Hermione violée par Lucius Malefoy… Merlin… Ça expliquait tellement de choses, comme son comportement étrange des dernières semaines… Comment personne n'avait-il pu s'en rendre compte et la laisser supporter ça toute seule ? Pauvre Hermione…

-Chut… Calme-toi… la consola Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione sanglotait de plus belle.

-Hermione, c'est… horrible… murmura Luna, les yeux encore plus grands que d'habitude.

-Et… il… il est parti… en disant que… que si ja-mais… je re-revoyais Dra…go… Il recommen… cerait ou bien me tu-tuerait… reprit Hermione, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Quel horrible salaud ! s'exclama Ginny d'une voix emplie de rage, les larmes aux yeux. Comment a-t-il pu ? Quel être odieux ! Hermione, pourquoi n'as-tu parlé à personne de ces lettres, enfin ?

-Je… pensais que… ça venait de… Parkinson… murmura Hermione. Je ne… les ai… pas-pas prises… au sérieux…

-Merlin… souffla Luna. Ma pauvre Hermione, tu aurais dû en parler plus tôt.

-Je… sais…

Ginny et Luna firent de leur mieux pour rassurer Hermione et la consoler jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se fussent apaisés. Les deux jeunes filles étaient complètement ulcérées et écoeurées par ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Comment ce monstre de Lucius avait-il pu abuser d'une jeune fille ? Il était vraiment en dessous de tout… Une belle ordure, un monstre infâme, vil, infect, ignoble et sans aucune pitié… Un être totalement abject…

Une fois les sanglots d'Hermione apaisés, celle-ci se tourna vers ses amies et souffla :

-Ne dites à personne ce que je viens de vous raconter… Je ne peux pas… Et si jamais Lucius Malefoy l'apprend… ou pire, Drago…

-Je comprends que tu aies peur de le dire à Drago, commença Ginny d'une voix douce, mais… il ne sait rien, lui. Il pense que tu ne veux plus le voir, il ne comprend plus rien. Je crois qu'il mérite de connaître la vérité.

-Non seulement, j'aurais trop honte de le lui dire, mais à tous les coups, il irait se venger sur son père pour ce qu'il m'a fait et là… Qui sait ce qu'il me fera, à moi, à Drago, ou à mes proches… murmura Hermione en soupirant douloureusement.

Ginny et Luna se regardèrent. Elles ne savaient pas quoi dire.

-J'admets que le dire au monde entier ne servirait à rien… dit Ginny. Lucius Malefoy est déjà recherché pour meurtre alors l'accuser de viol ne changerait pas grand-chose, mais… Drago t'aime, Hermione. Et il mérite de connaître la vérité. Tu devrais aussi en parler à tes parents ou même aux miens, ils sont très compréhensifs, tu sais. Si tu en parles à McGonagall, elle prendra toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que tu sois en sécurité à Poudlard et le ministère pourrait même t'assurer une protection spéciale pour…

-Non, Ginny… répondit sombrement Hermione.

-Je peux demander à mon père de faire un article sur cette histoire dans _« Le Chicaneur »_ ! proposa alors Luna. Tu resteras anonyme, bien sûr, mais au moins, tout le monde saura de quoi est capable ce monstre de Lucius Malefoy et cela motivera encore plus le ministère à le rechercher plus activement.

Ginny haussa un sourcil peu convaincu à la suggestion de Luna et allait ouvrir la bouche pour suggérer autre chose mais Hermione y coupa court.

-Vous êtes gentilles, les filles, mais… je préfère que les choses restent ainsi…

-Et ne rien dire à Drago ? s'effara Ginny. Hermione !

-Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ni à vous, fit-elle. Il a menacé de s'attaquer à mes proches aussi, si je tentais de le revoir… Si ça peut le sauver et sauver d'autres vies, alors je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice, déclara-t-elle bravement. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand Lucius Malefoy aura été arrêté, enfin, je pourrais être avec Drago… mais pour le moment, c'est impossible. Je n'y songe même pas.

Ginny et Luna la regardèrent tristement. Hermione était vraiment courageuse d'accepter tout ça par amour, et de renoncer à Drago…

-Hermione… insista Ginny.

-Non, c'est mieux comme ça, la coupa Hermione d'une voix forte. Ça sera difficile, mais j'y arriverai. En tout cas, à présent, je vais mieux depuis que je vous en ai parlé. Ça m'a enlevé un terrible poids et je crois que je vais être capable de reprendre ma vie en mains. En attendant, promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien de tout ça à personne… et surtout pas à Drago.

Ginny et Luna promirent mais restaient convaincues qu'Hermione faisait une erreur. Elles lui suggérèrent alors d'autres solutions au sujet du viol mais Hermione refusa tout, désirant seulement oublier… Même si cela devait lui coûter toutes ses forces, elle était prête à renoncer à Drago, convaincue que leur amour était maudit et impossible, et voulant qu'il soit heureux et tranquille, sans elle et ses ennuis, à présent qu'il avait quitté le mauvais côté…

* * *

_A/N : Et ouais, cette pauvre Mionette pleure beaucoup dans ce chapitre lol mais bon c'est compréhensible après ce qui lui est arrivé non ? _

_Alors pour le prochain chapitre, Drago insiste et exige des explications jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et lui se retrouvent finalement face à face… Je ne dis rien de plus mais je pense que beaucoup vont adorer ce chapitre autant que moi… ;) Bisous à tous !_


	11. Chap 10: Le Goût Béni d’un Amour Maudit

_A/N : Coucou à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai deux jours d'avance ! (Remerciez l'Ascension qui a eu la bonne idée d'être férié hihi !) Bref, je suis consciente que les 3 derniers chapitres uniquement consacrés aux malheurs et à la torture de cette pauvre Hermione ont pu être ennuyeux et frustrants (je suis une grande chiante je vous l'accorde lol…) mais ici, les choses évoluent enfin avec un nouveau face-à-face… Je suis donc contente de vous présenter ce chapitre que j'adore vraiment, mon favori :) J'espère que vous l'aimerez et que j'aurais mis fin à votre frustration de lecteurs… vous verrez bien XD_

_Gros bisous à tous ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

¤¤¤

**10**

**Le Goût Béni d'un Amour Maudit**

Ne sachant plus comment elle pourrait éviter Drago à présent et ne voulant plus le laisser dans le doute, Hermione avait pris une décision. Elle ne serait pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'il devait l'oublier, de crainte de fondre devant son regard ou que le sien trahisse son secret… Et surtout, ce serait trop dur… d'avoir à lui dire une chose aussi horrible en face… Ainsi, elle se décida finalement à lui écrire une lettre dans laquelle elle lui dirait qu'ils ne devaient pas rester ensemble, mais sans lui dire pour Lucius… car cela, elle ne le pourrait pas… jamais…

Ce fut donc avec beaucoup de courage et les yeux tout humidifiés par les larmes qu'Hermione s'installa au bureau de son dortoir, prit sa plus belle plume, un morceau de parchemin et commença à rédiger sa lettre. Mais elle ne put écrire qu'un seul mot, _« Drago »_,avant de s'arrêter. Que lui dire ? Comment lui annoncer les choses ? Dans sa tête, cela paraissait bien plus facile… Au final, il lui fallut sacrifier beaucoup d'encre et de morceaux de parchemin avant de se satisfaire de sa dernière lettre :

_« Drago,_

_Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie de chez toi durant les vacances de Noël et aussi de la manière dont je t'ai parlé, l'autre jour avec Harry… Tout d'abord, sache que c'est très dur pour moi d'avoir à faire ça, peut-être la chose la plus difficile que j'aie eu à faire de ma vie mais je dois le faire, sinon je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face. Tu sais, Drago, tu avais raison. Je t'aime toujours, il en restera ainsi, mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre en t'évitant depuis ton retour et le fait que tu aies cherché à comprendre pourquoi me fait mal car tu me montres ainsi que tu m'aimes, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi, Drago. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi exactement, mes explications seraient vagues et confuses, je ne sais même pas trop pourquoi moi-même, mais nous sommes trop différents, nous n'avons pas grandi dans le même monde et j'ai peur que cela nous fasse souffrir, tôt ou tard… Tu vois, Drago, je suis heureuse que tu ne sois finalement plus du mauvais côté et à présent, je te souhaite d'être heureux avec quelqu'un qui te comprendra mieux que moi… je t'aime toujours, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi… Cela ne pourra jamais marcher… C'est difficile, mais c'est mieux comme ça…_

_  
Avec tout mon cœur,_

_Hermione. »_

En se relisant, la jeune fille poussa un long soupir. Pitoyable. Non seulement, elle faisait une bien piètre menteuse, mais pas même le pire des crédules n'arriveraient à croire à cette lamentable explication. Il chercherait sûrement à comprendre… Mais mieux valait envoyer la lettre… au moins, elle aurait été claire. Il ne fallait plus qu'ils se voient…

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues et elle inscrivit d'une main tremblante le nom de Drago sur l'enveloppe avant de se rendre à la volière.

Elle monta doucement les vieilles marches y menant et entendit un rire musical et féminin. Elle entra finalement dans la volière et vit deux silhouettes surgir de derrière un tas de vieilles enveloppes. Le rire qu'elle avait entendu n'était autre que celui de Luna, encore toute rouge d'avoir ri, et à ses côtés se tenait Ron qui afficha un air un peu gêné en voyant Hermione, un petit sourire en coin.

-Salut… Vous faisiez quoi ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Rien, répondit précipitamment Ron.

-On discutait, répondit Luna en même temps. Ça va, Hermione ? s'enquit-il avec une mine moins joyeuse en voyant les yeux bouffis de la jeune fille.

-Oui, prétendit cette dernière en masquant son visage de ses cheveux.

Elle fit alors envoyer sa lettre à Drago par son hibou grand-duc noir posé près de la fenêtre après l'avoir caressé un instant. L'oiseau s'envola et Hermione se tourna vers ses amis.

-Bon, j'ai un cours de Runes, annonça-t-elle. On se voit tout à l'heure au dîner…

Elle allait partir mais Luna la retint doucement par le bras.

-Euh… Hermione, chuchota-t-elle pour que Ron n'entende pas, d'une voix sérieuse ce qui ne lui était pas typique. Si ça ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, autant qu'à Ginny.

-Je sais. Merci, Luna, sourit Hermione en serrant amicalement la main de son amie. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure, répondit-elle en retrouvant son air rêveur avant de s'en retourner à Ron.

¤¤¤

Trois heures plus tard, après avoir fini ses cours, Hermione descendit dans un état fébrile à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle repéra bien vite Harry et Ron assis en face de Ginny et alla s'installer aux côtés de la jeune fille.

-Salut, Hermione. Comment tu vas ? s'enquit Ginny qui ne l'avait pas vue de la journée.

-Bien, répondit Hermione avec un sourire lui disant de ne plus s'inquiéter.

Harry, lui, la regardait étrangement. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis la fuite d'Hermione lorsqu'il était venu avec Drago dans son dortoir. Elle se sentit alors coupable. Elle avait écrit sa lettre à Drago, mais n'avait pas pensé à s'expliquer avec Harry… Et d'ailleurs, que lui dire ?

-Euh… Harry… hésita-t-elle.

-Bon appétit, Hermione, répondit-il d'une voix froide sans quitter des yeux son assiette, pour éviter de la regarder.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Harry croyait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui avouer son secret… S'il savait… Ginny, elle, savait, et donc la comprenait, et quant à Ron, il semblait bien rêveur tout à coup pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, alors qu'elle entamait son plat de viande, elle tressaillit en remarquant entre les visages celui de Drago, assis entre Zabini et Nott à la table des Serpentard, cherchant à accrocher son regard. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et désorienté, ses yeux semblaient l'implorer… Oui, il avait lu la lettre, c'était certain. Honteuse, Hermione détacha son regard du sien et fit mine de se concentrer sur son bœuf rôti. Elle ne pourrait pas affronter ces yeux.

A la fin du repas, juste avant d'entamer son dessert, Hermione risqua un coup d'œil discret en direction des Serpentard. Mais il n'y était plus. La chaise entre Blaise et Théodore était vide. Elle se sentit soulagée à cette constatation. Au moins, le fait qu'il soit déjà parti lui éviterait une éventuelle confrontation dans la Grande Salle.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? lui demanda Ginny en la voyant se lever, sitôt son dessert fini.

-Oui, je vais travailler un petit peu avant d'aller me coucher.

-Ah bon… d'accord. Si tu veux parler un peu… commença Ginny.

-Je sais, sourit Hermione. A demain, tout le monde.

¤¤¤

Ce fut en soupirant qu'Hermione entra dans son dortoir de Préfète-en-Chef et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et laissa mollement retomber ses jambes fatiguées sur le matelas. Encore une journée éprouvante… Mais au moins, elle n'aurait plus à se ronger les sangs au sujet de Drago avant le lendemain matin.

-Hermione…

Sursautant à cette voix, Hermione bondit hors de son lit et se figea en découvrant la personne qui se tenait contre le mur, à côté de la porte à présent refermée.

-Drago ! s'étrangla-t-elle.

-C'est quoi, cette lettre ? s'exclama-t-il, le regard incompréhensible. Tu crois qu'après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble tu peux me jeter comme ça en me disant que tu m'aimes encore et en me balançant une explication qui ne veut rien dire ?

-Tu ne devrais pas être là… balbutia Hermione.

-Je ne m'en irai pas avant d'avoir une explication _claire_ et _précise_ ! exigea Drago d'une voix forte. Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, Hermione !

Plus il avançait vers elle, plus Hermione reculait. Ainsi, il s'était caché dans son dortoir en attendant son retour afin de la forcer à s'expliquer ? Merlin… Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer !

-Va-t-en… murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

-Pas avant de savoir _pourquoi_ ! insista Drago en avançant encore plus.

Ses yeux cobalt étaient insistants, presque durs. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher avant d'avoir une explication nette de sa part.

-Très bien, alors si tu ne pars pas, c'est moi qui le ferai ! s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers le porte, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais Drago avait prévu cette réaction et en un clin d'œil, il se plaça devant la porte. Au lieu de la sortie, Hermione se retrouva contre le torse ferme de Drago et en face de son visage insistant.

-Laisse-moi… soupira Hermione en le poussant pour se dégager.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, elle se retrouva en un quart de seconde avec les lèvres de Drago posées sur les siennes. Surprise et ne s'attendant pas à une pareille réaction, ses jambes se firent coton et tremblèrent, prêtes à vaciller mais Drago serra son étreinte et emprisonna sa taille et son dos de ses bras. Elle aurait voulu dire stop, courir hors du dortoir mais elle retrouvait enfin ce corps et ces lèvres adorées, son odeur et le goût suave de ses baisers.

-Dis-moi, s'il te plaît… la supplia Drago en détachant ses lèvres des siennes, sa bouche contre le front de la jeune fille.

Instinctivement, elle s'était retrouvée à enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Drago et en constatant cela, elle se recula vivement et baissa les yeux.

-Ne me demande pas ça… murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos.

Très lentement, Drago s'approcha d'elle et de son pouce essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait l'air de tellement souffrir…

-Dra…

Mais il avait une nouvelle fois capturé ses lèvres et elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher, c'était trop dur… Elle en avait rêvé, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, depuis des mois… de ce baiser et de ces retrouvailles… Comment dire non ? Elle l'aimait et le voulait autant que lui-même…

Sous ses baisers de plus en plus passionnés et insistants, Hermione sentait rejaillir subitement tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait tant cherché à refouler pendant des mois… Contre Drago, ses bras dans les siens, elle se sentait renaître et retrouver cette douce sensation de bonheur qu'elle croyait avoir à jamais perdu…

A présent, une passion violente et inconnue s'emparait de son corps… Elle répondait de plus en plus sensuellement aux baisers de Drago, enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux et même sous les manches du jeune homme pour mieux sentir la peau chaude de ses bras sous ses paumes… Et sous le feu de l'action et de l'émotion que cela lui procura, Drago resserra son étreinte et ses doigts trouvèrent comme par eux-mêmes les hanches et les cuisses d'Hermione sur lesquelles il fit courir des caresses d'une lenteur calculée, faisant frissonner la jeune fille toute entière…

D'un geste lent et empli de délicatesse, il la débarrassa alors de sa robe de sorcière avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemisette. Il se surprit à voir ses propres doigts trembler, même s'il avait déjà fait ça avant, le fait d'en être là, avec Hermione qu'il aimait, le faisait se sentir nerveux et maladroit, comme si c'était la première fois…

-Dra… Drago… chuchota Hermione avec un petit geste de recul lorsque Drago acheva de retirer son soutien-gorge.

Non… pas ça… Lucius… le viol… les menaces… et ses yeux… ses yeux si semblables aux _siens_… Mais Drago, se reprenant bien vite et retrouvant son assurance, continua son manège, en couvrant son visage et ses cheveux de baisers rassurants. Elle n'aurait pas à avoir peur avec lui. Jamais.

Tout allait tellement vite… Cela n'avait absolument pas été prémédité, c'était seulement la conséquence de ce besoin et de ce manque l'un de l'autre qu'ils avaient dû subir si longtemps… La robe et la chemisette de la jeune fille tombèrent à leurs pieds. Et, durant un court instant, la main de Drago se posa avec une sensualité fiévreuse sur la poitrine à présent nue d'Hermione.

-Je… non, Drago… balbutia Hermione tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui. S'il te plaît… non…

A ces paroles, Drago se figea. Ses yeux pâles dévisagèrent alors Hermione et très lentement, il se détacha d'elle. A présent, si ses yeux étaient du même bleu que ceux de Lucius, leurs regards n'avaient définitivement plus rien de commun… Celui de Lucius était abject, glacé, mauvais… Tandis que celui de Drago ne lui montrait qu'une chose à présent : son amour pour elle ainsi que son inquiétude à la voir trembler ainsi.

-Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de t'imposer quoi que ce soit… commença-t-il en chuchotant.

Mais il n'était pas question de ça, en réalité… Hermione en avait envie, plus que n'importe quoi. Elle s'était même surprise à rêver cet instant des mois auparavant mais… le souvenir de Lucius, le viol, ce qu'il lui avait fait… non… elle ne voulais pas être confrontée à cet horrible souvenir… Voilà tout ce que l'acte sexuel représentait pour elle à présent. Et pourtant, comme elle aurait aimé se laisser aller toute entière, sans plus de considération pour le passé, le futur, les conventions sociales en rapport à leur sang respectif ou la peur de vengeance de Lucius… Elle aurait tant voulu s'abandonner sans réticence à ses baisers, à ses caresses, à la vigueur de ses bras qui l'entraînaient dans un vertige infini… Elle ne pouvait pas… Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur Drago, elle en oublia presque Lucius et eut l'impression de retrouver ses doux rêves qu'elle avait si souvent eu de Drago… avant…

Elle tremblait toujours autant lorsqu'elle sentit le bras gauche du jeune homme lui enrouler la taille et enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Sa peur lui ordonnait de partir, de dire stop, mais l'amour clamait ses droits, lui aussi…

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu veux, Hermione… Parle-moi.

Là, elle sentit avec un plaisir qui la fit frissonner de surprise, une lente caresse de Drago qui s'attarda le long de son dos, du bout des doigts avant de se nicher au creux de ses reins. Soupirant de bonheur, Hermione ferma les yeux et enroula doucement ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme en lui offrant instinctivement son cou sur lequel il fit pleuvoir une ondée de baisers. Elle sentait l'humidité de sa langue et de ses lèvres sur sa nuque, sa gorge, ses épaules, sa poitrine…

Grisée, noyée d'une flambée de sensations de plaisir vertigineuses, Hermione avait complètement oublié où elle était, quand et comment ils étaient et ce qui se passait pas si loin d'eux, dans le château. Car à présent, lui comme elle, n'étaient plus à Poudlard mais bien plus loin, perdus quelque part entre ciel et étoiles… Après ce que Lucius lui avait fait, Hermione pensait ne jamais pouvoir connaître la saveur de l'amour sur son corps et ses lèvres, ni la douceur d'une simple caresse…

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Drago retirer jusqu'au dernier de ses vêtements, elle ne s'en sentit pas gênée et ne se rétracta pas, car rien ne fut brusque ou embarrassant et la tendresse du jeune homme la mit en confiance au point de se serrer encore plus étroitement contre lui, passionnément, complètement dénudée à présent. Elle sentit les paumes du jeune homme venir recouvrir ses seins et les caresser. Puis, les yeux bleu de Drago se posèrent sur son corps entier avec admiration et passion et il captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Puis, sans un mot, Drago souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit. Elle maintenait ses mains crispées autour de son cou et il pouvait la sentir trembler légèrement. Se rendant compte de cette nouvelle poussée de crainte en elle, il desserra légèrement son étreinte.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête ? chuchota-t-il sans pour autant s'empêcher le la toucher, promenant ses lèvres sur le ventre et les seins de la jeune fille, espérant passionnément et désespérément que la réponse serait négative.

-N… non, murmura Hermione. Drago… gémit-elle en l'attirant contre elle, comme pour le supplier de rester près d'elle.

Il retira alors à son tour sa chemise et sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard qu'il jeta violemment sur le sol, découvrant un torse pâle et musclé et un bras gauche sur lequel s'étalait l'Horreur. Drago n'avait jamais autant souhaité qu'à cet instant-là de voir disparaître cette marque infernale… Mais cette fois-ci, Hermione n'y prit pas garde et en vint même jusqu'à caresser délicatement ce bras abhorré et meurtri tandis que le jeune homme effleurait sa ceinture pour se débarrasser à présent de son pantalon et de son boxer pour ne sentir plus que la peau lisse et chaude d'Hermione contre la sienne. Sentant son abandon, les sens de Drago s'affolèrent, submergé d'un désir incontrôlable. Il la voulait… plus que jamais.

Nu contre elle, il la serra dans ses bras forts et rendit ses baisers et ses caresses plus intimes et insistants, attardant ses lèvres et sa langue sur ses cuisses, son ventre, sa poitrine dont il taquina un instant les mamelons durcis pour finalement remonter à son cou entièrement soumis à ses baisers, car la jeune fille avait, sous l'effet du désir, renversé sa tête hors du lit. Il glissa ses doigts dans l'épaisse toison châtaine de la chevelure d'Hermione et remonta doucement son visage jusqu'au sien pour finalement trouver sa bouche. Le visage de la jeune fille était si proche du sien… Jamais il ne l'avait admirée d'aussi près, et il contemplait d'un regard fiévreux les plus petits détails de son visage, comme les quelques minuscules tâches de rousseurs qu'elle avait sur le nez. Il aimait tellement son visage… et son corps qu'à présent il découvrait.

Il lui écarta avidement les lèvres et leurs langues se frôlèrent, se caressèrent, s'entremêlèrent pour un baiser qui les entraîna au-delà de Poudlard et de la Terre, dans des endroits enfouis en eux-mêmes et en l'autre… Sous ses baisers enflammés qui sillonnaient à présent à toutes les parties les plus sensibles de sa peau frémissante, Hermione se sentait légère, libérée, envolée, tel un nuage solitaire, dans cette danse sensuelle qui la révélait à elle-même. Quant à Drago, il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était venu, à l'origine…

Elle sentit la virilité du jeune homme s'accroître contre elle et à ce contact, une montée de chaleur incontrôlable grimpa en elle et envahit son bas-ventre et son corps. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs mains se cherchaient… Drago avait enfin droit à ce corps béni et chéri dont il avait tellement rêvé… Il noya son regard dans celui d'Hermione, brillant du même éclat marron que ses cheveux. A cet instant, chacun désirait ardemment ne plus faire qu'un avec l'autre.

Et là, après un dernier soupçon de prudence envers Hermione qui à présent répondait à ses baisers avec fièvre, Drago se pencha totalement contre elle, la souleva légèrement dans ses bras et entra en elle. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à la jeune fille pour comprendre enfin le sens de l'acte d'amour, après avoir été assombri et sali par ce que Lucius lui avait infligé… Mais Drago n'était pas Lucius. Drago l'aimait et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que son père lui avait fait endurer sous sa poigne violente. Le viol et l'amour étaient deux choses complètement incomparables, lorsque ce dernier était vraiment doux et pur…

Entre les bras de Drago, joue contre joue, peau contre peau, les doigts entrelacés et le cœur battant en parfaite coordination, elle oubliait tout du viol, de ce que Lucius lui avait fait, tant elle se sentait en sécurité contre Drago. Les choses s'étaient faites sans brusquerie, sans précipitation et avec toute la tendresse et la délicatesse du monde, comme s'il avait compris dans ses yeux et son corps qu'avant de s'abandonner à lui, elle avait besoin qu'il la fasse oublier, besoin de retrouver une sorte de virginité, de pureté… pour se donner à lui…

Et dans l'action qui s'accentua lentement et avec passion, ils s'étreignirent, évoluèrent et dansèrent ensemble au milieu de nulle part, découvrant enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre ce qui leur avait si cruellement manqué durant ces derniers mois… un amour partagé, un amour absolu.

Aussi tendrement qu'ardemment et désespérément, Drago lui donna des preuves infinies de sa passion et de tout son amour pour elle. Il lui fit éprouver les premières atteintes du vertige et l'odieuse violence qu'avait subie Hermione s'abolit, effacée par chaque mot d'amour soupiré, chaque étreinte, chaque baiser, chaque douce caresse… Elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, seulement le plaisir de l'acte et celui d'être avec lui… Elle était femme, passionnée, envolée et à présent sous la seule emprise de son cœur et de son corps… Au diable Lucius et tous les autres…

-Hermione… souffla Drago, suppliant.

Il répétait infatigablement son prénom tandis que la jeune fille s'abandonnait à présent avec une passion totale au plaisir qui s'offrait à eux. Illuminées par les halots de lumières s'échappant des volets du dortoir, leurs peaux luisaient au clair de lune dans le grand lit et leurs deux corps fusionnaient de façon de plus en plus intense et passionnée, jusqu'à ce que tout tournoie de plus en plus vite en eux avant de se suspendre en une brève seconde durant laquelle ils gémirent ensemble, emportés par le paroxysme du plaisir charnel. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Drago s'effondra dans les bras d'Hermione, le souffle court. Retombés sur le matelas humide, enlacés, l'un était aussi heureux et apaisé que l'autre.

Paralysée par l'émotion, Hermione resta un instant incapable de faire un geste, les genoux tremblants sous l'effet du plaisir éclatant qui s'estompait à présent progressivement au cœur de son intimité. Elle était heureuse et se sentait à présent épanouie. Oui, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Lucius lui avait fait subir. Ça n'avait était que bonheur et plaisir, ce moment magique avec Drago…

Elle finit par remuer légèrement, pour découvrir avec surprise le jeune homme qui à présent se couchait contre elle, sous les couettes. Regardant avec tendresse son visage pâle, le front encore tout perlé de sueur, Hermione se coula automatiquement à ses côtés et les bras de Drago vinrent alors l'enrouler, enfouissant son visage dans ses épais cheveux châtains. Peu lui importait les conséquences à présent, c'était la plus belle chose qui aurait pu lui arriver et, s'endormant en sentant les lèvres de Drago se poser une dernière fois sur sa joue, elle décida de ne penser qu'à la magie de ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Demain, peut-être, elle pourrait alors s'inquiéter à nouveau en penser à Lucius et aux conséquences. Demain… mais pas ce soir…

* * *

_A/N : Haha… enfin un peu de bonheur ;) J'espère que ce petit chapitre un peu lemon vous a plu en tout cas ! (j'ai l'intention de me lancer dans le genre pour ma prochaine fic lol…) J'ai adoré l'écrire et pour une fois j'espère que personne ne va s'aviser de me traiter de sadique parce que je me suis calmée hein ! XD _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione flippe un peu : des explications s'imposent au réveil… aura-t-elle enfin le courage de tout lui avouer cette fois ? Et Drago, quant à lui, a bien l'intention d'officialiser leurs retrouvailles…_


	12. Chap 11: Répit et Secrets

_A/N : Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews que je lis avec toujours autant de plaisir et d'amour :) merci à vous tous ! Voilà donc encore un chapitre que j'adore… Vous remarquerez que j'ai mis un peu mon sadisme de côté pour l'instant… Mais ne criez pas victoire trop vite les n'enfants… mon sadisme est comme un volcan : il n'est pas mort, il est simplement endormi… :D NYARK NYARK ! Bref, je vous laisse découvrir comment va se passer le réveil de notre mignonne petite Gryffondor et de notre sexy petit Serpentard… XD_

* * *

¤¤¤

**11**

**Répit et Secrets**

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent par les trous des volets de la chambre, Hermione se réveilla doucement. Ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre, elle sentit des bras enroulés autour de sa taille et sa tête était nichée contre un cou. Elle se détacha très légèrement de cette étreinte pour regarder autour d'elle. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas rêvé… Tout contre elle, elle pouvait voir Drago, éclairé par les halots de lumière, toujours endormi, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller, couché sur sa gauche, vers elle. Elle admira avec un léger sourire le torse clair et musclé du jeune homme tout comme ses bras, étroitement enroulés autour d'elle. Elle effleura du bout des doigts les abdominaux de Drago avant de remonter tendrement vers son visage pour caresser la fossette de son menton, son nez droit, ses joues, ses lèvres… Elle se sentit étrange à cette idée. Cela faisait déjà plus de sept mois qu'elle l'aimait mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le serrer dans ses bras sans trouver cela bizarre, de caresser son visage en se disant qu'enfin, il était à elle, rien qu'à elle… Ce beau visage qu'elle n'aurait jamais songé toucher ou caresser un an auparavant… C'était… une sensation merveilleuse.

Tandis qu'elle replaçait affectueusement une mèche blonde de son front derrière son visage, elle le vit remuer légèrement et ses yeux clairs s'ouvrirent sur elle.

-Salut, murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie en remontant sa main droite sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Salut… souffla-t-elle.

En souriant, il caressa la joue d'Hermione qui frissonna à ce contact. Le regard marron sombre de la jeune fille se plongea alors dans le sien. Il adorait ses yeux et l'air malicieux qu'ils avaient lorsqu'elle souriait, cela lui donnait un côté femme-enfant absolument charmant. Ce sourire… elle avait pour manie d'accentuer ses sourires du côté gauche, révélant une charmante fossette sur sa joue. Il était si heureux de revoir ce sourire… de la voir sourire à nouveau…

Instinctivement, Hermione se recoucha pour se blottir contre lui. Drago, lui, entoura son épaule de sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite se penchait vers son pantalon au pied du lit dont il tira un objet de l'une des poches… la plume de grand-duc noire.

-Finalement, elle nous a porté bonheur, non ? sourit-il en chatouillant le visage de la jeune fille avec.

-Oui, murmura-elle contre le torse du jeune homme, les yeux mi-clos.

_« Je vais tout lui dire… »_ se promit intérieurement Hermione. _« Il est temps qu'il sache, je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre encore une fois… »_

Cette nuit avait été magique et la preuve qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer sans lui. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, désespérément, et à présent qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis – pour de vrai cette fois – elle allait devoir tout lui avouer, peu en importait les conséquences. Elle avait besoin de lui et c'était la seule solution. Elle avait assez réfléchi à cela pendant la nuit pour être sûre d'elle : elle allait tout lui dire.

-Drago… murmura Hermione en se serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Je… dois te dire quelque chose…

Elle sentit les doigts de Drago tracer des cercles imaginaires sur son épaule et son dos et ce dernier répondit, la bouche collée au front de la jeune fille :

-Hum… Je sais que hier soir, ce n'était pas… prévu, mais…

-Ce n'est pas ça, sourit Hermione. J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse et je ne regrette rien. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter ce que nous avons fait.

-Tant mieux, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça…

Hermione le vit alors rougir et il balbutia :

-Euh… Enfin, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, hein… Ne me prend pas pour un obsédé…

-Tant que je suis ta seule obsession, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

-Ça, tu peux en être sûre, lui assura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi, Granger…

-Tiens, tu recommences à m'appeler par mon nom de famille ?

-Non, c'était juste pour te faire savoir que cette attirance remonte déjà au temps ou tu n'étais encore que « Granger » pour moi… expliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard clair et profond dans celui d'Hermione.

Les lèvres de Drago trouvèrent celles de la jeune fille qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou. La faisant rouler sous lui en l'embrassant, il fit descendre sa main de la poitrine d'Hermione à ses cuisses pour remonter lentement le drap dans lequel elle s'était enroulée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Hermione ? chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Je ne sais plus… murmura-elle, les yeux clos en nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago.

Sentant la passion regagner comme un éclair leur corps, ils s'abandonnèrent et refirent l'amour comme la veille, ardemment et passionnément, se demandant comment ils avaient pu se passer l'un de l'autre depuis tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur envahisse la pièce et que Drago les mène encore une fois tous les deux jusqu'à l'apogée du plaisir.

Ils étaient encore essoufflés et trempés de sueur lorsque l'heure officielle du réveil à Poudlard sonna…

-Merde, jura Drago en reprenant son souffle, sa tête posée contre la poitrine de Hermione.

-Déjà, soupira la jeune fille. Je vais devoir me lever. J'ai un cours dans moins d'une heure.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'elle se leva et admira, toujours couché sur le lit, ses épais cheveux châtains ondulant de façon rebelle sur ses épaules, sa peau lisse, son corps mince, ses formes attirantes… Sentant le regard de Drago sur elle, Hermione se retourna et grimaça un sourire, poings sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard malin, Mr Malefoy ?

-Bon sang, Hermione ! Si seulement tu avais pu être toute nue toutes les fois où tu m'as engueulé, j'aurais été bien plus docile.

-Très drôle, rit-elle. Bon, je vais sous la douche.

-Tu as une douche pour toi toute seule ?

-Oui, c'est un des avantages que représente le titre de Préfète-en-Chef.

-Je peux venir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Amusée, Hermione eut un petit rire et répondit :

-Hum… Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas me retarder…

-Pas promis ! répliqua Drago qui en un éclair était déjà sous la douche.

¤¤¤

Deux minutes plus tard, sous le jet d'eau brûlante, enlacés, ils profitaient encore une fois de tout cet amour et ces moments de tendresse ensemble qui leur avaient si cruellement manqué ces derniers mois. Mais occupé à embrasser les lèvres, les joues, le cou et la poitrine de la jeune fille, Drago ne remarquait pas l'ombre qui obscurcissait son regard. Et voilà. Elle avait encore repoussé l'échéance. Quand trouverait-elle enfin le courage de tout lui avouer ?

-Attend-moi pour descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner, lui dit Drago en s'enroulant avec elle dans une grande serviette blanche après la douche. Je vais me chercher un calbut dans mon dortoir et je reviens.

-Euh… oui…

Descendre ensemble dans la Grande Salle voudrait dire… _s'afficher_ ensemble ? C'était le meilleur moyen pour que Lucius l'apprenne et elle avait peur du regard que les autres élèves auraient sur eux mais après tout, elle en avait envie… elle voulait que tout le monde sache qu'ils s'aimaient… Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être vraiment prête…

-A tout à l'heure, lança Drago en l'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de sortir du dortoir.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour. Hermione avait tout juste fini de s'habiller et de se coiffer.

-Tu viens ? fit-il en l'attirant hors du dortoir.

Marchant juste à côté de lui, Hermione appréhendait leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Comment dire à Drago qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à clamer au monde entier leur relation sans le vexer ? Mais comme s'il avait deviné sa crainte, il se tourna vers elle l'embrassa sur le front en souriant.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparés. Je veux m'afficher avec toi, t'embrasser en public, montrer aux autres ce que je ressens pour toi… que je suis fier d'être avec toi…

-Moi aussi, Drago, dit Hermione en souriant faiblement. Mais… mais… euh… et Pansy ?

-Cette sangsue ? ricana-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est fini depuis l'année dernière. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle passe son temps à me coller depuis mon retour.

-Mais… attend, euh…

Trop tard, ils étaient déjà aux portes de la Grande Salle que Drago venait d'ouvrir, Hermione à ses côtés. Au moment où ils entraient, la jeune fille tenta de dire quelque chose, gênée, mais Drago venait de saisir sa main et d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

Elle perçut alors tous les regards se braquer vers eux, dont celui des professeurs et se sentit d'abord mal à l'aise et inquiète mais très vite, cette gêne finit par s'estomper. Elle était avec Drago, son petit ami, elle l'aimait et était heureuse d'être avec lui. Et malgré tous les problèmes que cette relation allait inévitablement engendrer autour d'eux, elle était fière de s'afficher à ses côtés.

Passant entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, ils voyaient vaguement autour d'eux les regards choqués et stupéfaits et lorsque Hermione lança un regard vers la table des Serpentard, elle remarqua les mines déconfites des amis de Drago et s'en trouva satisfaite. Quel doux moyen que de clouer le bec à tous ces imbéciles. Ils étaient à présent le centre d'attention de toute la salle sans exception. Drago Malefoy _et_ Hermione Granger… Le savoir était une chose… le voir en était une autre ! C'était incroyable que ces deux-là sortent ensemble…

-Euh… Je préfère qu'on aille à ta table, lui murmura Drago en montrant du menton Pansy qui avait l'air d'avoir de la vapeur sortant des oreilles tant son regard était furieux. Un vrai petit pékinois enragé, celle-là, se moqua-t-il, l'air méprisant.

-D'accord, sourit Hermione en le tirant par la main vers la table des Gryffondor.

Au passage, devant la table des Serdaigle, Luna lui sourit et arrivés devant les Gryffondor, Hermione vit Harry, affichant un air de stupéfaction polie, comme la plupart des autres. Ginny lui adressa un sourire complice mais ce qui la stupéfia littéralement sur place fut la réaction de Ron. Elle s'était attendue à tout… sauf à ça !

-Salut, Hermione, fit-il en grimaçant un sourire. Salut, Malefoy. Alors… c'est enfin officiel, vous deux ?

-Ou… oui, souffla Hermione, déconcertée.

-Félicitations, lança-t-il gentiment avant de s'attaquer à ses œufs brouillés.

Bien que complètement confuse sur ce changement de réaction, cela fit vraiment plaisir à Hermione qui s'installa aux côtés de Drago, après que ce dernier eut salué l'assistance d'un vague signe de tête.

Les regards, choqués, surpris ou même envieux des autres autour d'eux étaient toujours aussi insistants lorsque Hermione se leva à la fin de son petit-déjeuner.

-Je… je vais en cours, annonça-t-elle à Drago, gênée d'être toujours le centre d'attention.

-OK, répondit ce dernier en se levant pour l'embrasser. A midi ici ?

-Oui, sourit Hermione avant de s'en aller, après avoir adressé un signe de la main à ses amis.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, elle se surprit alors à sourire de fierté. Oui, elle aimait Drago et le montrait, parce qu'elle en était fière. Et après tout, peu importe ce que pouvait dire ou penser les autres, elle était heureuse et ils n'allaient pas l'empêcher d'être avec lui. Et quant à Lucius, il pouvait aller au diable, à présent. Lorsqu'elle l'aurait enfin dit à Drago, il trouverait sûrement un moyen de la protéger. Ils avaient subi bien des épreuves, et il était temps de faire place au bonheur, depuis tous ces mois qu'ils le recherchaient…

-Hé, Hermione !

Sortant de ses pensées, elle découvrit Ron qui courrait derrière elle pour la rattraper.

-Ça va, Ron ? s'enquit-elle tandis qu'il retrouvait son souffle.

-Oui, ça va ! répondit-il. Euh… Ecoute, je voulais juste m'excuser de la manière dont j'ai agi avec toi ces derniers mois, commença-t-il d'un air gêné. Je me rends compte que c'était de la pure jalousie et un moyen de blesser Malefoy à travers toi, en étant aussi vache… J'aurais dû laisser ma stupide jalousie de côté et te soutenir comme Harry et Ginny, en ami… Et… je suis désolé, conclut-il maladroitement en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Si tu es heureuse et as confiance en lui, alors je suis content pour toi.

-M… merci, Ron, sourit Hermione, touchée.

Elle n'osait croire à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. L'amitié de Ron lui avait cruellement manquée depuis la rentrée…

-On fait la paix ? risqua-t-il.

-On n'a jamais été en guerre, répliqua Hermione en souriant.

Ils s'étreignirent alors brièvement et Hermione lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Merci, Ron.

-Bah… Pas de quoi, répondit ce dernier en rougissant.

-Ronald ? lança alors une voix rêveuse.

Hermione vit Luna leur faire signe de la main en souriant. En la voyant, Ron lui dit de les rejoindre et se retourna vers Hermione.

-C'est Luna qui m'a persuadé de venir te parler. En fait, j'avoue que sans elle, je ne sais pas si on se serait réconciliés, toi et moi… du moins, pas avant longtemps…

-Tu veux dire que Luna et toi, c'est… commença Hermione.

-Officiel depuis une semaine, sourit-il. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais c'est une fille vraiment super.

-Oui, approuva Hermione. Luna est formidable. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux, j'espère que ça marchera.

-Merci, et… j'espère aussi que ça durera entre toi et Malefoy, conclut-il en hochant la tête.

Ils se sourirent et Hermione monta en direction de son cours d'Arithmancie après avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main à Ron et Luna. Ainsi, ils sortaient enfin ensemble… C'était parfait. Ils formaient un joli couple et avaient l'air très amoureux…

Hermione n'osait croire à son bonheur. Elle était enfin avec Drago et le même jour, elle se réconciliait avec Ron… C'était trop beau… Enfin… tout serait vraiment parfait lorsqu'elle aura enfin tout dit à Drago pour Lucius… Et même si elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle appréhendait tellement sa réaction…

¤¤¤

Après cette journée de cours, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir de Préfète-en-Chef de la jeune fille après la fin de sa ronde et de sa punition quotidienne avec Rusard pour avoir lancé l'_Avada Kedavra _en classe.

-Je suis content que ça se soit enfin arrangé entre nous, murmura Drago en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi…

-Mais… qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, finalement ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie de chez moi pendant les vacances et ignoré depuis ?

Comment le lui dire ? Elle avait si honte… Et surtout… voudrait-il toujours d'elle après cet aveu ? Voilà que ces millions de questions revenaient hanter son esprit… Elle détourna tout d'abord le regard mais Drago lui prit délicatement le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je veux une réponse, Hermione. Et je sais que mon père est lié à cette histoire. Je n'ai pas oublié le coup de l'Epouvantard.

-Il… il a… il m'a… balbutia Hermione.

La peur, la honte… Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, incapables d'en sortir, comme s'ils allaient la brûler. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tout lui avouer…

-Il a quoi, Hermione ? chuchota Drago en lui pressant les mains. Je t'en prie, parle !

-Il m'a… envoyé des lettres de menaces… à partir de la nuit où je suis arrivée chez toi… bredouilla-t-elle. Il disait que si je tentais de te revoir encore une fois, il… il me tuerait et ferait du mal à mes proches…

_« Je suis lâche »_ songea-t-elle immédiatement. _« Pardonne-moi, Drago… »_

Elle espérait qu'en arrangeant la version ainsi, elle pourrait compter sur sa protection en lui évitant de savoir jusqu'où était allé son père. Et surtout, elle voulait en finir avec ce viol, et l'oublier totalement…

A ces mots, Drago la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes et la serra contre lui.

-Je m'en doutais… C'est vraiment un salaud… murmura-t-il, l'air écoeuré. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, au moins ?

-N… non… mentit Hermione en tremblant.

-Tant mieux. Je l'aurais tué, sinon. Mais je refuse que ta peur de mon père se dresse encore une fois entre nous ! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça. Bon sang, Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt et m'as laissé dans le doute depuis presque trois mois ? Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais protégée, ce que je ferai d'ailleurs. Je ne le laisserai jamais s'approcher de toi, tu le sais ! Alors pourquoi m'as-tu caché ça ?

-Je… j'avais peur qu'il me fasse du mal et que… tu ne comprennes pas, balbutia-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Drago grimaça alors un sourire en secouant la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Idiote. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas compris ?

-Je… ne sais pas…

Tandis qu'il l'allongeait doucement sur son lit et la couvrait de baisers, il murmura à son oreille :

-Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal, et mon père ne s'approchera jamais de toi, j'y veillerai… Je t'aime.

Et tandis qu'entre ses bras, elle s'abandonnait entièrement, grisée par le plaisir de ses baisers et ses caresses, elle se dit que malgré ça, elle ne pourrait jamais dormir tranquille avant d'avoir vaincu la source du problème… Car ce feu qui la consumait de plus en plus à l'intérieur d'elle-même allait bien finir par la brûler tout entière… Oui, tôt ou tard, elle serait obligée d'affronter la réalité…

* * *

_A/N : Voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Drago et Hermione ont bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu… mais Hermione a également l'intention d'affronter enfin son problème à sa source… _


	13. Chap 12: Vengeance

_A/N : Kikoooo ! Tout le monde va bien ? Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu, merci pour vos adorables reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! ;) Sinon c'est marrant, en review, vous êtes 2 à m'avoir dit que Drago et Hermione étaient très mignons dans mes descriptions lol. Eh ben c'est normal, comme beaucoup d'auteurs de fics, j'imagine les acteurs des films HP quand je décris les personnages et donc évidemment pour le physique de Drago et Hermione, je m'inspire de Tom Felton et d'Emma Watson qui sont de beaux adolescents. En tout cas contente que mes descriptions vous plaisent car je n'aimerais pas avoir à les enlaidir les pauvres, ils ont déjà bien assez souffert comme ça lol ! Enfin voilà je cesse mon blablatage et vous laisse lire la suite !_

* * *

¤¤¤

**12**

**Vengeance**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Drago et Hermione ne se quittèrent plus, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé ce qui leur avait si atrocement manqué depuis la fin de l'été. A présent, c'était officiel à Poudlard : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sortaient ensemble. Et chacun semblait plus ou moins l'accepter, maintenant que la plupart des élèves ne voyaient plus Drago comme un Mangemort. Evidemment, Pansy était devenue folle d'apprendre que son grand amour était réellement amoureux d'Hermione mais Harry, Ron et Ginny se faisaient une véritable joie de maintenir l'affreuse à tête de pékinois à distance. De plus, le père de Théodore Nott avait été finalement jugé coupable d'espionnage pour le compte de Voldemort et avait été incarcéré à Azkaban le jour même. Pour des raisons de sécurité, Théodore avait dû quitter Poudlard et ainsi, Pansy était affaiblie, sans l'un de ses gardes du corps. Ne lui restait plus que son ami Blaise à ses côtés, à présent Théodore parti et Drago ayant tourné sa veste. Quant à Milicent et Daphnée, elles commençaient à éviter Pansy, fatiguées de devoir supporter ses crises de jalousie et ses sautes d'humeur. Elle était seule et furieuse comme un chien enragé et cela enchantait Hermione. Quelle douce vengeance…

Un soir, alors que la jeune fille lisait un épais bouquin sur un fauteuil moelleux de la Salle Commune à présent déserte dû à l'heure tardive, elle sentit deux mains froides se plaquer devant ses yeux.

-Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Tu m'as fait peur !

-C'est mon art, répliqua le jeune homme en sautant de l'autre côté pour atterrir à genoux devant la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

-Tu es terrible, sourit-t-elle. Qui t'a donné le mot de passe ?

-Potter… Hum… Harry, corrigea-t-il en voyant le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

-Je vois ! sourit-elle. Mais tu n'étais pas censé monter dans la tour avant dix heures, non ? Tu as ton devoir de Sortilèges à terminer.

-Je l'ai fini et surtout… j'en avais assez d'attendre pour te voir, déclara-t-il en faisant mine de bouder. Hum… Et toi ? A quoi t'occupais-tu en m'attendant ?

-Je lisais, répondit Hermione.

-Tu lisais quoi ?

-Un livre.

-Merci, j'ai des yeux tout de même, fit remarquer Drago avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. C'est quoi ?

Elle finit par le lui tendre en soupirant d'un air amusé et exaspéré.

-Méthodologie de la Botanique en ASPIC, par Silvanus Littrel, lit-il sur la couverture blanche. Berk ! J'aurais encore préféré que ce soit un bouquin érotique. Ça t'aurait plus inspirée que de la Botanique pour ce qui va suivre…

-Pourquoi ? J'ai des choses à apprendre ? fit-elle d'un air faussement vexé.

En voyant le petit air furieux sur son joli minois, Drago éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Absolument pas ! D'ailleurs, excuse l'expression mais… au lit, tu es vraiment une affaire… Surtout que tu n'avais rien fait avant moi… ajouta-t-il avec une nuance de fierté dans la voix. Tu n'as jamais rien fait avec Weasley, rassure-moi ? ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage d'Hermione devenir rouge.

-Bien sûr que non… balbutia-t-elle en essayant de sourire. On n'est jamais sortis ensemble.

Mais en réalité, elle n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait avant, oui… Mais techniquement… à cause de Lucius, elle n'était plus vierge, lorsque Drago et elle avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois… Et cela, il ne le savait pas…

-Hé, ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Drago. Tu es toute pâle, tout à coup.

-Si, si, ça va, sourit la jeune fille.

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Elle ne pouvait jamais être à l'aise lorsque Drago lui parlait de sexe, même lorsque c'était aussi innocemment que cette fois-ci. Et elle ne pourrait jamais être totalement détendue dans ce genre de conversations tant que son esprit ne serait pas en paix avec l'affaire Lucius. Mais comment pourrait-elle jamais l'être puisqu'elle se refusait à en parler à Drago ?

-Hum… que dirais-tu de monter au dortoir, maintenant ? lui susurra Drago à l'oreille avec un sourire coquin.

-Hum… Ça dépend… répondit la jeune fille pour se faire désirer. Pour quoi faire ?

-Eh bien… te montrer ce que même le meilleur des livres érotiques ne pourra jamais t'apprendre, par exemple, improvisa-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Tiens donc ! sourit-elle d'un air malicieux. Je croyais que je n'avais rien à apprendre ?

-On n'est jamais trop instruit, argumenta Drago avec un clin d'œil, en nouant les jambes de la jeune fille autour de sa taille avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

Ce fut tout enlacés et les lèvres unies pour de longs baisers langoureux que Drago porta Hermione dans ses bras jusqu'au dortoir. Mais contre le jeune homme, Hermione n'était pas tout à fait tranquille. Elle avait si bien réussi à repousser Lucius et le viol ces derniers temps qu'à présent, elle n'en avait plus la force et chaque référence au sexe la faisait penser à cette terrible nuit… Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être tranquille avant d'avoir vaincu ses démons intérieurs mais comment ? L'une des solutions serait de le dire à Drago mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elle avait honte, et peur… Cette idée la répugnait, et toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire… Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger cela… Et en une dernière pensée avant de s'abandonner au plaisir une fois allongée sur son lit avec Drago, elle prit intérieurement sa décision. Oui, la seule chose à faire, c'était de vaincre le problème… à sa source…

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, après avoir passé la nuit ensemble dans le dortoir de Préfète-en-Chef d'Hermione, cette dernière et Drago descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, croisant au passage Ginny et Luna.

-Eh bien… sourit Ginny en voyant d'où ils descendaient tous les deux. Ce n'est plus un dortoir ça, c'est devenu un couchoir !

-Jalouse ? répliqua Drago en souriant avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, sa main autour de l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Pas du tout, Malefoy, répondit Ginny avec un sourire amusé. D'ailleurs, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut…

Mais personne n'eut le temps de demander qui était le « tout ce qu'il me faut » de Ginny car McGonagall venait d'arriver, l'air pressé, une lettre à la main.

-Ah, Mr Malefoy, justement, je vous cherchais ! lança-t-elle en hochant la tête pour saluer les autres. Votre mère m'a envoyé un hibou à votre sujet… Venez dans mon bureau.

-Euh… d'accord, répondit-il à McGonagall qui s'en allait déjà.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? s'enquit Hermione.

-C'est sans doute en rapport avec Ste-Mangouste, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle, ajouta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. A tout à l'heure, ma puce.

-A tout à l'heure… répondit Hermione en l'embrassant également, en songeant avec plaisir que c'était la première fois qu'il lui attribuait un petit surnom affectueux.

Et sur ce, il s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de McGonagall.

-Hé, hé… C'est le grand amour, on dirait… sourit Ginny d'une voix amusée.

-Oui, répondit Hermione en souriant. On peut dire ça.

-C'est génial mais… Hermione… tu le lui as dit ? s'enquit Luna en baissant la voix.

-Non… répondit amèrement Hermione.

-Et… pour Lucius, alors ? insista Ginny. Tu avais tellement peur… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai compris que même si je devais en payer le prix, j'aimais trop Drago pour être séparée de lui, admit Hermione. Mais je sais qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour Lucius… je ne pourrais pas vivre tranquille, sinon… Et justement, je sais ce que je vais faire…

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Ginny.

-Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour l'instant… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit-elle d'un air étrangement déterminé. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

-Si tu le dis… murmura Ginny, l'air inquiet.

¤¤¤

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago rejoignait la table des Gryffondor sous l'œil jaloux de Pansy. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

-Désolé pour le retard.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Que voulait le Professeur McGonagall ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

-T'es trop mignonne à ne pas appeler les profs par leur nom de famille, rit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Ben, en fait, je vais devoir retourner une dernière fois à Ste-Mangouste demain pour des derniers examens, pour être sûr que je suis complètement rétabli, physiquement et psychologiquement.

-Combien de temps ? s'enquit-elle.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, au juste… Ça risque de durer plusieurs jours… En plus, des Guérisseurs d'Amérique sont venus exprès pour moi, étant donné que mon cas est rare…

-Et ce sont les vacances de printemps, en plus, marmonna Hermione, déçue.

-Je sais, ma puce et je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais voulu t'inviter au manoir, s'excusa Drago mais promis, on remet ça dès ma sortie. Avec un peu de chance, ces examens médicaux seront finis avant la fin des vacances… Tu n'es pas trop déçue ?

-Non, ça va, sourit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

D'ailleurs, finalement, l'absence de Drago allait se révéler utile, afin de mettre son plan concernant Lucius à exécution…

¤¤¤

Le lendemain après-midi, le Poudlard Express arrivait en gare de King's Cross à Londres. De nombreux jeunes gens, rentrés chez eux pour les vacances, se hâtèrent de descendre à du train rejoindre leur famille lorsque Hagrid ouvrit les portes, mais Drago et Hermione, enlacés sur le quai, semblaient peu hâtifs de se quitter.

-Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles ? s'enquit Hermione, serrée dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr, idiote, sourit Drago en l'embrassant. Et viens me voir, d'accord ?

-Oui…

Il la serra fort contre lui et après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent à regrets.

-Je t'aime, lui dit Drago en s'en allant.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… A bientôt… murmura Hermione en le regardant partir aux côtés de sa mère qui lui adressa un signe de la main.

Oui, il l'aimait… Lui qui n'était pourtant pas du tout du genre à étaler ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais autant dit cette phrase que depuis ces quelques jours, depuis qu'il avait retrouvée Hermione… Il l'aimait réellement…

Une fois Drago disparu, Hermione rejoignit ensuite Harry, Ginny, Ron et Luna qui discutaient plus loin.

-Tu veux passer au Terrier pendant les vacances, Hermione ? lui proposa Ron. Harry et Luna y viennent.

-Désolée, mais j'aurai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire, s'excusa Hermione.

-Ah… les ASPIC ? demanda Ron.

-Entre autres… répondit Hermione, le ton vague.

Ginny et Luna se regardèrent, perplexes. Hermione était vraiment bizarre depuis la veille, avec ses réponses évasives et son air constamment perturbé.

Et ce fut une Hermione étrange et silencieuse que tous regardèrent partir de la gare. Et en effet, même si elle se voulait impassible, son cœur battait à tout rompre… Il fallait qu'elle le trouve… et qu'elle le tue… Sans cela, jamais elle ne pourra être heureuse. Il fallait qu'elle chasse ses démons intérieurs en en vainquant la source… en vainquant Lucius Malefoy…

¤¤¤

Hermione ne rentra pas chez elle après son arrivée à Londres. En fait, elle s'était procuré un balai à Poudlard, l'avait emmené avec elle et à présent, elle sillonnait le ciel en volant, la plume porte-bonheur de Drago attachée à son poignet, à _sa_ recherche… Il fallait qu'elle trouve l'immonde Lucius… pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait…

Elle savait à peu près où trouver les bunkers de Mangemorts, selon les dernières informations et les dires de Drago, mais contrairement aux gens du ministère, elle savait qu'elle trouverait Lucius. Parce que lui aussi la cherchait, elle en était sûre. Il avait dû apprendre qu'elle était avec Drago et chercherait à le lui faire payer seulement… cette fois, elle y était préparée, et avait bien l'intention de le lui faire payer, à lui.

Elle vola ainsi très longtemps, sillonnant les endroits les plus dangereux avec une seule idée en tête : se venger…

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle arriva près des montagnes, repère de criminels sorciers et Mangemorts… Si Lucius y était, elle le trouverait, elle en était certaine… Et tandis que, plus résolue que jamais d'atteindre son objectif, elle accéléra et vola plus près du sol, rasant littéralement les plus hauts sommets de montagnes ainsi que la cime des quelques arbres qui parsemaient encore le lieu.

Soudain, Hermione sursauta sur son balai et s'arrêta net de voler. Elle venait d'entrevoir une ombre noire filer à toute allure derrière elle et disparaître presque immédiatement. Désarçonnée, légèrement inquiète, elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même, toujours assise sur son balai, se demandant quelle pouvait être cette ombre qui l'avait frôlée… et si un Mangemort l'avait repérée ? Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, elle sentit ses mains de décrisper autour du manche et sa respiration retrouva un rythme à peu près normal. Elle était fatiguée et sur les nerfs depuis des jours, cette ombre noire ne devait qu'être le fruit de son imagination, résultat de son stress…

Elle reprit donc sa route, plus en confiance et rassurée, mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de reprendre de l'altitude, elle sentit un poids se poser sur l'arrière de son balai. Surprise et déséquilibrée, elle se retint de justesse à son balai pour ne pas tomber et se retourna avec crainte pour découvrir qu'elle était la chose qui avait fait cela mais immédiatement, elle sentit quelque chose d'autre lui frôler le visage. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de hurler avant d'être littéralement assaillie de toute part par ces centaines d'ombres noires.

_« Des chauves-souris ! »_ songea-t-elle, horrifiée.

Et pas des chauves-souris ordinaires, cela était plus qu'évident. Les chauves-souris n'avaient pas pour habitude d'attaquer les gens, or ces créatures la poussaient et la griffaient sans relâche, tentant de la faire tomber de son balai. De plus, leur taille étonnement grande pour de simples chauves-souris ainsi que la lueur sanguine dans leurs petits yeux laissaient deviner une origine malsaine.

« Laissez-moi ! » hurla Hermione en désespoir de cause, ne pouvant se débattre au risque de chuter de son balai, ce que ces immondes bestioles semblaient d'ailleurs tenter de faire.

Et tout à coup, la jeune fille se sentit traînée rapidement vers le bas et aperçut, effectivement, plusieurs chauves-souris tirer et pousser son balai en direction du sol tandis que les autres continuaient de la mordre, de la griffer et de déchirer ses vêtements.

Le choc de la chute sur le sol fut brutal et Hermione, complètement affaiblie, ne vit même pas, à travers les chauves-souris maléfiques qui continuaient de l'assaillir en lui faisant du mal, une silhouette d'homme qui s'approchait d'un pas lent vers elle. Peu à peu, les animaux de jais s'éloignèrent d'elle et elle poussa un gémissement faible, portant ses mains sanglantes sur son visage particulièrement douloureux, lacéré par les griffures de ces créatures infernales.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle découvrit alors une ombre en face d'elle et un visage au sourire mauvais et méprisant… ce visage abhorré qui l'avait tellement hantée dans ses cauchemars…

-Merci, mes braves, déclara Lucius, à l'intention des chauves-souris, dont plusieurs étaient venues se poser sur ses épaules. Regagnez le repère à présent.

Tandis que ses serviteurs animaux s'envolaient vers l'horizon gris, Lucius se pencha vers Hermione et ricana d'un air sournois.

-Je vous ai vue arriver à des kilomètres de distance, à voler très bas et sans prendre le soin de vous camoufler. La discrétion n'est pas votre qualité première, se moqua Lucius.

-Peu importe, puisque c'était justement vous que je cherchais, répliqua Hermione d'un ton féroce.

-Mais malheureusement pour vous, c'est moi qui vous ai trouvée le premier, fanfaronna Lucius sans quitter son air méprisant. Mes esclaves chauves-souris vous ont-elles plues ?

Il approcha alors tranquillement sa baguette du visage de Hermione, certain qu'elle était trop affaiblie par ce que ses chauves-souris lui avaient fait et sa chute sur le sol pour tenter de se défendre.

Mais il avait tort, car en voyant la baguette de l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde pointée dangereusement sous son menton, la jeune fille fut prise d'une rage incontrôlable, rage qui lui donna d'ailleurs l'élan de force suffisant pour bondir sur ses pieds et se jeter sur Lucius en hurlant.

Ce dernier, désarçonné et soudainement désaxé, tomba en arrière, tête la première, tandis que Hermione, au-dessus de lui, martelait à présent son torse et son visage de coups, son instinct de vengeance plus violent que jamais.

La baguette de Lucius était tombée un peu plus loin, tombant de sa main lorsque Hermione lui avait sauté dessus. Aussi, il n'eut autre réflexe que de saisir le poignet de la jeune fille pour qu'elle cesse de le frapper. Il n'allait tout de même pas de laisser taper dessus sans se défendre par une gamine de dix-neuf ans !

-Maintenant jeune fille, je ne joue plus, déclara-t-il, furieux, sa main serrée autant du poignet droit de Hermione pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Moi non plus… répliqua-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette avec sa main gauche libre.

Lucius déglutit en voyant l'instrument pointé sous son nez, menaçant à tout instant de l'attaquer. Tandis que Hermione se relevait sans cesser de tenir sa baguette pointée vers le visage de Lucius qui à présent, se tenait debout mains en l'air, ce dernier ricana nerveusement.

-Joli coup, Sang-de-Bourbe… Et maintenant ?

-Et maintenant je vais vous réexpédier droit chez votre créateur en enfer, ordure ! hurla Hermione en se rapprochant encore plus de lui jusqu'à ce que sa baguette touche le nez de Lucius.

Il sembla un instant réellement troublé et ne fit pas un seul mouvement pendant plusieurs secondes. Seulement, à présent qu'il était à sa merci, Hermione ne savait plus du tout comment réagir… En fait, elle avait surtout prévu la manière dont elle l'attaquerait, pas vraiment le moment de l'éliminer…

-Eh bien allez-y, ricana-t-il en la toisant de tout son long. Tuez-moi donc, Miss Granger !

Sa baguette toujours pointée sur Lucius, Hermione sentit sa main trembler et son assurance diminuer peu à peu. Malgré toute la rage qu'elle ressentait en le regardant, elle n'arrivait pas à lancer le sort, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer…

-J'en étais sûr, lança Lucius d'un air méprisant. Stupide et arrogante Gryffondor, vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Les premiers à ouvrir la bouche mais au moment d'agir, il n'y a plus personne !

-Taisez-vous ! s'écria Hermione en pointant une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur lui. Vous ne me connaissez pas, ordure ! Et si n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre avait été là, votre dépouille girait déjà depuis un bon moment sur le sol !

-Alors qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ? Vous êtes membre de l'Ordre, que je sache, répliqua Lucius, sarcastique.

La jeune fille serra les poings et sentit sa baguette trembler de plus belle entre ses doigts crispés. Elle aurait tellement voulu le faire… le tuer comme elle avait tué l'Epouvantard ayant pris son apparence… Mais elle ne pouvait pas… Parce qu'en dépit de toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retirer la vie d'un autre être humain… et peut-être parce qu'elle voyait un peu de Drago, en lui…

-Allez, faites honneur à ce défunt fou de Dumbledore et soyez une Gryffondor, la provoqua Lucius, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'oserait pas le tuer.

-Jamais si c'est pour vous ressembler, monstre ! hurla alors Hermione en avançant vivement vers lui, baguette à la main. _Stupéf_…

Mais en un bond, Lucius évita le sort et atterrit juste à côté de sa baguette tombée plus loin. Avant qu'Hermione ait pu faire un seul mouvement, il s'en empara et la pointa en direction de la jeune fille.

-Je me demande comment, rien qu'un court instant, j'ai pu m'inquiéter, ricana alors Lucius. Et à présent, si je puis me permettre… _Stupéfix_, ma chère !

Et lorsque Hermione sentit son corps s'engourdir et se figer comme lors de sa première confrontation avec Lucius, elle voulut hurler et se battre, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir tué lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Raide et immobile sur le sol, elle le regarda avec horreur s'approcher d'elle en ricanant. Il approcha ses doigts de sa joue qu'il caressa de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait perdu, qu'elle était à présent à sa merci et qu'il était le plus fort.

-Je dois aller régler quelques affaires personnelles, annonça-t-il avec un rictus méprisant. Je vais donc faire envoyer Greyback et Bellatrix vous cueillir comme une fleur pour vous amener chez nous. Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres a quelques projets en ce qui vous concerne, Miss Granger.

Hermione sentit alors son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine figée. De quels projets parlait-il donc ? Qu'avaient-ils l'intention de lui faire ?

-A plus tard, chère Sang-de-Bourbe, lança alors Lucius d'une voix dédaigneuse avant de transplaner dans un « pop » éclatant.

Profitant de son absence, Hermione chercha en vain à bouger, à tomber au moins près de sa baguette afin de tenter de briser le sort mais au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts inutiles, elle compris qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Seul Lucius lui-même pouvait briser le sort. Et à présent, elle allait être à la merci des Mangemorts et de leurs horribles projets.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens… Et une Sang-de-Bourbe, une ! lança une voix nasillarde et moqueuse derrière elle.

Hermione ne pouvait pas se retourner mais elle reconnut la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange aussitôt suivie d'un grognement de Greyback.

-Et c'est pour _ça_ que nous nous sommes déplacés ? beugla le loup garou. Je commence à en avoir assez que Lucius se serve de nous pour faire le sale boulot. Il n'aurait pas pu la tuer lui-même ?

-Calme-toi, Greyback ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la veut vivante, il a besoin d'elle pour obliger mon neveu à rejoindre à nouveau notre camp.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Ce sale petit traître insignifiant ! bougonna Greyback.

-Oserais-tu insulter le noble sang des Black, pauvre fou ? gronda alors Bellatrix d'une voix sévère. Drago est un Sang-Pur descendant des deux plus grandes familles de sorciers du pays ! Il est bien plus utile que toi et toute ta clique de braillards de pleine lune !

Tandis qu'ils se disputait, Hermione priait pour qu'un allié la trouve avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent Dieu sait où. Mais son espoir fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle vit Bellatrix se planter devant elle, les cheveux sombres sales et le regard dédaigneux.

-Ainsi, c'est toi la Sang-de-Bourbe qui as pourri l'esprit de mon neveu. Alors avant que nous t'emmenions… prend ça de la part de toute la lignée Black ! cracha-t-elle en lui administrant un violent coup de poing dans le visage.

A ce violent contact, Hermione se sentit tomber tête la première en arrière avant de perdre connaissance…

¤¤¤

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla douloureusement avec un mal de crâne foudroyant, elle constata qu'elle était dans une cave grise, sombre et humide, ligotée à l'un des poteaux, comme la première fois où les Mangemorts l'avaient capturée…

-Cette fois-ci, personne n'est là pour vous sauver, lança une voix glacée.

Hermione leva alors la tête vers Lucius qui venait d'entrer dans le cachot. Au moins, elle pouvait à nouveau bouger.

-Drago m'avait dit que vous étiez intelligente… commença-t-il. Alors je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Vous avez l'intention de vous servir de moi pour attirer Drago dans vos filets et le persuader de rejoindre à nouveau le camp des Mangemorts, c'est ça ? marmonna Hermione en le foudroyant du regard.

-Exact, ma chère, quelle perspicacité, répondit-il, ayant l'air de s'amuser follement. Mais comme je viens d'apprendre que mon fils était de nouveau à Ste-Mangouste et que je ne veux pas qu'il risque de se blesser avant d'être tout à fait rétabli, nous allons devoir attendre tranquillement sa sortie avant d'agir.

A ces paroles, Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Songer qu'elle allait devoir passer rien qu'une seule journée dans cette cave sale et atroce, ligotée et mourrant de faim lui était insupportable. Oh, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tué lorsqu'elle le pouvait ?

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger, poursuivit Lucius avec un sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres fines. J'ai quelques petites idées, pour passer le temps…

Immédiatement, Hermione comprit qu'il avait l'intention de lui refaire ce qu'il lui avait fait durant les vacances de Noël. Seulement, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire… Elle avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour éviter cela. Plus jamais ce monstre ne toucherait à son corps !

Mais apparemment, Lucius ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre car lorsqu'il se baissa vers Hermione et que sa main se posa sur la cuisse de la jeune fille pour remonter vers le cœur de son intimité, une sorte de décharge électrique foudroyante s'empara de son corps tout entier. Lucius écarquilla les yeux et ses cheveux semblèrent flotter un instant tandis que la décharge le faisait trembler et vaciller dans tous les sens. Et pour finir, il fut projeté aussi vivement que l'éclair vers le ciel ce qui le fit atterrir violemment contre le plafond dur et percé de pics avant de s'écraser sur le sol, la violence de sa chute faisant se reverser divers cartons et autres morceaux de bois et de pierre sur lui.

Complètement étourdi, Lucius mit plusieurs secondes avant de se relever en chancelant. Hermione remarqua alors avec un plaisir vengeur qu'en plus d'avoir été littéralement assommé par la décharge électrique et sa chute, il saignait à divers endroits et s'était même fracturé la mâchoire.

En fait, depuis le viol de Lucius, Hermione avait tellement peur que cela ne se reproduise que quelques semaines auparavant, elle s'était lancée un sortilège très compliqué la protégeant des hommes voulant abuser d'elle. Et elle était ravie de voir à quel point de sort avait amoché Lucius. Il venait de payer le prix de son immonde perversité.

-Sale garce ! cracha-t-il d'une voix rageuse et frustrée, les mains posées sur sa mâchoire ensanglantée. Très bien, alors même si tu as trouvé un moyen pour m'empêcher de le faire, j'ai d'autres choses en réserve ! Le _Doloris_ te plairait-il ?

N'en pouvant plus, Hermione sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue jusqu'à tomber sur la plume de Drago, attachée à son poignet. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient très pénibles, voire atroces pour elle mais elle était prête à se battre et à résister, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la sorte de l'enfer dans lequel elle venait de se jeter… Elle se montrerait courageuse comme jamais.

Brave petite Gryffondor elle serait…

* * *

_A/N : Bien fait Lucius ! Ça peut faire mal d'être pervers hein ? héhé… Eh ben, ce chapitre était assez long… Je suppose que vous sentez que la fin est proche huhu… Encore trois petits chapitres, mais je ne vous révèlerai absolument rien sur la fin XD _

_Je peux seulement vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre, un secret trop longtemps gardé va finir par exploser… oui, « exploser »… Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus et sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! _


	14. Chap 13: Recherches et Révélation

_A/N : Je vous salue, Ô Lecteurs pleins de bonté ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Oui vous avez vu, mon sadisme repart de plus belle ! Mais que voulez-vous, je suis tout simplement folle des histoires d'amour bien compliquées et avec pleins d'obstacles sur le chemin hihihi ! Alors, quel est ce terrible secret qui va exploser dans ce chapitre ? Je crois que vous vous en doutez huhu o.O Sinon, même si ça n'a rien à voir, j'en profite pour faire un spécial coucou d'encouragement à tous ceux qui passent le bac en ce moment ! (j'espère que vous révisez au lieu de lire ma stupide fic hein ! mdr) Donc un gros Merde et bon courage pour les épreuves qu'il vous reste et pour l'attente des résultats ! Ah là là moi c'était l'an dernier ça et je regrette car maintenant je dois me taper ces horriiiiibles partiels snif ! Allez, nous y arriverons les gars ! (J'vais appeler Fred et George pour faire les pom-pom girls mdr !) Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

¤¤¤

**13**

**Recherches et Révélation**

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le kidnapping de Hermione par les Mangemorts. La jeune fille, impuissante, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de continuer à survivre et à espérer. Elle était là, captive, ligotée dans cette cave immonde, privée de sa baguette, affaiblie par les coups et le manque de nourriture, perdant jour après jour encore un peu de force et d'espoir. Les deux _Doloris_ que Lucius lui avait lancé durant la semaine l'avaient considérablement affaiblie mais heureusement, par manque de temps et affaires à régler, il n'avait pas recommencé, ce qui n'empêchait pas pour autant Bellatrix de venir la narguer dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion et de la frapper tout en ricanant d'un air machiavélique.

-Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, lui lança l'immonde héritière Black en la rejoignant dans le cachot, l'air moqueur. Tu sais que c'est bientôt la fin pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Mon neveu est sur le point de quitter définitivement Ste-Mangouste ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures pour qu'il se mette à ta recherche et ainsi, il nous reviendra enfin !

-Ne rêvez pas, Drago en a fini avec toute votre racaille ! cracha Hermione avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

-Tiens donc ! C'est toi qui parles de racaille, la bourbeuse ? ricana Bellatrix. Tu l'as peut-être embobiné avec tes charmes pour lui faire apprécier ton sang crasseux, mais son père et moi avons bien l'intention de lui rappeler d'où il vient et quel est son destin. Et il reviendra vers nous, car c'est un Sang-Pur, et en tant que tels, nous respectons nos origines et nous ne souillons pas avec les êtres moindres. Drago est de cette ethnie, c'est un Black.

-Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que vous avez besoin d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi pour le faire revenir vers vous, ironisa Hermione. Et les Black « respectent toujours leurs origines », vraiment ? Sirius n'était-il pas un Black ? Ainsi que votre sœur Androméda ?

A la provocation de Hermione, Bellatrix vit rouge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de rage et sa bouche se tordit en une expression furibonde avant que sa main ne vole pour atterrir en un bruit retentissant sur le visage de Hermione qui prit presque immédiatement une nuance violacée.

-Immondice ! Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de ma famille ou de ses membres de la sorte, surtout venant de ta bouche de _sale_ Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha Bellatrix avec hargne.

Etourdie par le coup et n'ayant pas assez d'énergie pour réagir, Hermione ne put que laisser pendre mollement sa tête devant elle et continuer à subir les horreurs que cette affreuse Bellatrix lui débitait.

-Tu es bien insolente pour quelqu'un qui va mourir dans à peine quelques heures, déclara Bellatrix avec sarcasme. J'espère que tu as dit adieu à tes parents, à Potter et aux autres ? Tu ne les reverras plus, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle avec méchanceté pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Quant à Drago, n'y songe même pas, ma pauvre bécasse ! D'ailleurs, pour tous les ennuis que tu as apportés à mon neveu et tenté de lui faire oublié son sang pur, je te tuerai moi-même. Je suis certaine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Vois ça comme un dernier souvenir des Black. Et tu pourras passer le bonjour à mon cher cousin Sirius, en passant, ironisa Bellatrix. Ce traître ne valait guère mieux que toi, de toute façon.

Hermione avait une violente envie de lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure et de lui arracher les yeux, à cette horrible garce hystérique et sans cœur qui n'avait que les mots « Black » et « Sang-Pur » à la bouche ! Elle la détestait presque autant que Lucius et si en cet instant, elle avait pu, elle n'aurait pas hésité à tuer cette pourriture raciste de la nature humaine.

Et tandis que Bellatrix continuait à la rabaisser sans relâche, Hermione perdait connaissance une fois de plus, affaiblie par la privation de nourriture et le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir…

¤¤¤

Au même moment, au Terrier, Ginny venait de réapparaître pour la dixième fois de la cheminée familiale, l'air abattu et perdu.

-Je reviens de chez les Granger… Toujours rien, annonça-t-elle en soupirant, avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille à table.

Tous avaient l'air terriblement soucieux. Mr Weasley faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, Mrs Weasley préparait du thé en abondance comme toujours lorsqu'elle était stressée, et Ron ne cessait pas de gesticuler sur sa chaise en soufflant lourdement.

-Mais _où_ peut-elle bien être ? s'exclama-t-il, l'air désespéré. On a fouillé partout depuis une semaine et elle n'a toujours donné aucun signe de vie !

-Ron, ne panique pas, nous retrouverons Hermione, le rassura Mr Weasley même si lui aussi commençait à avoir de plus en plus de doutes.

Bill et Charlie n'étant pas dans le pays pour le moment, les Weasley n'avaient que pu compter sur Fred et George pour essayer de retrouver Hermione ainsi que sur Ron qui l'avait cherchée toute la nuit sans relâche. Mr Weasley lançait des appels, Ginny et Harry allaient de cheminée en cheminée dans toutes les maisons qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter, Mrs Weasley aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et quant aux Granger, ils avaient déjà lancé les autorités moldues à sa recherche ; c'était mieux que de ne rien faire.

-Et dire qu'au ministère, ils ne veulent toujours pas lancer de recherche ! s'irrita Mr Weasley. _Trop débordés pour l'instant_, qu'ils disent ! On ne peut jamais compter sur eux dans les affaires privées !

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry choisit de réapparaître à travers les flammes de la cheminée.

-Narcissa Malefoy n'a aucune nouvelle, elle non plus, apprit-il aux Weasley. Mais elle m'a dit que Drago a insisté pour sortir de Ste-Mangouste déjà cet après-midi pour venir nous aider à la retrouver. Il sera là d'ici peu de temps.

-C'est déjà ça, soupira Ginny.

-Si ces pourris de Mangemorts touchent à un seul de ses cheveux, ils auront affaire à moi ! lança Ron d'un air menaçant.

-Calme-toi, Ron, on n'est même pas sûrs que ce soit un coup des Mangemorts, l'apaisa sa mère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça serait d'autre ? Hermione n'est pas du genre à disparaître sans raison !

Ginny quant à elle, commençait à ressentir un curieux mal de ventre. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce que Hermione lui avait dit, ainsi qu'à Luna, juste avant de partir : _« Je sais qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour Lucius… je ne pourrais pas vivre tranquille, sinon… Et justement, je sais ce que je vais faire… »_ Et justement… qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire ? Son absence prolongée commençait réellement à éveiller les soupçons en elle : elle était à présent certaine que Hermione était partie toute seule à la recherche de Lucius Malefoy…

-Je vais continuer à chercher, soupira alors Harry en se levant.

-Moi aussi, annonça immédiatement Ron en l'imitant.

Ginny les regarda s'en aller, muette et confuse. Elle était pratiquement certaine que Hermione s'était fait capturer par Lucius en partant à sa recherche et qu'elle ne devait peut-être pas garder cette information pour elle. Mais si elle en parlait, elle devrait aussi tout raconter au sujet du viol qu'avait subi Hermione… Et cela, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait fait une promesse à Hermione…

¤¤¤

En début d'après-midi, les choses avaient déjà avancées. Le Ministère avait finalement accepté de lancer un avis de recherche pour Hermione, et Luna et Neville, les derniers membres de l'AD, avaient rejoint Harry et les Weasley pour aider à retrouver Hermione.

-Les Granger vont arriver, annonça Mrs Weasley en servant du thé à tout le monde dans la cuisine. Harry est parti les chercher.

En effet, s'inquiétant de plus en plus pour l'absence inexpliquée de leur fille, les Granger avaient fini par s'en mêler et avaient tenu à la rechercher eux-mêmes avec les Weasley. Ils arrivèrent alors rapidement au Terrier. Judith Granger avait le visage pâle et inquiet, les yeux gonflés par les larmes. John, le père de Hermione, affichait un air tout aussi stressé et ne cessait de consoler sa femme du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Toujours rien ? demanda Mrs Granger d'une petite voix misérable.

-Non, hélas, répondit Mrs Weasley en lui pressant amicalement la main. Mais ne vous tourmentez pas, Hermione s'est déjà sortie de bien des situations fâcheuses. Nous la retrouverons.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Drago arrivait à son tour, l'air complètement déboussolé. Sa robe de sorcier était défaite et ses cheveux mal coiffés, il avait dû partir très précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore tous ici à siroter tranquillement votre thé ? s'énerva-t-il en les regardant tous attablés. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait plus intelligent de chercher Hermione ?

-Du calme, jeune homme, cela fait déjà une semaine que nous la cherchons, répliqua Mr Weasley. Je pense que le mieux est de nous séparer. Fred et George sont déjà en train de fouiller Pré-au-Lard et ses alentours. Je vais retourner au Ministère pour demander des nouvelles de l'avis de recherche et ensuite j'irai sillonner la région d'Azkaban. Molly, tu restes ici au cas où il y aurait du nouveau. Mr et Mrs Granger, je pense que le mieux est que vous cherchiez dans les endroits moldus. Harry et Neville, partez ensemble. Toi Ron, avec Luna. Et quant à toi, Ginny, tu n'auras qu'à faire équipe avec Drago. Voyons voir où vous pourriez chercher…

Les instructions de Mr Weasley données et les endroits à rechercher répartis, tous se séparèrent à la recherche d'Hermione. Harry et Neville étaient partis vers les montagnes, Ron et Luna, les villages, et quant à Drago et Ginny, ils se dirigeaient vers les forêts ce qui constituait peut-être le parcours le plus dangereux étant donné que c'était dans les forêts qu'il y avait le plus de repères de Mangemorts…

Ginny se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle volait sur son balai, aux côtés de Drago qui regardait partout, l'air extrêmement concentré et inquiet. Pauvre Drago… S'il savait…

-Tu… tu crois que ce sont les Mangemorts qui la retiennent ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix prudente.

-Il y a des chances, répondit-il sombrement. Mais comment a-t-elle pu disparaître sans raison dès l'arrivée du train ? Le chemin menant à chez elle est pourtant très fréquenté, c'est insensé qu'elle se soit fait enlever là-bas !

Mais Ginny craignait de plus en plus avoir vu juste dans sa théorie selon laquelle Hermione avait voulu retrouver Lucius Malefoy et qu'il l'avait faite prisonnière ou pire, tuée… Non… Elle ne voulait pas songer à cela…

Soudain, sa promesse à Hermione concernant le viol lui parut totalement stupide. Peu importe qu'elle ne puisse pas la tenir si ça pouvait aider à la retrouver et à lui sauver la vie ! Et même si ça n'était pas à elle de le lui dire, Drago devait enfin savoir, surtout si ça pouvait permettre de retrouver Hermione plus rapidement.

-Hum… Malef… Drago, hésita-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je crois… que je sais ce qui s'est passé…

A ces mots, Drago stoppa sec de son balai et regarda Ginny avec effarement.

-Quoi ? Tu sais _quoi_, au juste ?

-Où Hermione est allée en nous quittant à la gare, répondit Ginny en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Hein ? Mais où ça ?

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils atterrissaient lentement sur le sol et une fois les pieds à terre, Ginny prit une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer :

-Je crois… qu'elle est partie à la recherche de ton père… et qu'il l'a capturée.

-Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi serait-elle partie à la recherche de mon père ? demanda-t-il, complètement perdu. Je sais qu'il lui avait envoyé des lettres de menaces mais je lui avais promis que je la protégerai ! Alors pourquoi se serait-elle jetée ainsi dans la gueule du loup ?

-Pour être en paix avec elle-même, Drago. Ton père a fait bien plus que de lui envoyer des lettres de menace. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle t'a évité pendant tous ces mois, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des lettres.

Fixant Ginny, ne comprenant plus rien, Drago secoua la tête pour montrer son incompréhension et son avidité à obtenir une réponse.

-Tu vas cracher le morceau au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme ça ? _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_ ?

Ginny expira avec difficulté, sentant son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle était consciente qu'elle _devait_ le faire mais… comment annoncer à un garçon que sa petite amie s'était faite violer par le père de ce dernier ?

-Drago… commença-t-elle d'une voix calme. Il faut que tu saches que si Hermione ne te l'a jamais dit, c'est avant tout parce qu'elle avait peur de te perdre, et que…

-Mais par Salazar, _parle_ ! l'interrompit Drago qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Je ne comprends rien !

-Le soir où elle a dormi chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël, poursuivit Ginny d'une voix lente et crispée. Ton… ton père est venu la voir dans sa chambre… Il l'a encore menacée et… et il…

-Mais merde, _quoi_ ? cria presque le jeune homme en secouant Ginny.

-Il… Oh, je suis désolée Drago… Il a violé Hermione… annonça Ginny en éclatant en sanglots, écoeurée d'avoir eu à prononcer ces mots elle-même.

Tandis qu'elle tentait d'apaiser ses larmes, elle leva un regard inquiet vers le jeune homme pour guetter sa réaction. Elle prit presque peur lorsqu'elle vit son visage. Drago la regardait fixement, figé comme une statue, une expression mêlant horreur et incompréhension sur le visage. Il lui fallut quelques bonnes secondes avant de réagir.

-Non ! cria-t-il en fixant Ginny d'un air fou.

-Drago… murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que tu le s…

Mais elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase car Drago venait de lui sauter dessus et une fois au sol, il se mit à la secouer de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

-NON ! Tu mens ! Pourquoi tu dis des horreurs pareilles, Weasley ? s'écria-t-il comme s'il était possédé. Pauvre conne ! C'est pas vrai, il n'a jamais fait ça !

-Lâche-moi ! cria Ginny en essayant de le calmer. Drago, arrête ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'attaquer à moi !

-Mon père est horrible mais jamais il ne se serait abaissé à… faire _ça_ ! NON ! hurla-t-il de plus belle sans cesser de secouer Ginny comme un prunier. Il ne l'a pas touchée ! _Non_ !

-Je sais que c'est immonde, mais c'est la vérité Drago, répéta Ginny avec douceur. C'est la vérité… Luna et moi sommes les seules au courant. Hermione a certainement dû partir à la recherche de ton père pour se venger…

Progressivement, Drago avait fini par cesser de secouer Ginny et à présent, il gisait sur le sol à genoux, le visage baissé, le corps tremblant, le choc de la réalisation de la nouvelle l'ayant rendu totalement muet.

-Ça… ça va aller ? murmura Ginny en s'agenouillant près de lui.

-N… non… balbutia-t-il d'une voix brisée. C'est pas possible… Il n'a pas fait ça… pas à Hermione… pas à elle… Il n'a pas fait ça, non…

On aurait dit que Drago venait de recevoir une décharge électrique de 500000 volts et une vingtaine de _Doloris_. Il avait l'air d'un zombi. Son regard était vague et perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La pauvre Ginny réussit finalement à l'aider à retrouver ses esprits au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Putain… Weasley, pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que j'ai mal entendu… murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Mon père n'a pas violé Hermione, non…

-J'ai bien peur que si, malheureusement, soupira Ginny.

En quelques mots, elle lui résuma tout ce qu'elle savait ainsi que les raisons qui avaient poussé Hermione à se taire. Plus elle parlait, plus le visage de Drago s'emplissait de rage et de haine. Peu à peu, la simple douleur était rejointe par la colère… une colère immense… Entendre que son père avait violé la fille qu'il aimait… C'était insupportable. Jamais, non jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de ne pas être du même sang que ce monstre et même de le tuer. Oui, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer de ses mains et il ne serait pas apaisé avant d'avoir vu sa misérable face d'ordure perdre toute vie…

-Donc… je pense que ton père la retient prisonnière, conclut Ginny. J'espère que j'ai bien fait de te le dire. Ça me parait d'autant plus important maintenant que Hermione a disparu…

-Quel abruti je suis… Comment j'ai pu ne me rendre compte de rien… Mais merde ! jura le jeune homme, furieux contre lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tenta de l'apaiser Ginny.

-Putain, je te jure que _là_, il va me trouver ce salaud ! cracha Drago comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Ginny était médusée. Elle s'était évidemment attendue à une réaction violente de sa part, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu une telle rage, une telle haine et une telle hargne dans la voix de quelqu'un, même dans celle de Voldemort… C'était réellement effrayant.

-Euh… Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Toi, tu restes ici. Moi, je vais aller tuer cette pourriture ! déclara-t-il en enfourchant son balai.

Mais avant que Ginny ait pu le retenir, il s'était déjà envolé dans le lointain à toute vitesse. La jeune fille soupira alors longuement. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait en racontant tout à Drago mais en le voyant partir ainsi avec la ferme intention de retrouver Lucius lui donnait un étrange bon pressentiment. Elle sentait qu'il retrouverait Hermione…

¤¤¤

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Ginny était de retour au Terrier où tout le monde était déjà rentré afin d'établir un nouveau plan ; leurs recherches à l'aveuglette ayant été sans succès. Fred et George étaient également de retour de Pré-au-Lard. Là aussi, les recherches avaient été vaines.

-Ginny ? fit Mr Weasley en la voyant revenir la mine défaite. Drago n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il… il a préféré… continuer à chercher Hermione, bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Mais Mr Weasley connaissait sa fille et savait bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose… de même que Mrs Weasley qui se rapprocha d'elle d'un air inquiet.

-Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet hématome sur ton front ? demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny effleura alors l'endroit du bout des doigts, ceci lui provoquant une légère douleur. Cela avait dû se produire lorsque Drago lui avait cogné la tête contre le sol, furieux et persuadé qu'elle lui mentait. Devait-elle tout leur dire à eux aussi ? Elle n'en était pas certaine… Mais comment expliquer l'état dans lequel elle rentrait et l'absence de Drago qui – elle en était sûre – n'allait pas revenir avant d'avoir retrouvé Hermione et s'être vengé de son père qui n'allait pas être si simple s'il était avec les autres Mangemorts…

-Vous vous êtes faits attaqués ? s'enquit Mrs Weasley en posant ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules de sa fille. Ginny, répond-moi !

-Drago m'a frappée, finit-elle par avouer involontairement.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, spontanément, comme si une force extérieure l'avait forcée à les prononcer. Réalisant ses paroles, elle rougit violemment, devenant plus cramoisie que ses cheveux et se mordit les lèvres. A présent, un silence de mort régnait dans la petite cuisine. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, stupéfaits et insistants.

-_Quoi_ ? tonna Mr Weasley, prêt à exploser. Pourquoi ?

-Il a osé te toucher ? rugit Ron. Mais il lui manque décidemment une case à ce mec ! C'est quoi son problème ? Attend un peu que je le…

-Non, coupa Ginny d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Je venais de lui avouer quelque chose… qui l'a mis complètement hors de lui.

Entendant cela, les yeux de Luna s'agrandirent comme des billes. Elle avait deviné que Ginny avait tout raconté à Drago. Et en voyant le bleu sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle pouvait aisément deviner quelle avait été sa réaction…

-Que s'est-il passé, Ginny ? finit par demander Mrs Weasley, complètement agitée à présent. Qu'as-tu bien pu lui dire de si terrible pour qu'il en arrive là ?

-Vous n'étiez tout de même pas en train de jouer au chat perché, fit remarquer Fred pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ginny soupira, mal à l'aise. Tout reposait sur ses épaules, à présent. Mais comment annoncer ça à toutes ces personnes, dont les parents d'Hermione ? Levant les yeux vers Luna, elle fut rassurée de voir son regard encourageant. Les parents et les amis de Hermione méritaient de savoir, eux aussi, ils s'étaient suffisamment battus pour elle pour ça. Décidant subitement de cesser ses réflexions qui de toute façon allaient la mener à la même conclusion, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hermione le jour où elle est arrivée chez les Malefoy, le lendemain de Noël… commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Cela explique beaucoup de choses, comme son comportement étrange de ces derniers mois et sa disparition…

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle pleurait comme une hystérique quand nous l'avons retrouvée cette nuit-là, Harry et moi ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui venait d'arriver à cette pauvre Hermione, Ron ? demanda Ginny.

Ron allait ouvrir la bouche mais finalement se résigna, et regarda sa sœur d'un air gêné.

-Non, avoua-t-il honteusement, ayant soudain le sentiment qu'il aurait dû le savoir, au ton de Ginny.

-Ecoutez, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile à entendre, aussi je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps et vais aller droit au but, déclara Ginny en soupirant.

Tous se taisaient, fébriles, les yeux braqués sur Ginny, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer.

-Cette nuit-là… on a abusé d'elle… Hermione… a été violée par Lucius Malefoy, finit par lâcher la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante avant de retomber sur une chaise.

Le ciel serait tombé sur le toit du Terrier que la stupeur n'aurait pas été plus grande. Tout le monde avait l'air totalement pétrifié. Ron était carrément tombé à la renverse sur Harry. L'un avait l'air aussi écoeuré et haineux que l'autre. Mrs Weasley semblait partagée entre les cris, les larmes et l'envie d'étriper quelqu'un. Son mari, lui, semblait sous le choc d'apprendre que Lucius en soit arrivé là. Neville semblait complètement ahuri. Fred et George paraissaient à la fois furieux et dégoûtés. Mais les pires étaient sans doute les Granger. L'air qu'ils affichaient en cet instant précis était indescriptible tant ils avaient l'air effondré.

-J'étais au courant, déclara soudain Luna qui ne voulait pas laisser Ginny tout seule face à cette révélation. Elle nous avait fait promettre de ne rien dire…

-…mais étant donné les circonstances… poursuivit Ginny qui redoutait déjà la réaction de tous, le choc sitôt passé.

-Pu… PUTAIN QUEL SALAUD ! hurla Ron en serrant les poings. Je vais lui faire la peau !

-On le tuera ! déclara Harry qui avait l'air encore plus haineux que lors de toutes ses confrontations avec Voldemort. Et nous… on n'a rien vu ! Comment est-ce qu'on a pu ne rien voir !

-Attendez… Ai-je bien entendu, là ? Ce Lucius Malefoy a _violé_ ma fille ? s'exclama Mr Granger, l'air complètement sous le choc.

-Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! s'exclama Mr Weasley d'un air féroce. S'abaisser à violer une jeune fille… la petite amie de son fils, qui plus est ! Quel genre d'homme peut-il faire ça ? murmura-t-il, ébranlé à l'idée que cela aurait pu arriver à sa propre fille.

-C'est… immonde ! sanglota Mrs Granger, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. J'assassinerai de mes mains celui qui a osé toucher à ma fille ! Monstre ! Ordure ! Salopard !

Tandis que Mrs Granger, devenue hystérique, lançait jurons sur jurons de plus en plus vulgaires, son mari tentait de la calmer, bien qu'il soit empli de la même rage que sa femme. La seule idée qu'un homme ait pu abuser de son Hermione lui était insupportable… Et cette pourriture payerait pour avoir osé faire du mal à sa petite fille… Il se le promit intérieurement.

Mrs Weasley semblait bouillonner intérieurement mais ne disait rien, comme si le choc l'avait rendue totalement muette. Complètement abasourdie, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas forcée Hermione à être restée avec eux cette nuit-là, et de s'être contenté d'envoyer Harry et Ron surveiller le manoir… Et pourtant, elle avait eu le mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose allait se produire…

Et Fred et George, eux, semblaient trop choqués pour faire de l'humour ou même dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut un des rares moments de leur vie ou un évènement leur coupa totalement l'usage de la parole.

-Je le tuerai ! tonna Mr Granger en se levant brusquement. Peu importe où se cache se pourri, je le trouverai et le tuerai de mes mains !

-Il sera mort aussitôt devant moi, rassurez-vous ! cracha Harry avec hargne.

-Je crois que Drago aussi, a bien l'intention de se venger de son père, déclara Ginny. Il est déjà à sa recherche.

-Comment n'avons-nous pu rien voir ? sanglotait bruyamment Mrs Weasley qui avait fini par craquer.

-Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! déclara Mr Weasley d'une voix dynamique, songeant que quelqu'un devait reprendre les choses en mains. Il faut y retourner, même si nous n'avons aucune piste ! Nous fouillerons tous les recoins d'Angleterre s'il le faut mais nous la retrouverons !

-Et _lui_ aussi, ajouta Ron, le regard haineux.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, tous étaient en route. Ils partaient une fois de plus à l'aveuglette, mais peu importe car c'était mieux que de rester à ne rien faire alors qu'en ce moment, Hermione risquait peut-être sa vie…

* * *

_A/N : Allez, levons nos verres à Ginny sur ce coup-là qui n'a pas vécu son meilleur chapitre lol et qui s'est même pris cris et coups en pleine figure pour avoir tout avoué… Mais il le fallait, comme quoi, ça sert une meilleure amie, quand on ne veut rien dire soi-même, hein Mione ? ;) _

_Le prochain chap est l'avant-dernier. Et donc, comme on peu s'y attendre, péripéties, action et combats envahiront totalement ce chapitre ! De plus, Drago se retrouvera devant un terrible dilemme… Eh oui, quand Lucius fait du chantage, il n'y va pas de main morte… _

_Par contre j'aurai peut-être quelques jours de retard d'upload à cause de mes examens… Sur ces paroles, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! _


	15. Chap 14: Apothéose

_A/N : Yo ho ho ! Me revoilà ! Mes exams sont finis et réussis hihi ! Et fini la fac et ces bachibouzouks de profs pour 3 mois huhu ! Je suis de trèèès bonne humeur aujourd'hui et j'espère que vous aussi ! Merci encore infiniment pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'aux personnes anonymes auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement… Eh ben Lucius n'a pas la cote on dirait avec non seulement les personnages de la fic mais en plus les revieweurs qui veulent le tuer mdr ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va enfin souffrir héhé… Pour une fois, mon sadisme va sûrement vous plaire hihihi !_

* * *

¤¤¤

**14**

**Apothéose**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Drago parcourait le ciel à la recherche de Hermione et des Mangemorts. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la fatigue se faisait ressentir en lui mais il n'y prenait garde, car la rage qu'il ressentait envers son monstre de père était plus forte que tout autre sentiment en lui, à cet instant, et il n'avait pas l'intention de se reposer ou de dormir avant de lui avoir fait payer ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione…

Au même instant, sans qu'il le sache, deux hommes l'observaient au sol tandis que Drago s'approchait en volant de la forêt où ils étaient cachés.

-Greyback, vérifie que tout le monde est bien à son poste ! Le voilà qui arrive !

-En êtes-vous bien certain ?

-Je sais tout de même reconnaître mon propre fils, stupide loup ! Il va atterrir, vite ! Tous en place !

En voyant que Drago allait se poser dans la forêt où ils se trouvaient afin de la fouiller, les Mangemorts se camouflèrent donc derrière les arbres, attendant les ordres de Lucius pour surprendre Drago.

Le jeune homme se posa donc à terre et déposa lentement son balai contre un arbre sans s'apercevoir que des chuchotements étouffés s'élevaient juste derrière lui…

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Sous la consternation du jeune homme, sa baguette s'échappa de sa main et alla voler à plusieurs mètres au loin, le laissant seul et sans plus aucune défense.

En quelques secondes à peine, Drago se retrouva entouré de Mangemorts encagoulés. Mais malgré le masque et la capuche, il reconnut immédiatement son père, un peu en retrait du groupe, la posture fière et quelques mèches blondes s'échappant çà et là. Le voyant, Drago se sentit comme fou, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione et dans un accès de rage, il hurla et s'apprêta à bondir sur lui. Mais quatre bras vigoureux le retinrent brutalement de chaque côté pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de son père. Il reconnut immédiatement Pettigrow et Crabbe Sr.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de contrôler tes manières en public, fils ? lui dit Lucius d'une voix emplie de sarcasme. Tu es un Malefoy…

-PLUS JAMAIS ! hurla Drago. Je te hais, espèce de pourriture ! Comment peux-tu encore te regarder en face après ce que tu as fait, salopard ! cracha Drago d'une voix tellement emplie de haine envers cet homme que c'en était palpable.

-Oh, est-ce une manière de parler à son père, pouffa Pettigrow en lui serrant plus fort le bras.

Drago se débattit en tentant de frapper ceux qui le retenaient lorsque Lucius reprit d'un air davantage sérieux :

-Venons-en aux faits, Drago. Tu es toujours un Mangemort, la marque sur ton bras le prouve. D'ailleurs, elle t'a fait atrocement souffrir ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que tout cela s'arrête et que tu retrouves enfin ton monde, il te suffit d'un seul mot…

-Tu attends que je t'arrache le crâne pour comprendre ? hurla Drago. JAMAIS je ne reviendrai avec vous ! J'ai même honte d'avoir un jour appartenu à votre camp si méprisable !

-Honte, vraiment ? releva Lucius en arquant un sourcil. Eh bien, voilà qui devrait te rendre un peu plus coopérateur… Bellatrix ? appela-t-il.

C'est alors que Drago vit avec horreur sa tante apparaître devant lui, traînant sans douceur par le col une Hermione ligotée, bâillonnée, amaigrie, blessée et semblant plus faible que jamais… Ses cheveux châtains pendaient tristement devant son visage mais il put deviner les hématomes sur celui-ci.

-Hermione ! tonna-t-il.

-Je pensais que revoir ton petit jouet Sang-de-Bourbe pourrait t'aider à prendre ta décision, déclara Lucius d'une voix moqueuse en toisant Hermione avec mépris.

-RELÂCHEZ-LA ! cria Drago avec rage en tentant vainement d'échapper à ses gardes. Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça !

-Au contraire, elle a _tout_ à y voir, répliqua Lucius. C'est à cause d'elle si nous en sommes là et si tu as perdu l'esprit ! Mais si cette jeune femme est ta faiblesse, soit. Alors c'est très simple et je pense que tu l'auras deviné… C'est sa vie contre ton retour chez les Mangemorts.

La haine et la rage rendaient Drago fiévreux et complètement hors de lui-même. Il aurait dû se douter que son ordure de père le ferait chanter… Mais même s'il ne voulait pour rien au monde redevenir Mangemort, comment pourrait-il se résoudre à laisser Hermione se faire tuer ?

-Et pas un Mangemort touriste cette fois, précisa Bellatrix avec ironie. Là, tu feras un pacte de sang avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui signifiera que tu lui appartiendras corps et âme, pour toujours…

-Tu m'écoeures tellement… fit Drago d'une voix dégoûtée à l'intention de son père en ignorant Bellatrix. Ne pourrais-tu pas une seule fois dans ta vie te comporter en _homme_ ? hurla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Lucius parut touché. Et son regard figé laissa vite place à une expression d'exacerbation, à présent dépourvue de toute patience.

-Ne fait pas l'idiot, mon fils ! tonna-t-il avec colère. Il y a moins d'un an, elle n'était moins que rien pour toi ! Par Salazar, ouvre les yeux, Drago ! Ne gâche pas ta vie à cause d'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

-C'est _toi_ qui as gâché la mienne !

Et là, Drago parvint à se libérer et fonça droit sur Lucius avec l'intention de l'éliminer. Mais ce dernier, par pure lâcheté, ne trouva rien de mieux que d'empoigner Hermione qu'il plaça devant lui comme otage pour se protéger, sa baguette collée contre la tempe de la jeune fille.

-Attention, Drago. Un pas de plus, et elle explose, menaça Lucius, à nouveau plein maître de la situation.

Le pauvre Drago n'aurait pas pu imaginer dilemme plus infâme. La vie de Hermione signifiait redevenir Mangemort pour de bon… ce qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde à présent qu'il avait connu la liberté et goûté au bonheur avec Hermione… Mais d'un autre côté… que serait une vie libre sans elle ?

-Si j'accepte… tu la relâcheras ? se vit résigné de demander Drago d'une voix éteinte.

Il vit alors Hermione, sous son bâillon, écarquiller les yeux et lui faire de grands signes de négation de la tête, signifiant de ne pas les écouter et de ne surtout pas céder à leurs exigences.

-Parole de Sang-Pur, répondit Lucius d'une voix qui n'inspirait pas la moindre confiance.

Au bout de quelques secondes, torturé et tourmenté, Drago soupira. Il n'avait autre choix que de se rendre. Après tout, même s'il promettait de redevenir Mangemort, il pourrait toujours tenter de s'échapper par la suite, surtout à présent qu'il était sous la protection de l'Ordre… Car pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était la sécurité de Hermione. Peu importait son propre sort, pourvu qu'elle s'en sorte saine et sauve…

-C'est d'accord… murmura finalement Drago, la gorge sèche. Mais si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux…

-Je viens de te donner ma parole, lui rappela Lucius, tout sourire d'avoir triomphé tandis que Hermione regardait Drago d'un air désespéré, le suppliant intérieurement de faire machine arrière.

-Regardez-moi ça, il se sacrifie pour sa copine Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est pas mignon ça ! pouffa Bellatrix.

-Lâchez-la maintenant ! ordonna Drago.

-Mais bien sûr… répondit alors Lucius en lâchant Hermione d'un coup sec, la faisant retomber mollement sur le sol.

La jeune fille, affaiblie, commença à ramper loin de lui avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient tandis que Drago tentait vivement de la rejoindre.

-Oh non, toi, tu restes ici ! lui ordonna Greyback en pointant sa baguette sur lui avant de lui attacher les mains. Tu es à nous, maintenant !

Drago ne put qu'obéir, bouillonnant intérieurement. Mais au moins, Lucius avait relâché Hermione comme prévu…

Soudain, son bras gauche recommença à lui faire mal et il compris immédiatement pour quelle raison en voyant une ombre se profiler lentement à sa gauche. Lord Voldemort, soigneusement encapé et plus intimidant et regorgeant de pouvoir que jamais. Il se tourna alors avec lenteur vers Drago qu'il dévisagea d'un air satisfait avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de Lucius.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ ! lança-t-il d'une voix aussi nonchalante qu'effrayante et rauque en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, Hermione se retrouva figée, le corps rigide et les deux jambes collées l'une à l'autre sans plus aucune possibilité d'avancer, à présent complètement immobilisée sur le sol.

-TRAITRE ! hurla alors Drago à son père en avançant vers lui, immédiatement retenu par Pettigrow, ses mains toujours liées. Tu avais donné ta parole que…

-Mais je l'ai tenue, cher fils ! Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu que le Maître la capturerait à nouveau ! lança Lucius avec hypocrisie. Après tout, il n'était pas concerné par notre petit marché…

-Tu es mien à présent, jeune Malefoy, déclara Voldemort de sa voix rauque. Et nous allons sceller notre alliance… de maître à esclave. Mais avant tout, débarrassons-nous de la racaille. Cela gâche le paysage, ricana-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione.

Cette dernière poussa un cri étouffé sous son bâillon et Drago d'un geste désespéré, tenta de parer le coup de Voldemort avec ses deux mains liées lorsque la baguette du Lord vola soudainement hors de sa main pour atterrir plus loin, sous le regard coléreux de celui-ci qui, déséquilibré, se retrouva sur le sol, Drago tombé sur lui.

Le jeune homme, abasourdi, se retourna pour voir qui avait fait s'envoler la baguette de Voldemort.

-Potter ! hurla Voldemort avec rage en se relevant, faisant tomber Drago sur le sol. Encore toi ! Je pensais m'occuper de ta misérable vie plus tard mais qu'importe ! Tu mourras en même temps que ta chère amie Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Il faudra s'occuper de moi avant ! riposta Drago en relevant avec difficulté Hermione qu'il avait rejointe. Et ton espoir que je redevienne Mangemort, tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, face de serpent ? cria-t-il avec hargne avant de cracher méprisamment aux pieds de Voldemorts.

En entendant Drago traiter Voldemort ainsi, ce que personne d'autre n'avait jamais osé faire, la foule des Mangemorts se souleva instantanément. Le Lord, quant à lui, semblait écumer littéralement de rage.

-Espèce d'ignoble petit… commença-t-il d'une voix terrible.

-DRAGO ! Attrape ça ! hurla une voix.

Le jeune homme reconnut celle de Ginny qui venait de rejoindre Harry et lui lancer sa baguette qu'elle venait de récupérer. L'attrapant au vol de ses mains attachées l'une à l'autre, Drago se hâta de se débarrasser de ses liens et de ceux de Hermione qu'il serra dans ses bras avant de se rendre compte de sa faiblesse ; elle ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes.

-Tiens, tiens, mais nous avons de la compagnie, fit remarquer Voldemort à présent sous les baguettes menaçantes de Harry, Luna, Neville, tous les Weasley et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre qui les avaient rejoints.

-Ça n'a pas été facile, mais nous vous avons retrouvés, dit Harry d'une voix féroce. Rendez-vous, nous sommes plus nombreux !

Drago se dépêcha alors de rejoindre les autres – Hermione littéralement évanouie dans ses bras – pour les aider. Il remarqua alors que même les Granger étaient là et regardaient Lucius et les autres Mangemorts avec haine. N'étant pas armés, ils avaient dû se mettre un peu en retrait et Drago se hâta de venir vers eux.

-Mettez Hermione en sûreté, leur dit-il en déposant la jeune fille dans les bras de son père. Ça doit faire des jours qu'elle n'a pas mangé et elle a dû être sévèrement battue.

Tandis que les Granger se retiraient plus loin avec Hermione pour la soigner, Drago se plaça aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre avant de pointer de sa baguette leurs adversaires à son tour.

-Pauvre traître, tu regretteras ça ! persifla Greyback en pointant à son tour le visage de Drago avec sa baguette.

-Vous êtes peut-être plus nombreux, mais nous sommes plus puissants, lança Voldemort d'une voix rageuse. Et si vous voulez nous détruire, eh bien, il va falloir vous battre, pauvres fous !

Et sans prévenir, il lança le _Sectumsempra_ vers le groupe qui atteignit Mr Weasley de plein fouet. Ce dernier, frappé à la poitrine, fit un bond en arrière avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, les vêtements en lambeaux, du sang jaillissant de sa poitrine et de son visage avant de gésir inerte sur le sol.

-Arthur ! hurla Mrs Weasley en se précipitant vers lui

-Vous allez payer ça ! hurla Lupin, rouge de rage. _Expelliarmus_ !

Et le terrible combat commença alors. Sous les cris, les jurons et les promesses de mort immédiate, les deux camps se rentrèrent dedans et se mélangèrent avant de s'attaquer mutuellement avec cruauté et sans aucune pitié avec la seule motivation de détruire les ennemis.

La bataille fut terrible et serrée, personne n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans le monde des sorciers. Des éclairs de baguettes étaient lancés de partout, envoyant sort sur sort, l'un plus terrible que l'autre, détruisant même par inadvertance des arbres et des bâtiments alentour, sans prendre garde aux innocents qui pouvaient vivre non loin de là. Les deux camps se battaient avec acharnement, aucun ne voulant céder. Les cris fusaient, le sang coulait et les corps inertes tombaient sur le sol froid un à un.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago avait réussi à se débarrasser, non sans plusieurs blessures, de trois adversaires Mangemorts. A présent, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de corps qui tombaient à ses côtés, frappés de plein fouet par un sort fatal. Il ne voyait même pas qui avait été touché et de quel camp il appartenait… Il préférait l'ignorer pour l'instant, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait à faire autrement dit, donner tout ce qu'il avait pour réduire à néant cet ignoble camp qu'il avait tant haï…

Soudain, il aperçut plus loin Ron et Luna sur le corps inerte de Greyback qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à vaincre. En voyant l'un de ses meilleurs alliés mort, Voldemort tenta de lancer l'_Avada Kedevra _sur Luna mais cette dernière para le sort avec habileté avant que Harry ne surgisse soudainement entre elle et Voldemort pour affronter ce dernier.

Au même moment, tandis qu'il achevait un autre Mangemort après avoir vu ce dernier lancer un sort de destruction sur plusieurs maisons moldus non loin de là par pure cruauté, Drago vit que Hermione était de retour, ayant apparemment pris une potion pour avoir retrouvé aussi vite ses forces car elle était accroupie sur le corps immobilisé de Bellatrix sur laquelle elle envoyait des sort anti-ennemi qui lui faisaient jaillir le sang du visage.

-Tiens, voilà du sang pur que tu aimes tant ! s'écriait Hermione en lui barbouillant le visage de son propre sang tandis que Bellatrix hurlait de douleur.

Drago, tenant son bras ensanglanté par ses précédents combats, était sur le point de la rejoindre lorsqu'une main glacée se posa sur son épaule. Faisant volte-face, il découvrit alors son père, le visage grave et le regard indescriptible.

-Tu vas payer, ordure ! cria Drago en s'apprêtant à lui bondir dessus.

-Drago, arrête ! le pria Lucius en levant les mains. Je t'en prie, mon fils, il n'est pas trop tard ! Tu as toujours été des nôtres et le sera toujours ! Mon sang coule dans tes veines, tu ne peux pas nier cela !

-Le sang n'a plus aucune importance pour moi, je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ! siffla Drago avec mépris sans abaisser sa baguette.

-Ne gâche pas ta vie pour elle. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'en vaut pas la peine ! le supplia Lucius. Tu as tellement changé en si peu de temps… Que t'est-il arrivé, Drago ?

-Je suis devenu maître de moi-même, tout simplement. Ce dont tu n'as jamais été capable !

L'extrémité de la baguette de Drago touchait à présent la pointe du menton de Lucius qui à ce contact respirait avec difficulté, craignant à tout moment que son fils ne le lui lance le sortilège de la mort.

-Tu n'oseras pas… Tu ne peux pas lancer l'_Avada Kedavra_ à ton père, Drago, lui dit Lucius d'une voix suppliante.

-Ah oui, tu crois ? répliqua Drago sur un ton menaçant. Après ce que tu as fait à Hermione, tu es un homme mort !

-Je t'en prie, fils. Abandonne cette fille et regagne le monde qui est le tien ! Tu es un Sang-Pur ! Tu vaux mieux qu'eux… que cette Sang-de-Bourbe de malheur !

-Seulement mieux que _toi_ ! hurla alors Drago en levant sa baguette en l'air pour l'envoyer droit sur Lucius.

Et au lieu de lancer _l'Avada Kedavra_, il planta de toutes ses forces sa baguette dans la poitrine de son père. En la sentant lui transpercer le cœur, Lucius hoqueta, vira au blanc et resta plusieurs minutes raide sur ses jambes, la main sur sa poitrine perforée avant de s'effondrer en arrière sur le macadam, du sang jaillissant de sa bouche et de son torse transpercé.

Et là, Drago, soulagé d'avoir enfin réussir à faire ce qui le rongeait au plus profond de lui-même, regarda une derrière fois ce corps inerte, Lucius Malefoy, son père, avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré en récupérant sa baguette du corps sanglant et agonisant de Lucius.

-Tu n'as jamais été mon père… murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller, le laissant mourir seul sur le sol ; tout ce qu'il méritait.

Tandis qu'il partait aider ses alliés, il vit que le nombre de combattants avait considérablement diminué, la quantité de morts augmentant dans les deux camps. Alors qu'il avançait, il se sentit soudainement frappé dans le dos et tomba à la renverse.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de faire ! couina un Pettigrow rouge de fureur. _Endoloris_ !

Immédiatement, Drago poussa un long hurlement en sentant tout son corps secoué de spasmes sous la douleur atroce qui s'emparait de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, Pettigrow stoppa le sort, sous un ricanement des plus immondes et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer, Drago lança vivement sa jambe droite vers lui. Malgré sa faiblesse dû au _Doloris_ qu'il venait de subir, le coup de pied que lui envoya Drago en plein estomac fut suffisamment fort pour lui couper le souffle et le faire retomber à plat ventre quelques mètres plus loin.

Drago se releva alors lentement et essuya du revers de sa manche déchirée sa bouche ensanglantée. Trébuchant avec horreur sur le corps sans vie qu'il reconnut aux cheveux fluorescents être celui de Tonks, gisant sur le sol au milieu d'autres cadavres, il s'aperçut alors que Harry était en mauvaise posture. Voldemort était finalement parvenu à le désarmer et à présent, le jeune homme gisait sur le dos, à la merci d'un Voldemort triomphant, s'apprêtant à faire la chose qui l'avait maintenu en vie depuis toutes ces années : détruire définitivement Harry Potter…

-_Avada_… commença-t-il.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! hurla une voix féminine avant lui.

Et le terrible et aveuglant éclair vert funèbre frappa Voldemort de plein fouet. Drago vit alors que c'était Hermione qui avait lancé le sort, à présent débarrassée de Bellatrix. Mais malgré le sortilège de Hermione, Voldemort, faisant appel à toute la magie noire encrée dans son âme, tentait de résistait et malgré les hurlements de douleur, il se tenait encore debout sur ses jambes.

-Ai-je omis de vous précisé que _tous_ vos petits Horcruxes ont été détruits il y a peu de temps ? lui demanda Harry avec hargne avant de se relever. A présent, c'est votre tour ! _Avada Kedavra_ ! lança-t-il en joignant son sort à celui de Hermione.

A présent, tout le monde avait cessé de se battre et regardaient, éberlués, Voldemort en train de subir le sortilège de la mort. Mangemorts comme membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient que contempler la scène, médusés, attendant fébrilement de voir si le puissant Voldemort résisterait.

-_Avada Kedavra_ ! s'écria alors Drago en pointant à son tour sa baguette sur le Lord.

Les trois adolescents ne lâchaient pas prise, malgré les efforts de Voldemort pour lutter pour résister, ce qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs minutes durant lesquels ils faiblissaient de plus en plus.

-Tenez bon ! hurla Harry sans voir que d'autres alliés avaient joint leur sort au leur.

Et quelques instants plus tard, le corps de Voldemort se suspendit soudainement et sembla flotter pendant une seconde avant qu'il hurle de douleur sous l'épais éclair violacé qui lui transperça tout le corps sous les yeux de tous et s'effondre finalement sur le sol avec fracas.

Cette scène resterait à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de tous. Après presque vingt ans que son seul nom faisait trembler tous les sorciers du monde, le grand, le puissant et le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort, était étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix et les yeux grand ouverts, mêlant stupeur et douleur… raide mort.

Il fallu quelques secondes à tous pour se remettre du choc, de même que Harry, Hermione et Drago, complètement vidés de leurs forces qui s'écroulèrent par terre.

-Il… il est mort ! s'écria quelqu'un du côté de l'Ordre, brisant le lourd silence. Voldemort est _mort_ !

Se rendant alors compte que leur maître était vaincu et que leur camp à présent tellement diminué, ils ne pourraient plus rien, les Mangemorts survivants tentèrent de prendre la fuite, aussitôt rattrapés par les membres de l'Ordre qui malgré leurs blessures, étaient pris d'élans de force, voyant qu'il avaient enfin gagné.

Mais Drago comme Hermione ne purent pas voir ce qui se passa par la suite car affaiblis par toute l'énergie qu'ils avaient mis dans leur _Avada Kedavra_, ils perdirent connaissance à peu près au même moment, effondrés sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre…

* * *

_A/N : Je suppose que vous êtes contents : Lucius est mourruuu ! Et comme un vampire en plus mdr ! Et son Voldynouchet auchi ! Voilà… J'espère que ce combat final ainsi que la mort de Voldemort vous ont plu ! _

_Je vous donne donc rendez-vous pour la dernière fois la semaine prochaine pour découvrir le tout dernier chapitre ! Les survivants reconstruisent le monde sorcier à présent débarrassé de Voldemort et surtout, SURTOUT héhé… Drago et Hermione se retrouvent enfin et parlent à cœurs ouverts… ce qui ne sera pas forcément très agréable… Eh oui Drago SAIT pour Lucius maintenant et Hermione va devoir enfin en subir les conséquences (Mely et sa devise : sadique un jour, sadique toujours ! XD) Mais non je ne serai pas méchante promis ils ont déjà assez souffert ;) _

_A bientôt pour la fin ! Bisous tout le monde ! _


	16. Chap 15: Au delà du Mal…

_A/N : Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Voilà, c'est parti pour le tout dernier chapitre qui lève enfin toutes les interrogations restantes sur l'histoire. J'espère sincèrement que cette fin vous plaira ! Voilà, je vous laisse lire… gros bisous à tout le monde, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Drago : Pas moi, na !_

_¤D'un coup de poing nonchalant, Mely envoie valser Drago à des kilomètres de là¤_

_Drago (atterri en Islande) : Grr… Je me vengerai sur ta nouvelle fic !_

* * *

¤¤¤

**15**

**Au-delà du Mal…**

Ce fut avec lenteur et une certaine douleur que Hermione ouvrit finalement les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard. Percevant uniquement du blanc autour d'elle au début, puis des murs, elle se redressa légèrement, malgré sa faiblesse pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Laissant échapper un petit gémissement, elle s'aperçut que sa gorge était terriblement sèche et couina jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main douce se poser derrière sa nuque et le contact d'un verre frais sur ses lèvres.

-Bois ça, ma chérie. Tu te sentiras mieux.

-Mam… maman…

Hermione avait reconnu la voix de sa mère et ce fut d'un trait qu'elle vide le verre d'eau fraîche tant sa gorge et sa bouche étaient desséchées. Et puis instinctivement, elle se blottit contre l'épaule de sa mère en fermant les yeux. Sentir son odeur habituelle et réconfortante lui faisait du bien, lui donnait l'impression que plus rien de mauvais ne pourrait lui arriver.

-Maman… murmura Hermione. Où…

-Tu es à l'hôpital, chérie. A Ste-Man… Ste-Mangouste, lui apprit sa mère.

Tandis qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu sa vision, celle d'une chambre d'hôpital, petite et blanche, lui apparut alors, il n'y avait que ses parents à ses côtés. Soudain, elle se remémora tous les récents évènements.

-Drago ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant alors. Harry, Ron, Ginny, où…

-Du calme, ma chérie, sourit sa mère en la forçant à se rallonger doucement. Ron et Ginny sont en parfaite santé, ils sont d'ailleurs dans le couloir en ce moment, à attendre de tes nouvelles. Quant à Drago et Harry, ils ont été soignés et vont parfaitement bien. Ils se sont réveillés hier.

-Que… quel jour sommes-nous ? bredouilla Hermione, un peu confuse.

-Eh bien… lundi, répondit sa mère.

-Tu as dormi presque deux jours, lui apprit Mr Granger en l'embrassant sur le front. Ce qui est parfaitement normal ; après tout ce que tu avais vécu durant une semaine, tu étais bien plus affaiblie que les autres.

Hermione fut terriblement soulagée d'apprendre que ses parents, Drago et ses meilleurs amis s'en étaient sortis comme elle, mais elle était certaine que tout ne pouvait pas être si rose…

-Qui est mort ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre à ses parents.

-Pardon, ma chérie ? murmura Mrs Granger.

-Qui est mort dans le combat ? répéta Hermione sur le même ton.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur deux têtes rousses joyeuses qui, voyant Hermione éveillée, lancèrent des cris de joie avant de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser.

-Oh, Hermione, je suis tellement contente que tu aies repris connaissance ! s'exclama Ginny dans ses bras. Dire que pendant une semaine, nous avons vraiment cru t'avoir perdue !

-Ne refait plus jamais ça, d'accord ? grimaça Ron avant d'embrasser à son tour sa meilleure amie.

Harry, Luna et Neville arrivèrent alors dans la pièce et leur joie se mêla à celle des autres en voyant que Hermione allait bien. Hermione remarqua d'ailleurs avec plaisir la main de Harry qui vint immédiatement se nicher avec tendresse sur la taille de Ginny.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de larmes et d'embrassades, Hermione se tourna vers Ron et Ginny d'un air anxieux, revenant à ce qui la tourmentait depuis son réveil.

-V… Voldemort a…

-Tu peux prononcer son nom, Hermione, grimaça Harry avec un sourire. Il est mort. Et ce grâce à toi.

-A nous tous, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire avant de reprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Voldemort avait lancé le _SectumSempra_ à votre père, dit-elle à Ron et Ginny. Co… comment va-t-il ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va très bien, lui apprit Ron. Il s'est très vite remis de ses blessures et sera apte à sortir de l'hôpital dans quelques jours.

-D'ailleurs, je l'ai entendu s'émerveiller sur ces médicaments moldus qu'il a demandé qu'on lui apporte tout à l'heure, commenta Ginny avec un sourire. La preuve qu'il va mieux.

-Et… les pertes ? murmura Hermione avec appréhension.

Ses amis se regardèrent alors, les yeux éteints.

-Alors… ? insista la jeune fille.

-Lupin, répondit finalement Harry d'une voix triste. En se mettant entre moi et Bellatrix en plus… Hagrid aussi. Et Tonks, Maugrey…

Et Harry cita une dizaine d'autres noms de sorciers qu'ils ne connaissaient que vaguement ou pas du tout. Les pertes étaient moins graves qu'ils ne l'avaient au début redouté et la plupart d'entre eux avaient survécu, mais la perte de certains êtres allait être très difficile à supporter, surtout pour Harry, comme Hagrid, ce géant au cœur d'or, son premier ami dans le monde des sorciers qui l'avait toujours aidé et soutenu dans les moindres problèmes, ou encore Remus Lupin, l'un de ses mentors et amis, comme il l'avait été pour son père…

Alors que la pièce s'emplissait d'un silence morne et douloureux, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, sans entrer. Aussitôt, Mrs Granger se leva pour aller ouvrir et immédiatement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers sa fille.

-Hermione, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir…

Intriguée, la jeune fille se redressa encore davantage sur son lit pour découvrir, derrière un bouquet de lys des cheveux blonds familiers en bataille et deux yeux clairs qui la fixaient avec intensité.

Drago.

¤¤¤

La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort dans le monde des sorciers avait été accueillie par une telle explosion d'allégresse qu'il en aurait presque fallu inventer un nouveau mot pour décrire cela. Après tant d'année de terreur et de tortures, l'Ignoble était détruit, vaincu, anéanti à jamais. Et chacun, à présent la guerre terminée pour de bon, allait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale et en profiter réellement… Pour avoir tué Voldemort, Harry, Hermione, Drago et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre allaient d'ailleurs être spécialement décorés pour cela, de même que ceux qui les avaient malheureusement quittés, à titre posthume…

Harry était celui qui en souffrait le plus. Ayant déjà perdu ses parents et son parrain, apprendre la mort d'êtres chers lui rappelait vraiment de très douloureux souvenirs… Mais il avait fini par décider de l'accepter avec philosophie et de continuer à vivre sa vie malgré tout. Et il savait que Hagrid, Lupin et tous les autres ne le quitteraient jamais vraiment et que le plus important était à quel point ils avaient compté pour lui et qu'il ne les oublierait pas… Et à présent, il avait retrouvé Ginny avec laquelle il sortait pour de bon et n'avait plus l'intention de la perdre désormais…

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione était déclarée apte à quitter Ste-Mangouste. Jusque là, Drago lui avait apporté des fleurs, l'avait cajolée et dorlotée, mais aucun des deux n'osaient encore vraiment aborder… un certain problème. L'un comme l'autre préférait attendre la sortie de l'hôpital pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux et en parler en toute tranquillité et honnêteté, à cœurs ouverts.

Au moment où Hermione, accompagnée et soutenue par ses parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna, en raison de sa jambe droite encore légèrement fragilisée, franchit les portes de Ste-Mangouste pour se retrouver à l'extérieur, elle vit Drago qui l'attendait dehors, souriant. Lui rendant son sourire, elle fit un pas vers lui avant de déclarer à ses parents et amis : « A plus tard… »

Là, Drago s'avança vers elle et sans un mot, la souleva dans ses bras et tel l'auraient fait deux jeunes mariés, ils s'éloignèrent ainsi, à pas lents au-delà de l'hôpital. Ses bras noués autour du cou de Drago, sa tête nichée contre son torse, Hermione, les yeux clos, ressentait un beau sentiment de sérénité, comme si ce simple moment de plénitude était enfin le début de la douce récompense de bonheur avec celui qu'elle aimait après tous ces mois de torture… Comme si jamais plus rien ne pourrait la faire souffrir…

Ils s'assirent alors sur un banc, retiré en pleine verdure et restèrent un long moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre, Hermione toujours sur les genoux de Drago, sentant battre son cœur contre son oreille et les doigts du jeune homme s'enfouir par gestes lents et répétitifs dans ses cheveux châtains. L'un était aussi heureux et empli de plénitude que l'autre de s'être enfin retrouvés… sans guerre, sans Mangemorts, Lucius, sans personne qui pourrait encore gâcher tout cela…

-Hmm… Drago… commença alors doucement Hermione, le cœur battant, sachant que le moment était venu pour eux de parler franchement. Je…

-C'est Ginny qui a fini par tout m'avouer… pour mon père, l'interrompit doucement Drago avant qu'elle aille plus loin. Il le fallait… lorsqu'il t'a enlevée…

Hermione reste pantoise et désarçonnée à cette déclaration. Ainsi… il savait… il savait _tout_… Ce terrible et si lourd secret qu'elle avait tant cherché à lui cacher durant tous ces mois… Il était au courant de ce que Lucius lui avait fait… Mais curieusement, elle ne ressentit ni peur, ni angoisse à ce que Drago allait lui dire, comme elle l'avait tant redouté…

-Je… j'avoue que je m'en doutais, finit par répondre Hermione en soupirant. Et Ginny a eu raison de te le dire… Même si… j'aurais sans doute dû t'en parler avant.

-Oui.

Drago plongea alors ses yeux clairs et mélancoliques dans ceux de Hermione avant d'entourer la jeune fille de ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Hermione, je m'en veux tellement, je te jure… J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte… J'ai été tellement aveugle et stupide de ne rien voir… quel crétin je fais !

Choquée, Hermione se détacha de son étreinte pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Elle qui avait tant craint la réaction de Drago envers elle pour ne lui avoir rien dit, jamais elle ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il se fasse des reproches lui-même !

-Mais Drago, c'est de ma faute ! dit Hermione en le regardant. C'est moi qui aurais dû te le dire, tu ne pouvais pas deviner… Mais je… j'avais tellement peur…

-Peur de quoi, Hermione ?

-De ta réaction… Je craignais que tu ne tentes de retrouver ton père sous le coup de l'impulsion et qu'il t'arrive malheur, tout d'abord. Mais aussi… c'est idiot mais… je me sentais si salie et humiliée après ça que j'avais peur que… que…

-Que quoi ? insista Drago. Tu avais peur de quoi, Hermione ?

-Que tu… ne veuilles plus de moi, bredouilla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

A cette déclaration qu'il jugea aussi insensée que ridicule, Drago n'eut autre réaction que d'attirer brusquement la jeune fille contre lui et le la serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer, sentant ses yeux devenir humides.

-Qu… quelle idée ! s'exclama-t-il, presque avec colère. Que je ne veuille plus de toi ? Enfin Hermione, tu me connais décidemment très mal !

-Drago…

-Hermione, jamais… jamais je n'aurais pu m'éloigner de toi, malgré tout ce qui aurait pu arriver ! s'exclama-t-il, peiné qu'elle ait pu penser une telle chose.

Hermione resserra plus fortement son étreinte et murmura dans le cou du jeune homme :

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr que oui, idiote va.

Souriant à travers ses larmes, la jeune fille resta un instant silencieuse dans les bras de Drago, sentant leurs cœurs retrouver un rythme normal avant de reprendre :

-Je suis désolée… Mais… c'était tellement dur pour moi de t'avouer une telle chose, tu comprends… Non seulement à cause des menaces de ton père mais… comment aurais-je pu te dire quelque chose d'aussi horrible… c'était au-dessus de mes forces…

-Je comprends, déclara doucement le jeune homme. Bien sûr que je comprends… Mais je t'en prie, ne doute plus jamais de moi… Malgré ce que t'a fait mon père, jamais mes sentiments envers toi n'auraient pu changer, ça non…

Lorsque leur étreinte prit fin, Drago se pencha alors en avant et enfouit ses poings dans ses cheveux en expirant avec rage.

-Et dire que… que ce salaud a osé te toucher ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Quand je l'ai su, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou… vraiment fou… Je n'avais qu'une envie qui me motivait : le détruire en le faisant souffrir comme jamais je n'avais fait souffrir personne… Pour avoir osé toucher à ce qui compte le plus pour moi ! ajouta-t-il furieusement.

-C'est fini, Lucius est mort, Drago… l'apaisa Hermione en posant sa main sur celle de Drago.

-Et j'espère bien qu'il brûle en Enfer en ce moment ! ajouta hargneusement Drago.

-Où qu'il soit, il ne pourra plus jamais gâcher nos vies, ni personne d'autre, fit Hermione. Tous les Mangemorts qui ont survécu ont été exécutés à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et moi, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal ! déclara Drago d'une voix forte et affirmée. Je tuerai quiconque osera. Et plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir… ajouta-t-il en chuchotant dans l'oreille de la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le banc, ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, silencieux, le battement de leur cœur parlant pour eux, lorsqu'une voix les tira soudain de leur plénitude retrouvée.

« Regarde, c'est Hermione ! Hermione, hello ! »

Se redressant au même moment, ils se retournèrent pour voir qui avait poussé ce cri. Ils reconnurent immédiatement Fleur avançant vers eux, suivie de Bill.

-Molly m'a dit que tu étais sortie de l'hôpital… Comment vas-tu ? demanda Fleur à la jeune fille en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien, merci, sourit Hermione. Et vous deux ?

Fleur et Bill s'assirent alors pour discuter un moment avec eux. Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer de France. Fleur avait été soulagée d'apprendre que toute sa famille allait bien et n'avaient pas subi d'attaque de Mangemorts, de même que les Weasley et qu'enfin, le grand évènement allait pouvoir avoir lieu, avec par chance, tous les membres de leur famille répondant à l'appel…

-Le mariage aura finalement lieu dans deux semaines, leur apprit Fleur. Peu importe le temps qu'il fera, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, que mes cheveux soient trempés et que je ne ressemble plus à rien, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Si cette guerre nous a appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il faut profiter de l'instant présent tant qu'on le peut.

-Oui, approuva Hermione. C'est tout à fait vrai.

-Nous attendons donc de te voir au mariage, Hermione… et toi aussi, Drago, ajouta alors Fleur en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire.

-M… _moi_ ? s'étonna alors ce dernier, l'air ébahi.

-Oui, toi, pas le Baron Sanglant, répondit Bill avec un sourire amusé.

-Drago, commença Fleur en souriant. Tu as sauvé Bill… Tu nous as tous sauvés, en fin de compte… Et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante… Et même si je sais que comme remerciement, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais…

-Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit immédiatement Drago en souriant. J'en serai honoré.

Fleur sourit et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de se tourner vers son fiancé.

-Bon… Il va falloir nous excuser à présent, nous avons des choses à préparer pour le mariage… Ça célèbre une renaissance d'une certaine manière, non ? fit Fleur.

-Oui, sourit Hermione. Je crois que cette période vous portera chance.

-A bientôt vous deux, conclut la jeune sorcière française en souriant à Hermione et Drago. Nous nous reverrons au mariage…

Et après un dernier signe de la main, Bill et Fleur transplanèrent au même moment, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls qui, entrelaçant instinctivement leurs doigts, se remirent à marcher lentement. Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent près d'une forêt et d'un lac, non loin de l'endroit où avait eu lieu le combat et pouvaient voir autour d'eux briques et pierres s'étalant sur l'herbe et au bord du lac, plusieurs maisons et bâtiments brûlés ou même totalement détruits, ravagés par les attaques répétées des Mangemorts.

-Et dire qu'il faudra rebâtir tant de choses… murmura Hermione en contemplant le paysage enlaidi par la bataille.

-Souvent… c'en est encore plus solide après, répondit Drago en la serrant contre lui, d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Hermione n'eut aucun mal à saisir ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Leur histoire avait tant souffert, déchirée par tous ces dilemmes, ces tortures, ces dangers… Mais à présent qu'ils en étaient libérés, entièrement libres d'être ensemble sans avoir besoin de se cacher ou de craindre pour leur vie, leur histoire leur apparaissait d'autant plus belle et forte, de même que les grands et indéniables sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

-Euh… Dis-moi… commença Drago d'un air gêné tandis qu'ils longeaient lentement le bord du lac. Tu as quelque chose de prévu, pour ces prochaines années ?

A ces paroles, Hermione se figea et cessa de marcher, le cœur s'accélérant, empli d'une sensation intense. Si… elle avait quelque chose de prévu pour ces prochaines années ?

-Euh… pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle en en se tournant face à lui, avec un sourire timide.

-Ben… Je me suis dit que si tu n'avais rien de prévu pour les années à venir… euh… commença-t-il en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, l'air embarrassé. Ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus, en fait… Et donc, si ça te dit… on pourrait… euh… je ne sais pas, s'installer quelque part, dans la région, ou peut-être plus loin. Enfin, je veux dire…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard malicieux de Hermione l'observer intensément, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Drago Malefoy… Serais-tu en train de me proposer d'une façon indirecte de vivre avec toi ?

-Eh bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre, répondit-il en souriant, l'air soulagé.

Hermione ne répondit pas et continua à le regarder avec son petit sourire espiègle.

-Euh… alors ? s'enquit alors Drago, perdant son petit air sûr de lui. Je ne suis pas doué avec les déclarations… hein ?

Comme réponse, Hermione se jeta simplement dans ses bras et noua ses bras autour de son cou avant de murmurer à son oreille :

-Tu l'es bien plus que tu ne le crois…

-Ça veut dire oui ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre, répliqua Hermione en éclatant de rire. Mais à une seule condition…

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu n'installes pas tes affreux draps verts dans notre chambre ! rit-elle, faisant référence à ceux qu'ils avaient mis chez elle, l'été dernier.

-Bon, ce sera douloureux mais je veux bien faire ce sacrifice pour toi, dit-il en riant avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione détacha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Drago et lui sourit, toujours dans ses bras.

-Où habiterons-nous, Mr Malefoy ?

-Que dirais-tu du nord du pays ? J'aimerais qu'on s'éloigne d'ici et de ce qu'on a traversé… Et qu'on se bâtisse enfin une vie calme et sans guerre…

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, sourit-elle. Et pour revoir les autres, on pourra toujours transplaner.

-Oui, sauf chez tes parents si ta mère m'oblige encore une fois à faire une tarte aux pommes…

-Moi je te forcerai à m'en faire, rit Hermione. Et la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais après avoir vécu des années dans un manoir grand et impersonnel, j'aimerais quelque chose de plus petit et convivial… avoua Drago.

-Tant mieux, ça m'obligera à me coller à toi, répliqua Hermione en lui volant un baiser. Et bien sûr, Pattenrond viendra avec nous !

-Oh, non… Il vit encore, celui-là ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne l'aimes-tu pas ?

-Il m'a mordu l'été dernier…

-Oh, pauvre chou, va…

Ils s'assirent alors sur le sol et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardant les ruines qui restaient de cette guerre enfin terminée dont ils étaient sortis indemnes… et ensemble. Il allait falloir reconstruire beaucoup de choses… mais entre eux, tout était déjà bâti… Et n'était pas prêt de s'effondrer…

Baissant les yeux vers Hermione, nichée entre ses genoux, Drago resserra davantage ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, Granger ?

-Et moi, je t'aime encore plus, répliqua-t-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres à son tour, avec une passion telle qu'il bascula en arrière, la jeune fille dans ses bras, aussi heureuse que lui-même.

Et c'est ainsi que, enlacés au bord du lac, ils discutèrent gaiement de projets d'avenir en commun en se jurant mille et une choses pour leur futur, scellant chaque promesse d'avenir par un baiser. Cet avenir dont ils avaient tant rêvé et qui s'offrait à présent à eux, au-delà du mal, de la guerre et des ruines au milieu desquelles allait pouvoir renaître un monde sans violence où les gens, Sorciers comme Moldus, pourraient enfin profiter de la paix et de la vie… Une vie qui s'annonçait meilleure, et Drago et Hermione savaient qu'à présent, ils allaient pouvoir se construire une vie et un avenir en commun loin des conventions qui les séparaient avant et sans avoir plus peur de rien… Un avenir sans guerre et plein de promesses…

Et finalement, cela avait été sur tous les plans, l'expérience la plus enrichissante qu'il soit pour Drago car il avait entre autres appris une grande leçon de vie. Peu importe ce que l'on est en naissant, l'important est ce que l'on devient en grandissant, par ses choix et ses actes. Et Drago avait finalement repoussé le monde dans lequel il était né pour rejoindre celui de sa vraie nature. Après tout, il n'avait été qu'un gamin engagé par erreur dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, comme tout le monde…

Et au fond, Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un de bien… et c'était grâce à Hermione qu'il l'avait enfin compris…

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N : Comme vous l'aurez deviné, ceci était le TOUT dernier chapitre de cette histoire en 2 parties ! C'est fini snif. Donc pas de petit épilogue du genre « Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux avec un petit garçon, deux jumelles et un chien… » lol je préfère conclure ainsi, et vous laisser imaginer leur avenir (ENFIN sans problèmes :p) De plus, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je ne vois pas trop Drago et Hermione se marier. Je les imagine plutôt vivre ensemble tout simplement et peut-être plus tard fonder une famille… Enfin, c'est ma vision des choses ;)_

_Voilà mes amis… C'est réellement la fin cette fois. Snif, voilà… Ca m'émue de terminer cette histoire, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire (et torturer les persos aussi huhu), en espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire ! Et dire qu'au début ça ne devait pas dépasser les 10 chapitres alors que l'histoire dans sa globalité en fait maintenant 28 lol ! Mais bon à force je m'y suis attachée à cette fic… c'est ma Draymione à moi et elle me manquera ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic dans sa globalité, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis général sur l'histoire ! Quand j'entends cette petite sonnerie avec "Vous avez reçu un mail de botfanfiction" ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir ! _

_Enfin, je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs pour avoir consacré un peu de leur temps à lire mon histoire, TOUS les revieweurs qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des commentaires tout au long de cette fic, de même de les anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre de manière personnelle… Merci à vous tous ! Vos commentaires me manqueront ; vous avez été une équipe de revieweurs GENIALE ! Et j'espère retrouver un nombre maximum d'entre vous sur ma prochaine fic qui arrivera la semaine prochaine… Eh oui, vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassés de mwa ! Gniark gniark ! Sur quoi portera cette nouvelle fic ? Je vous laisse la surprise mais je pense en tout cas qu'il y en aura… pour tous les goûts oO_

_Merci à vous tous… Des tonnes de bisous… Et à bientôt j'espère !_

_Votre Mely._


End file.
